Magic Candy
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble dan One-shot dari pair DraRry. Genre dan Rating berubah-ubah seiring cerita. Hope You Like It! Enjoy!
1. I Like It

Tittle : **I Like It**

Genre : **Romance, fluffy**

Rating : **T**

Words : **183**

* * *

Harry menatap lurus pada langit malam di balik jendela menara astronomi. Setelah perang usai, kini Harry tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya akan menambah beban di pikirannya. Jadi tidak salah jika Harry bilang bahwa dia sangat menyukai langit malam yang menemaninya saat ini.

Dan sepertinya, Harry juga menyukai bintang-bintang yang dengan setia memperhatikannya dari atas. Cahaya mereka membuat Harry tenang.

Entahlah, mungkin karena teman-temannya yang tidak berhenti bercerita membuat Harry begitu menyukai kesunyian ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang lebih ia sukai.

Sepasang tangan dengan lembut memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Harry segera menoleh melihat si pelaku. Dan senyum manisnya langsung terlukis saat sepasang manik silver yang begitu menawan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak dingin, _hm_?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. Memegang tangan kekasihnya yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tadi sih dingin, tapi sekarang sudah tidak," jawab Harry.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu balas tersenyum. Mengecup pipi Harry dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Harry.

Harry terkekeh kecil. Begitu menggemaskan.

Ya, Harry lebih menyukai saat Draco datang padanya untuk menemaninya di kesunyian malam. Memberinya kehangatan, dan membuatnya tidak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

_I Like It _— **Completed**


	2. Random

Tittle : **Random**

Genre : **Romance, slice of life, family**

Rating : **T**

Words : **900**

_Muggle AU_

* * *

"_I'm home_,"

Seorang pria berambut pirang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan rasa lelah yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Ia sedikit bingung saat tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang biasanya sudah menyambutnya tiap kali pulang kerja.

"Harry?" Panggilnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mencari orang terkasihnya.

"Yes?"

Seorang pria lain berambut hitam dengan mata _emerald_ yang begitu menawan menyahut. "Draco, kau sudah pulang ya," tanyanya pada pria berambut pirang bernama Draco itu.

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry yang terduduk manis di tepi ranjang mereka. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu," tanya Draco setelah duduk di samping Harry.

Harry menunduk. "Aku hanya takut," suara Harry terdengar begitu pelan.

Draco menaikkan alis bingung. "Takut kenapa?"

Manik zamrud Harry memandang ke segala arah tak menentu. "Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang terlambat karena ada _meeting_ dengan para kolegamu,"

"_So_?"

Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tiba-tiba terlihat sedih. "Waktumu untuk bersamaku jadi makin berkurang, dan itu membuatku khawatir. Aku takut nantinya kau malah lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang lain. Atau bahkan kau mungkin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka daripada aku,"

Draco tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian membawa suami mungilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Draco mengecup pipi Harry berkali-kali. "Kau bicara apa sih? Asal kau tau saja, aku sering kali tidak fokus di pertemuan karena terus memikirkanmu. Aku bahkan sudah merasa rindu padamu saat aku baru sampai di kantor. Dan kau masih memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan bodoh itu?"

Draco makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "_That's imposible_. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu, my love. _Never, and will never, you know that_,"

Baru saja Draco ingin mencium bibir _peach_ Harry, pemuda berkacamata itu melepaskan pelukannya. Draco jadi bingung.

"Kau sok romantis, Draco," komentar Harry dengan wajah malasnya. Draco tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang. "aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu," ucap Harry dan kemudian meninggalkan Draco yang masih bingung.

Draco benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Harry. Padahal yang tadi bilang jika ia sangat takut adalah Harry, dan sekarang malah Harry yang meninggalkannya. Mencoba tetap tenang, Draco beranjak untuk mengganti pakainnya.

Draco menghampiri meja makan saat Harry memanggilnya. Dan Draco sedikit bingung melihat piring Harry yang hanya berisi salad.

"Kenapa hanya makan salad?" tanya Draco.

Harry hanya angkat bahu. "Nothing." jawabnya singkat dan tidak mempedulikan Draco yang masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

Makan malam berakhir, dan kini kedua pasangan Malfoy tersebut tengah bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

"Draco," panggil Harry tanpa menoleh. "ingat cafe yang kita kunjungi kemarin?"

Draco mencoba mengingat. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin eskrim yang saat itu," pinta Harry dengan nada yang begitu memohon.

Draco mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Sekarang?" Harry mengangguk. "tapi malam ini sangat dingin, sayang," balas Draco lembut sambil mengelus wajah mulus Harry.

Harry mendadak cemberut. "Hanya malam ini. Apa kau bahkan tidak mau menuruti satu permintaanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu Harry,"

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu!"

Draco menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Harry, aku hanya takut kau nanti malah demam," Draco memberi alasan.

Harry menatap Draco dengan memohon. "Please, honey,"

Draco menghela napasnya mendapati tatapan memohon Harry yang sudah pasti tidak bisa ia tolak. "Baiklah," ucapnya final membuat sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Harry.

"Thanks Draco!"

Draco mengacak rambut Harry gemas. Dan kemudian mengambil jaketnya. Malam ini benar benar dingin, asal kalian tau saja. Cafenya pun cukup jauh, jadi tidak salah jika Draco melajukan mobilnya begitu cepat.

Sampainya di cafe, Draco segera memesan eskrim yang sama seperti eskrim yang seminggu lalu dibeli Harry. Namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak terlalu memihak Draco. Lihat saja jalanan yang begitu padat ini.

"_Damn_! Bagaimana mungkin jalannya jadi begitu penuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit," Draco mendesah frustrasi sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Baiklah, sepertinya ia akan disambut tatapan tajam Harry saat pulang nanti.

Setelah duapuluh menit terjebak macet, akhirnya Draco sampai di rumahnya. Dia berkali-kali mengutuk eskrim yang sekarang sudah meleleh.

"Harry, maaf aku lama," ucapnya penuh penyesalan saat sudah masuk.

Namun ia begitu heran mendapati Harry yang kini sedang menyantap sepiring pasta.

"Ah, Draco, _welcome home_," sambut Harry tersenyum ramah.

"Kau membeli pasta?"

"Tidak, tadi Hermione sempat mampir dan membawakanku pasta," ucap Harry girang.

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf ya, eskrim mu sudah mencair," ucap Draco penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak mau,"

Draco termenung di tempatnya mendengar jawaban Harry. "Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau yang meminta?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak mau lagi. Kau bisa memakannya," dan kemudian Harry langsung beranjak untuk mencuci piring pastanya. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku serius, apa yang salah dengannya?"

Setelah Harry mencuci piringnya, Draco segera menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya dari belakang. Harry yang sedikit terkejut menoleh.

"What?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya," balas Draco. "kau kenapa sih? _So confusing_. Pertama kau bersikap seolah begitu membutuhkanku, lalu kemudian dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku. Lalu kau memintaku membelikan eskrim, namun kau malah bilang jika kau tidak mau eskrim. Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

Harry sedikit bingung. "Me?" Harry menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk.

Harry memutar mata malas. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Dray,"

"_No dear_, kau tidak seperti biasanya," Draco bersikeras. "pasti ada sesuatu kan? Apakah ada masalah?"

Harry menghembuskan napas. "Aku serius Draco, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan aku juga tidak apa-apa," Jawab Harry dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"_I'm just pregnant_," sambung Harry yang sudah sampai di sofa.

Draco yakin jika pendengarannya masih sehat. Apakah Harry baru saja bilang jika dia hamil?

Draco langsung menyusul Harry ke ruang tengah dan mencium Harry dengan begitu manis. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika aku akan segera menjadi seorang Daddy,"

* * *

_Random_ — **Completed**


	3. Idiot

Tittle : **Idiot**

Genre : **Random**, **Slice of life**

Rating : **K+**

Words : 487

* * *

Semua orang tau jika Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Saat bertemu, mereka akan saling lempar ejekan. Memang tidak akan saling lempar kutukan, jadi para murid lainnya tidak perlu khawatir akan terkena sihir nyasar. Tapi tetap saja mengganggu.

Dan hari ini, sepertinya mereka _lagi-lagi_ tidak bisa memberikan kata damai di kamus mereka. Demi tongkat Ron yang patah, apalagi masalahnya sekarang?

"Kau yang seharusnya minggir, Potter," ucap Draco lantang. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan lirikan-lirikan mata yang tertuju padanya seolah menyuruhnya diam. Bagaimana pun juga, tetap tenang di perpustakaan adalah peraturan yang diketahui semua orang bahkan jika itu tidak tertulis.

Harry hanya memutar mata malas. "Aku turut berduka jika matamu bermasalah, Malfoy. Ada banyak kursi kosong di sini, dan aku sudah menempati kursi ini dari satu jam yang lalu," balas Harry balik menatap Draco tajam. Namun ia masih bisa mengontrol nada suaranya.

Draco mendengus. "Bukankah biasanya kau akan bersama dengan dua temanmu yang sama menyebalkannya itu? Atau mungkin mereka meninggalkanmu? Ooh, kasihan sekali, Potty,"

Harry menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, aku hanya memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk bersama, bukannya malah jadi obat nyamuk." jelas Harry mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia masih belum mau diusir dari perpustakaan.

Draco menaikkan dagunya kembali mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan hari ini. Tentu saja menggoda Potter_nya_ lebih lama lagi. "Benarkah? Bukankah kau hanya tidak suka saat ada orang yang berpacaran di sekitarmu?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

Harry menyipitkan matanya menatap Draco tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai khas seorang Draco Malfoy terpantri di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin kau akan bisa bertahan begitu lama bersama orang yang sedang pacaran sedangkan kau sendiri tidak punya seseorang yang mau menemanimu. Lagi-lagi, kasihan sekali, Potty,"

Harry menarik napas dalam. Ia harus tetap tenang. Jangan terbawa emosi. Ia membuka kembali bukunya untuk tidak mempedulikan Draco. "Ya, kau benar, hanya seorang idiot yang akan menyukaiku,"

"Aku bukan idiot!"

Harry terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menatap pada Draco yang sepertinya juga bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Draco bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu terkejut karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?" Harry menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan. Jujur, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Draco menanggapi perkataannya dengan nada marah. Seolah apa yang Harry katakan adalah salah.

"A-apa?" yang ditanya malah nanya balik.

Harry menghela napas lelah. "Sudahlah, percuma aku bicara dengan seorang idiot sepertimu," dan kemudian Harry langsung berdiri dari kursinya berjalan ke luar perpustakaan.

Draco masih diam di tempatnya menunggu hingga punggung Harry benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Berpikir betapa bodohnya ia barusan. Tapi beruntung lawan bicaranya juga tidak kalah bodohnya. Dan kemudian Draco menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum bodoh hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya horor dan memilih menjaga jarak.

Kemudian Draco memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh sang Gryffindor. Masih menertawakan betapa bodoh dirinya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. I'm _an idiot._ And _this idiot fall in love _with you,"

* * *

_Idiot_ — **Completed**


	4. Bookhead's Time! 1

**Bookhead's Time! : Guest Who are Our Guest Today!**

* * *

_Intro_

**Hermione**: Welcome back Freinds all! Today and for today, kita kedatangan seorang yang sudah pasti menjadi idola semuanya!

Tentu kalian sudah memikirkan satu orang yang akan diundang pada video hari ini.. our hero!

Tapi gak hero beneran sih, cuma di film.. Tapi juga bisa dibilang hero, soalnya kalo gak ada dia ntar yang jadi tokoh utamanya siapa dong? Emang sih, bisa pake orang lain, tapi apa nanti hasilnya bakalan sama ya? Tapi dia emang pantas dipanggil hero sih—

*cut*

**Hermione**: Baiklah, mari kita sambut dengan hangat, Harry Potter!

**Harry**: *melambai malu-malu* H-hai semuanya

**Hermione**: nggak perlu malu-malu juga Rry

**Harry**: Gugup tau..

**Hermione**: Main film kamu gak gugup, masuk chanel aku aja masa kamu gugup sih?

**Harry**: *senyum kikuk*

*cut*

**Hermione**: Oke! Harry, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah seri Harry Potter barakhir?

**Harry**: Hm, aku begitu senang karena akhirnya kita bisa menyelesaikan proyek besar ini. Tapi juga sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kalian lagi

**Hermione**: Oh Harry, kau pasti bercanda, kita akan tetap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama

**Ron**: *nyahut dari balik kamera* asal kau tidak mengganggu waktu kencanku dengan Hermione

**Hermione**: Shut up, Ron! *death glare*

*cut*

**Hermione**: Btw, Harry, aku yakin jika kau senang beradu peran dengan yang lain, tapi dengan siapa kau lebih suka beradu peran?

**Harry**: Draco, aku rasa

**Hermione**: Malfoy? Aku pikir kau akan menjawab antara aku dan Ron

**Harry**: Dengan kalian juga menyenangkan sih

**Hermione**: Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih Malfoy?

**Harry**: Uhm.. Kalau itu sih–

/bruk

**Ron**: *nggak sengaja jatuhin kamera* sorry guys!

**Hermione**: Oh Ron...

*cut*

**Ron**: Oke, ready!

**Hermione**: Jadi Harry, apa alasanmu tadi?

**Harry**: Itu karena aku–

**Ron**: Wait, wait, kameranya mendadak nggak fokus

**Hermione**: *sigh* Seriously?

*cut*

**Ron**: Oke, siap!

**Hermione**: So, Harry...

**Harry**: Yes?

**Hermione**: Apa pertanyaan ku tadi?

**Harry**: Alasan kenapa aku lebih suka saat akting bersama Draco

**Hermione**: Ah! kau benar. Jadi, alasannya?

**Harry**: Hm, sebagai Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy di cerita, kami adalah musuh dan setidaknya kami akan berdebat

**Hermione**: Yeah, dan dari sana banyak muncul DraRry shipper...

**Harry**: Kau bilang apa?

**Hermione**: Nothing. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau suka saat berhadapan dengan Malfoy hanya kalian adalah rival

**Harry**: Kau tau kan, jika aku dan Draco sebenarnya begitu akrab di balik layar. Dan beradu mulut dengan Draco sangat jarang terjadi. Dan satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa membalas perkataan Draco ya hanya saat ber-akting saja

**Hermione**: Kau yakin? Bukankah kau dan Malfoy sering _beradu mulut_ bahkan saat istirahat?

Dan asal kau tau saja Harry, hal itu membuat kami yang berada di sekitar kalian begitu tidak nyaman.

**Harry**: Hmm.. Aku yakin jika aku dan Draco tidak terlalu berisik.

Dan kami juga lebih banyak bersantai, aku yakin jika kami tidak mengganggu.

**Hermione**: Kalian tidak mengganggu, tapi hanya membuat kami tidak nyaman.

Baru juga kita istirahat, kalian sudah memulai _beradu mulut_. Memang sih, Malfoy yang selalu mulai duluan dan kau sering menolak, tapi tetap saja kami tidak nyaman. Setidaknya lakukanlah di tempat yang sepi.

**Harry**: *makin bingung* serius, aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, 'Mione

**Hermione**: Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja vidio hari ini.

So, guys! Kayaknya kita harus mengakhiri sesi ngobrol ini. Tentu saja itu karena yang ditanya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti arah pembicaraan kita.

**Harry**: Kenapa seolah-olah aku yang salah

**Hermione**: ini memang karenamu sobat.

**Harry**: *bingung again*

**Hermione**: Oke! So, just this for today!

Membosankan? Tentu saja, bahkan tamu kita membosankan

**Harry**: Hoi!

**Hermione**: Dan untuk mengakhiri video hari ini, seperti biasa... Jangan lupa like, share, dan subscribe agar kalian bisa tau apa saja yang dilakukan idola kalian.

Kenapa? Karena tentu saja Harry bukan satu-satunya tamu kita ...

Aku akan datang lagi dengan tamu lainnya. Kalian ingin siapa?

Beritahu aku dengan mencorat coret kolom komentar ya!

So, Harry, terimakasih karena sudah datang hari ini. Aku tau jika kau cukup sibuk beradu mulut dengan Draco Malfoy

**Harry**: Tidak apa Hermione. Waktuku selalu ada untuk sahabat-sahabat terbaikku

**Hermione**: Ooh, terimakasih banyak Harry..

Jadi, pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini. See you again! Bye bye DraRry shippers!

**Harry**: Apa itu Drarry?

**Hermione**:*sigh* Lupakan saja

_Outro_


	5. Type

Tittle : **Type**

Genre : **Friendship**

Rating : **K**

Words : **480**

* * *

Harry dan Draco kini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan, hingga Harry mendapatkan topik yang bagus.

"Draco, kau lihat gadis itu?" kata Harry sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka bersama teman-temannya.

Draco mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang di tunjuk oleh Harry. Hanya seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan, dengan mata hitam yang besar, dan senyum yang manis. Dan sepertinya dia cukup disukai oleh teman-temannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia yang menjadi pusat perkumpulan para gadis itu. "Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

"Bukankah dia begitu manis? Aku berani bertaruh banyak pemuda yang menyukainya," jelas Harry yang entah kenapa wajahnya sekarang tampak begitu cerah.

"_Not my type_," balas Draco singkat membuat Harry memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Apakah susah untuk menyetujui perkataan seseorang?"

Draco menaikkan bahu. "Kau sendiri tau Harry, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain. Ingat saat kau menyeretku keliling kampus hanya untuk mencari orang yang bisa membuatku tertarik? Kita hanya berakhir dengan melewatkan kelas kita,"

Harry memutar mata malas dan menghela napasnya. "Kau sangat keras kepala, Dray. Setidaknya cobalah untuk merasa sedikit tertarik pada seseorang. Tidak kah kau sadar betapa banyaknya gadis yang berharap bisa menjadi pacarmu? Bahkan mereka berharap setidaknya bisa dekat denganmu," jelas Harry. "Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi aku bersyukur di saat bersamaan karena mereka pasti akan bertanya banyak padaku tentang dirimu. Jadi secara tidak langsung aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu, dan salah satu caraku berterimakasih adalah, ya, mencarikan seseorang untuk kau ajak kencan,"

Draco hanya menganggap ucapan Harry sebagai angin lalu. Harry begitu sering mengatakan hal yang sama. Entah itu menyuruhnya ikut kencan buta, maupun mengenalkannya pada orang-orang baru. Terkadang Draco bingung dari mana Harry mendapatkan ide-ide gila ini. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa merubah apa pun.

"Draco, seperti apa sih, tipe idealmu?" tanya Harry penasaran. Kalau diingat-ingat, Draco memang belum pernah bilang apa-apa tentang tipe gadis yang ia sukai. Padahal tipe ideal adalah hal yang paling penting jika kau mau mencarikan jodoh untuk temanmu.

Draco tampak berpikir. Apakah sebaiknya dia beritahu saja? Ya, mungkin Draco beritahu saja agar doi bisa peka. "Hm, aku lebih menyukai seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang indah, mata _emerald_ yang menawan, seseorang yang pemberani, menyenangkan, dan terkadang juga bisa menjadi begitu bodoh. Ah, dan seseorang yang imut,"

Harry memiringkan kepalanya. Hanya membuatnya makin terlihat imut saja. "Terlihat seperti diriku, tapi sayang aku bukan perempuan," balas Harry kemudian meminum jusnya.

"Aku tidak bilang jika dia perempuan,"

Harry berhenti menyeruput jusnya mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Draco. "Ha?"

Draco berdiri tidak menjawab. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi," kata Draco kemudian pergi membuang sampah.

Harry yang masih kebingungan menuruti perkataan Draco. Walau ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya tadi. "Ya, semoga saja dia bisa bertemu tipe idealnya secepatnya."

Draco yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Harry menghela napas frustrasi. "Dia begitu bodoh. Dan kenapa aku bisa menyukai si bodoh itu?"

* * *

_Type_ — **Completed**


	6. Thirsty

Tittle : **Thirsty**

Genre : **Slice of life, Humor **/garing/

Rating : **K**+

Words : **582**

* * *

Draco menatap malas ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Profesor McGonagall yang berdiri di depan. Tidak ada yang menarik hari ini, dan ia begitu bosan. Sangat-sangat bosan. Padahal tadi ia sudah berharap bisa bertemu dengan musuh _kesayangan_nya dan membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Kenapa? Entahlah, Draco hanya suka saja saat bibir merah muda itu membalas perkataannya dengan pandangan tajam tertuju padanya. Hanya padanya.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka membuat semua pasang mata mengarah pada pemuda berkacamata si pembuka pintu. Dan ternyata itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Draco. Sang Potter junior berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ada alasan, Mr. Potter?" tanya McGonagall pada Harry yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan keringat yang cukup banyak membasahi wajahnya. Mungkin Harry baru saja berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di kelas.

"Um, itu.." Harry mencoba mencari alasan. "Toilet. Ya, aku sakit perut, dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama di toilet," jelas Harry sambil tersenyum kikuk pada McGonagall. Dan entah kenapa itu hanya membuatnya makin terlihat imut.

Minerva tau jika apa yang dikatakan Harry tadi hanya sekedar alasan –karena Harry menang pemberi alasan yang buruk, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyuruh Harry berlama-lama berdiri di sana. Kasihan karena Harry sepertinya masih belum bisa bernapas dengan lancar. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk sekarang. Tapi ingat, jangan terlambat lagi,"

Harry mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tempat Ron setelah mengatakan terimakasih. Dan matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan manik silver kebiruan milik si pemuda Malfoy. Dan ia mencoba tidak peduli saat melihat seringai yang terlukis di wajah Draco. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Dan Harry memilih untuk tidak meladeni Draco hari ini.

Bahkan setelah duduk di kursinya, Harry masih bisa merasakan jika Draco masih memasang pandangan padanya. Dan Harry selalu merasa tidak nyaman, padahal ia sendiri sering bertatapan langsung dengan Draco. Ia merasa jika jantungnya akan segera meledak tiap kali ditatap seperti itu oleh Draco. Namun Harry yakin jika hal itu terjadi karena ia begitu membenci Draco Malfoy. Oh, siapa pun tolong selamatkan bocah yang buta pada perasaannya sendiri ini. "Dasar bodoh,"

"Kau tidak sedang bicara padaku kan, _mate_?" sahut Ron yang merasa jika Harry bergumam padanya.

Harry diam sejenak menatap Ron malas. "Tentu saja iya, bodoh. Dan aku juga ingin mengutukmu, kalau saja kau tidak menyembunyikan tongkat sihirku, aku tidak akan terlambat,"

Ron hanya manyun mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan Profesor mereka. Walau dipastikan seratus persen bahwa Ron sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan apa-apa. Namun berbeda dengan Harry, ia masih terlihat begitu tidak nyaman. Alasannya hanya satu. Karena sedari tadi, Harry masih merasa terganggu dengan Draco yang sepertinya masih belum berhenti menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi Harry mengutuk jantungnya yang kembali bekerja terlalu cepat.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Harry, seringai Draco makin mengembang. Sepertinya dia akan menyimpan ejekannya untuk nanti. Dia akan membiarkan Harry beristirahat dulu. Lihatlah napasnya yang masih terengah-engah, jelas bahwa Harry masih kelelahan. Dan Draco juga menangkap butiran keringat yang membuat rambut hitam Harry menjadi basah. Bahkan jemari lentik Harry sedari tadi juga sibuk mengeringkan keringatnya yang masih mengucur. Ah, sekarang Draco malah jadi ikut-ikutan kepanasan.

"_Dude_, kau haus?" Draco menoleh pada Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya. "Wajahmu seolah bilang jika kau begitu haus sekarang,"

Draco mendengus. "Ya, aku sangat haus sekarang. Dan aku juga begitu lapar. Apakah kelas masih lama?"

Balasan Draco hanya membuat Blaise bingung, dan ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. _Meanwhile_, Harry merinding tanpa sebab merasakan hawa yang mengerikan di belakangnya. Seolah mendapat firasat jika hal yang buruk akan menghampirinya nanti. Namun buruk bagi Harry, luar biasa bagi Draco.

* * *

_Thirsty_ — **Completed**


	7. Soulmate

Tittle : **Soulmate**

Rating : **T / T+**

Genre : **Romance , Humor**

Words : **2k+**

_Soulmate AU_

_Soulmate_. Banyak versi bermunculan tentang asal-muasal soulmate. Salah satu yang terkenal datang dari era Yunani Kuno.

Pada zaman dahulu, manusia diciptakan dengan empat tangan, empat kaki, dan satu kepala yang memiliki dua wajah. Dengan fisik seperti ini, manusia memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat. Khawatir manusia akan berbuat semena-mena, dewa Zeus mengutuk mereka dan membelah tubuh manusia menjadi dua. Sosok manusia baru -dengan dua tangan, dua kaki dan satu wajah- akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk mencari belahan jiwa dan tubuhnya yang lain.

Dan tidak lupa, setiap manusia akan memiliki _tanda_ di pergelangan tangan mereka. Dimana kata yang tertulis di pergelangan tanganmu adalah kata pertama yang akan _soulmate_mu katakanpadamu. Tentu saja itu akan mempermudah seseorang untuk bertemu dengan _soulmate_nya.

Walau terkadang, kata-kata yang akan tertulis begitu unik dan aneh.

Seperti seorang Harry Potter. Ia tidak yakin jika ia sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus sedikit waspada pada soulmatenya ini. Bukannya berprasangka buruk, tapi terkadang beberapa orang memang _aneh_, kan?

"Harry, masih belum bertemu _soulmate_mu?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh saat kedua sahabatnya datang dari belakang. Tentu itu adalah Hermione dan Ron yang baru menyelesaikan kelas mereka.

Harry menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Dan hal itu membuat Ron menghela napasnya. "Mate, apakah kau tidak penasaran dengannya? Setidaknya cobalah dengan menemui orang-orang baru,"

"Benar Harry, jika kau hanya duduk diam tanpa ingin bertemu orang-orang baru, bagaimana mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_mu!" kata Hermione menyetujui ucapan Ron.

Harry mendengus. Ia begitu heran, kenapa semua orang yang sudah bertemu dengan soulmate mereka jadi begitu menyebalkan? Ya, Ron dan Hermione adalah soulmate. Dan itu semua berkat Harry, dialah yang mempertemukan kedua sahabatnya ini. Tepatnya saat Harry dan Hermione sedang di kantin, dan kemudian Harry menghubungi Ron untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Dan bukannya menyapa dengan ramah, Ron dengan santainya malah mengumpat tepat di depan teman-temannya. Mungkin efek karena tugas laporan yang ia buat semalaman suntuk hanya diberi nilai C oleh dosen kesayangannya. "Thats fucking dumb! I get the bad score," dan tanpa pikir dua kali, Hermione langsung memukul kepala Ron dengan kamus setebal tujuhratus halaman.

Ron yang begitu terkejut membalikkan badannya kebingungan. "What's my fault?"

"Watch your language!" ucap Hermione kesal. Dan tepat sebelum mereka ingin lanjut berdebat, keduanya terdiam dan melihat pergelangan masing-masing.

Sejak saat itu, di mana ada Hermione Granger, pasti ada Ron Weasley. Dan itu hanya membuat Harry merasa seperti obat nyamuk begitu mereka bertiga berkumpul.

"Aku begitu kasihan pada _soulmate_mu, Harry. Dia pasti sudah seperti orang gila karena masih belum bertemu dengan soulmatenya." ucap Hermione yang langsung di setujui oleh Ron.

"Tapi, jika orang itu memang begitu sabar, mungkin soulmatemu adalah orang yang luar biasa, Harry," sambung Ron.

Harry terlihat ragu mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Entahlah Ron, tapi aku malah berpikir jika dia ini sedikit... aneh," ucapnya pelan sambil melihat dua kata yang tertulis di pergelangan tangannya.

.

"Goddamnit!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut platina memukul meja di depannya membuat dua temannya terkejut.

"Calm dude, what's wrong?" tanya pemuda berkulit negro pada pelaku yang menggebrak meja.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menakutkan sekarang, Drake," ucap gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

Pemuda dengan nama Draco Malfoy itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya setelah puas mengumpat. "Untuk hari ini, sudah ada tujuh orang yang mengatakan _Hi _padaku. Dan menyebalkan karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merupakan soulmateku," Pansy dan Blaise saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa.

"Salahkan soulmatemu yang menyapamu selayaknya orang normal," sahut Blaise yang di balas tatapan tajam dari Draco.

"Aku yakin jika akan ada lagi yang mengatakan Hi padamu nanti," sambung Pansy makin membuat Draco kesal.

"Dan aku berharap tidak!" balas Draco lantang sekaligus menyuruh Pansy untuk diam.

"Itu sama saja artinya kau tidak mengharapkan bisa bertemu dengan soulmatemu," Blaise memberitahu isi pikirannya tanpa menoleh pada Draco.

Draco tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan betapa kesalnya ia pada dua orang di depannya ini. Draco akui, jika orang-orang akan jadi menyebalkan saat sudah bertemu dengan soulmate mereka. Oh, Dray, sepertinya kau punya pikiran yang sama dengan seseorang.

Draco menghela napas frustrasi. "Aku harap orang yang akan menyapaku setelah ini adalah soulmateku,"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata tidak?" Blaise sepertinya memang sudah hobi membuat temannya ini jengkel.

"Kalau begitu begini saja," Pansy memberi usulan. "jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan Hi lagi padamu, tidak peduli apakah dia itu soulmatemu atau bukan, kau harus melakukan tantanganku,"

Draco menaikkan alisnya cukup tertarik. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Pansy. "Mudah saja, dan aku yakin Tuan Muda Malfoy akan dengan senang hati menerima tantangan ini,"

.

"Damn Hermione! Kenapa juga harus aku yang menjemputmu!" Draco menatap sebal pada sepupunya dari dalam mobil. "kau kan bisa pulang bersama pacar rambut merahmu itu,"

Hermione hanya memutar mata malas. "Ron ada kelas tambahan, dan aku tidak mau berjalan pulang di tengah teriknya matahari sekarang ini," balas Hermione santai.

Draco berdecak. "Sekarang memang terik, tapi nanti pasti hujan. Begitulah Inggris,"

"Dan kau tidak mungkin akan membiarkanku kehujanan kan?"

"Maybe I'm," balas Draco mendapat death glare dari Hermione. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sudah sering mendapatkannya. Walau terkadang memang tatapan Hermione bisa membunuhmu jika kau mengacuhkannya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau bilang tidak suka dengan panas yang menyengat ini, lalu kenapa masih belum masuk?"

"Sebentar, aku mau menunggu temanku dulu," jawab Hermione yang hanya membuat Draco makin jengkel padanya.

"Harry!" Hermione melambai pada Harry yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Draco yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya menoleh pada seseorang yang dipanggil Hermione, dan dia diam seketika. Memperhatikan gerak seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan kacamata membingkai kedua netra emeraldnya. Wah, ini pertama kalinya Draco tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seseorang selama ini.

"Maaf menunggu, ini bukumu. Thanks," ucap Harry sambil menyerahkan buku pada Hermione.

"You're welcome," balas Hermione tersenyum. "Harry, kau mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan hari ini supirku dengan senang hati menjemputku,"

"Oh, aku memang baik hati, Nona Muda!" balas Draco sarkas.

Harry hanya tertawa kecil melihat balasan Draco terhadap perkataan Hermione. Tapi Hermione tetap tidak peduli pada sepupunya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Harry, kenalkan, ini sepupuku, Draco Malfoy,"

Harry mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Draco. "Hi!" sapanya ramah hingga kedua matanya ikut tersenyum.

Draco terdiam. Kata Hi yang kedelapan untuk hari ini. Dan itu membuat Draco teringat akan tantangan yang di berikan Pansy kepadanya. Namun entah kenapa, ia masih belum bisa berhenti menatap wajah manis Harry.

"Dan Draco, ini sahabat terbaikku, Harry Potter," Hermione tidak lupa untuk memperkenalkan Harry pada Draco.

Dan bukannya menyapa balik Harry, Draco malah mengatakan hal yang luar biasa unik untuk sebuah pertemuan pertama. "Let's fuck,"

Plak*

Dan satu pukulan telak di berikan Hermione pada kepala Draco menggunakan kamus yang sama dengan yang ia pakai untuk memukul kepala Ron. Berharap jika pukulan itu bisa me-normalkan otak sepupunya ini.

"Hell! You're moron!" teriak Draco menatap tajam Hermione. Tapi tatapannya kalah dengan tatapan tajam Hermione yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Perhatikan kata-katamu! Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya!" Hermione cepat-cepat menoleh pada Harry yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan meminta maaf atas perbuatan sepupunya. "Maaf Harry, aku bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menjadi menyebalkan adalah tujuannya hidup, dan lebih baik kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya,"

Harry menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. "U-um, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Ya, aku akan mengantar kalian berdua pulang, jadi ayo cepat naik," perintah Draco santai seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa tadi.

"Pasti aku mendapat sebuah kutukan sehingga bisa memiliki sepupu sepertimu," gumam Hermione yang pada akhirnya masuk ke mobil Draco dan diikuti oleh Harry yang duduk di belakang.

"Drake, tetap lurus dan tidak lama kita akan sampai di rumah Harry," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk jalan lurus di pertigaan. Bukannya tetap lurus, Draco malah belok kanan membuat Hermione bingung. "Kenapa malah belok?"

"Rumahmu ke arah sini kan?" Hermione mengangguk. "biar aku antar kau dulu,"

"No, no, no!" Hermione tiba-tiba menatap Draco galak. "kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkan sahabatku denganmu sendirian? Tanpa pengawasan?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Tidak! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Harry? Meskipun kau sepupuku, tetap saja kau tidak aman untuk dekat-dekat dengan Harry!" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan. Bukannya Hermione begitu tidak percaya dengan Draco, hanya saja setelah perkataan pertama Draco pada Harry, Hermione sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Harry bersama Draco.

"Tenang saja, mana berani aku melakukan hal-hal aneh pada bocah manis ini," balas Draco dan menatap Harry dari kaca depan dan menampilkan seringainya.

Hermione berjanji untuk segera membunuh sepupunya ini. "Harry, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu bertemu dengan ferret menyebalkan ini," ucap Hermione dengan nada begitu menyesal.

Harry hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," jujur, Harry juga cukup terhibur dengan perdebatan kedua saudara jauh ini.

"Baiklah, Hermione, silahkan keluar dari mobilku,"

Hermione menatap tidak percaya pada sepupunya. "Seolah kau mengusirku, Tuan Malfoy," ucapnya dan kemudian keluar dari mobil Draco. "Dan ingat!" Hermione kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke mobil dan menatap tajam Draco. "jangan macam-macam pada Harry, atau pemakamanmu akan siap besok!" ancam Hermione yang lagi-lagi tidak dipedulikan oleh Draco.

"Ya, ya, sekarang pergilah," usir Draco sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengusir.

Hermione masih sempat memberikan satu lagi death glare pada Draco dan kemudian beralih pada Harry. "Harry, sampai jumpa lagi besok, dan bilang saja padaku jika dia melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu," ucapnya dengan senyum manis dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di depan sekarang,"

Harry terlihat bingung. "Aku? Kenapa?"

Draco memutar mata. "Jika kau duduk di belakang seperti itu, maka orang-orang akan berpikir jika aku adalah seorang supir. Dan ingat, mana ada supir yang bisa se-tampan ini kan," terang Draco dan kemudian Harry segera berpindah posisi ke kursi di samping Draco.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama di perjalanan mereka hingga Draco buka suara. "Hei, kau tidak benar-benar takut padaku kan? Tenang saja, aku memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak akan macam-macam,"

Harry tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak takut padamu kok," sangkal Harry. "ngomong-ngomong, Malfoy,"

"Draco saja,"

"Um, Draco, apakah kau sudah bertemu soulmatemu?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

Mendengar kata soulmate, Draco mendadak dongkol. "Belum," jawabnya singkat. "dan asal kau tau saja, ini sedikit menjengkelkan karena aku sudah berkali-kali salah mengira orang lain adalah soulmateku karena dia akan bicara padaku dengan begitu normal," jelas Draco berterus terang. Aneh, jarang sekali Draco mau menceritakan suasana hatinya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Memangnya soulmatemu akan mengatakan apa?"

"Sama seperti kata yang pertama kali kau ucapkan padaku,"

Harry membulatkan matanya. "B-benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk. "Begitu umum bukan?" tidak ada balasan dari Harry, dan itu membuat Draco sedikit menoleh pada Harry. Dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah terkejut Harry yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Terlihat bodoh, tapi menggemaskan bagi Draco.

'Tunggu, apakah ada alasan kenapa dia sampai seterkejut ini? ' tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri. "Harry, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan soulmatemu?" Draco menunggu jawaban Harry harap-harap cemas.

"B-belum," jawab Harry mendadak gugup. "dan sepertinya aku baru saja bertemu dengannya,"

Sekarang giliran Draco yang terkejut. "Apa kata pertama yang diucapkan soulmatemu padamu?"

Harry menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Le- let's f- fuck," Harry menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

Mata Draco mengedip cepat. "E-eh?" Draco segera menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap lurus pada Harry. "Harry, benarkah?"

Harry mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan bohong tentang hal seperti itu,"

Dan tiba-tiba, Harry merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pipinya. Dan dengan perlahan, Draco meminta Harry menatap lurus ke manik silver kebiruannya. Dan semua terjadi sekejap mata, kedua bibir itu saling berbagi ciuman.

Draco memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada ciuman mereka, dan sedikit terkekeh karena Harry yang membalas dengan begitu kikuk. Draco yakin jika ini adalah ciuman pertama Harry. Harry perlahan membuka mulutnya saat Draco terus saja menjilati bibir bawahnya. Dan hal itu hanya membuat mereka makin dekat. Draco yang memang sudah menginginkan lebih membawa tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos Harry. Terkejut dengan sentuhan Draco, Harry segera mendorong tubuh Draco hingga ciuman mereka mau tidak mau harus berakhir.

Draco memasang raut kecewa. Masih belum puas. "Harry, kenapa sudah berakhir?"

Harry memandang Draco tajam. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mobil yang masih menyala?"

"Tapi kan aku hanya meminta sedikit lagi," pinta Draco seperti bocah.

"Tidak!" balas Harry absolut.

Draco menghela napas. "Baiklah baiklah," ucapnya pasrah, dan kemudian kembali membawa mobilnya ke jalanan. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Draco Malfoy begitu patuh pada orang lain. "tapi kau tetap tidak bisa menolak ajakan pertamaku," Harry memandang Draco melotot. "tidak ada penolakan, kita akan melakukannya nanti. Aku harus beli kondom dulu,"

Harry sekarang hanya bisa berharap jika pagi besok, ia tidak akan kesulitan berjalan. Hah, ternyata apa yang dikhawatirkan Harry selama ini menang benar.

Soulmatenya adalah orang yang begitu aneh.

.

"Drake, dia begitu menggemaskan!" komentar Pansy saat melihat foto Harry yang diperlihatkan oleh Draco. "kasian sekali anak menggemaskan seperti dia harus mendapatkan soulmate yang begitu brengsek sepertimu,"

"Hoi!" Draco merasa tersinggung.

"Hm, tapi kau tetap melakukan tantangannya, kan?" tanya Blaise.

Draco menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Ia kemudian memperbesar foto Harry yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Blaise dan Pansy berdecak kagum melihat perpotongan leher Harry yang penuh dengan bercak merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih karena sudah membuatku mengatakan kata-kata itu. Karena dengan hal itu, aku sudah memiliki Harry sepenuhnya."

.

"Apa? Draco!?" raut wajah Hermione begitu jelas mengatakan jika ia terkejut. Harry hanya mengangguk kecil sebagi jawaban. "t-tunggu, bukankah kata yang pertama diucapkan Draco padamu adalah..."

"Ya, makanya aku begitu terkejut mendengar Draco mengatakannya," sambung Harry dengan santai. Beda dengan Hermione yang tidak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Pantas saja cara berjalanmu hari ini begitu aneh," gumam Hermione namun sayangnya masih bisa didengar oleh Harry yang kemudian menatapnya tajam. "dan Harry, saat aku bilang bahwa aku kasihan pada soulmatemu, aku akan menariknya kembali. Lebih pas jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku kasihan padamu,"

Harry hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan jujur Hermione. Sedang Ron yang berada di belakang mereka hanya menatap dengan bingung. "Kalian bicara apa sih?"

_Soulmate_ — **Completed**


	8. Kiss

Tittle: **Kiss**

Genre: **Romance**, **Humor**

Rating: **T**

Words: **1k+**

* * *

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Harry bertanya dengan nada malas dan frustrasinya saat Draco menghalangi jalannya bersama Crabbe dan Goyle yang setia di belakangnya. Harry benar-benar bingung, apakah Draco tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan selain mengganggunya? Hanya sehari saja Harry berharap tidak diganggu oleh si junior Malfoy itu.

"Ingin ke perpustakaan ya, Potter?" tanya Draco basa basi. "sudah seperti Bookhead saja," sambungnya sambil memandang Hermione dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Hermione lebih memilih untuk diam sekarang. Percuma juga jika membalas perkataan Draco. Lagipula dia memang seorang Book's nerd.

"Bookhead? Harry itu Scarhead," balas Ron dengan bodohnya hanya membuat kedua sahabatnya menghela napas. Heran kenapa sahabat mereka jadi bodoh disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapat dari otak kecilmu itu, Weasel," balas Draco segera dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baru saja Ron ingin membalas perkataan Draco, Harry langsung menahannya. Harry memandang Draco dengan ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya Harry memang begitu malas untuk berdebat sekarang. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi saja," ajak Harry pada kedua temannya.

Namun bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika membiarkan Harry Potter pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas perkataannya. Dia lagi-lagi menghalangi jalan Harry dan kembali menampilkan seringai menyebalkannya –namun tampan disaat bersamaan.

Harry mendesah frustrasi. "Apa sih maumu, Malfoy?!" teriak Harry geram.

"Aku? Entah lah," jawab Draco santai yang hanya membuat Harry makin kesal saja. "tapi mungkin aku memang menginginkan satu hal.."

Harry masih mencoba untuk tidak peduli saat tangan Draco memegang dagunya dan mantap lurus ke mata emerald Harry. Seolah menantangnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka kebingungan melihat posisi ambigu ini. Dan tidak sedikit yang mulai berfantasi.

"Apa?" Harry menuntut meminta jawaban.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang setelah memberi sebuah seringai licik, Draco langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Harry. Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, kedua matanya membulat sempurna, dan tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Goyle dan Crabbe terkejut bukan main, Ron terdiam tidak bisa bereaksi, Hermione jelas ingin memukul kepala Draco dengan buku di tangannya sekarang juga namun rasa terkejut lebih mendominasi. Dan semua orang yang melalui mereka berhenti seketika, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja mereka sampai lupa. Namun dengan segera Harry mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

_Plak!_

"Hei! That's hurts! Moron!" teriak Draco setelah mendapatkan satu tamparan langsung di pipinya dari Harry.

"Peduli setan!" teriak Harry dengan tatapan tajamnya dan kemudian segera melalui Draco diikuti dengan Ron dan Hermione yang kebingungan tidak tau harus bicara apa. Bahkan untuk membalas tatapan tajam Draco saja mereka lupa.

Draco yang masih memperhatikan Harry dari belakang meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah. "What's my fault?"

Crabbe dan Goyle yang menatapnya iba seolah berkata, 'luar biasa kau masih menanyakan hal itu, sobat'.

"Harry!" Hermione dan Ron terus saja berusaha memanggil Harry, namun sepertinya teman berkacamata mereka itu sedang tidak mau diajak bicara.

"Damn!" Harry tiba-tiba berteriak frustrasi membuat kedua sahabatnya akhirnya memilih untuk diam dari pada berurusan dengan Harry yang sedang marah. Harry kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione dengan wajah merah entah karena marah atau malu.

"Kita tidak ikut?" tanya Ron hati-hati.

"Kau boleh pergi jika kau yakin bisa menghadapi Harry dengan segala kutukannya," balas Hermione dan segera balik badan menuju perpustakaan, tujuan pertama mereka. Dan Ron lebih memilih untuk mengekori Hermione, daripada harus berhadapan dengan seorang Harry Potter yang sedang marah.

Harry yang masih belum bisa berhenti mengutuk Draco bahkan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Dan orang-orang yang awalnya ingin menyapanya langsung mengurungkan niat melihat wajah Harry yang seperti akan membunuh siapa pun yang mengganggunya. Separah inikah efek ciuman dari seorang Draco Malfoy?

"Draco Fucking Malfoy! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" teriak Harry tertahan. Sebenarnya Harry tidak terlalu mempedulikan siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya, tapi mengingat kembali bagaimana Draco menciumnya tadi, Harry jadi ingin segera dibunuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan sekarang juga! Bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan menghantui Draco seumur hidupnya.

Dan makin menyebalkan saat Harry yang belum puas mengatakan sumpah serapahnya pada Draco, sepasang lengan menariknya ke dalam sebuah kelas yang kosong. Sumpah serapah Harry langsung berhenti saat melihat pelaku yang menariknya paksa. Orang yang sama yang membuatnya begitu frustrasi dari tadi.

"Apa lagi Mr. Mafoy?!" Harry benar-benar geram. Apalagi melihat seringai di wajah Draco yang masih terpatri rapi.

"Kau tidak perlu marah-marah juga kan,"

"Tentu aku perlu!" teriak Harry lagi namun Draco segera menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau ini teriak-teriak terus, tenang sedikit dong," balas Draco yang hanya di balas tatapan tidak peduli dari Harry namun seolah ingin membunuhnya. "seharusnya aku yang berteriak padamu, lihat!"

Draco memperlihatkan pipi kirinya yang memerah. Jejak tangan Harry tercetak jelas di sana. Namun Harry tidak peduli, itu bukan salahnya. Ia hanya refleks! Walau sedari dulu Harry benar-benar ingin menampar Draco. Sangat-sangat ingin.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Harry dengan malas. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Hei, Harry tidak sedang gugup karena berdiri begitu dekat dengan Draco kan?

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau membuat wajah tampanku jadi seperti ini," lagi-lagi Draco menunjukkan pipinya pada Harry, dan lagi-lagi Harry tidak peduli. Mencoba tidak peduli sebenarnya.

"Kau kan bisa mengobatinya sendiri, apa gunanya kau mempelajari sihir-sihir dan ramuan itu? Lagipula Hospital Wings buka duapuluh empat jam!" Harry tak habis pikir. "kena tampar saja kau negluh, apa lagi kalau kulemparkan semua kutukan-kutukan itu padamu,"

Draco hanya mencibir menanggapi perkataan Harry. "Tapi kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini," Draco masih bersikeras. "setidaknya bertanggung jawablah sedikit!"

Harry mengernyit. Siapa yang salah di sini sebenarnya? Dia yang _refleks_ menampar Draco atau Draco yang _menciumnya_ hingga membuat Harry ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga?

"Malfoy, kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu setelah dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamaku," ucap Harry penuh penekanan.

Draco mendengus. "Ciuman pertama? How lucky I am,"

Harry benar-benar ingin membawa Draco ke ketinggian tujuh ratus meter dan menjatuhkannya dari sana sehingga Harry bisa dengan puas menertawakan Draco yang terbaring di Hospital Wings.

"ugh! Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa untukmu?" ucap Harry final. Ia hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan Draco Malfoy lebih lama lagi. Ingat, hanya itu, tidak lebih.

"Menurutmu apa yang pantas kau lakukan?" dan sepertinya Draco berpikir kebalikan dengan Harry. Karena ia ingin melihat wajah kesal Harry lebih lama lagi. Entahlah, sepertinya wajah kesal Harry yang menggemaskan menjadi candu bagi Draco.

'_Merlin! Kutukan apa yang aku dapatkan sehingga aku harus bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini?!_ ' teriak Harry frustrasi dalam hati.

"Potty, apakah aku masih harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan obatku?" Harry benar-benar ingin menambah satu tamparan lagi pada wajah yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Potter?"

Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi berhadapan dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan ciptaan Tuhan ini, Harry akhirnya menyerah. Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, Harry memajukan wajahnya sehingga ia bisa mengecup pipi Draco di tempat yang ia tampar sebelumnya. Harry kemudian menatap Draco yang tiba-tiba hanya diam tanpa bicara dengan malas. "Sudah kan," dan setelahnya segera meninggalkan Draco yang masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Takut jika Draco menyadari jika wajahnya mendadak memanas.

Draco masih memproses apa yang dilakukan Harry padanya, entah kenapa otaknya begitu lemot sekarang. Ia memegang pipinya yang tadi diberi sebuah kecupan oleh Harry. Ya, kecupan. Seorang Harry Potter memberinya kecupan yang begitu manis dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Draco segera menyusul ke luar kelas dan melihat punggung Harry yang masih belum jauh. Sebuah senyum di sudut bibir Draco mengembang melihat leher Harry yang memerah dari belakang.

Hm, sepertinya seorang Draco Malfoy baru saja menemukan hobi baru. Sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada membuat pemuda Potter itu kesal. Tidak apa kan, jika Draco mengklaim bahwa hanya ia saja yang boleh mencicipi bibir manis Harry?

Tidak boleh?

Hm, Draco tidak peduli, jika dia bilang Harry adalah miliknya, maka dia tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang.

Ya, sepertinya keusilan Draco untuk mencium Harry membawanya pada hal yang lebih besar.

* * *

_Kiss_ — **Completed**


	9. April Fools? Let's Confess

Tittle : April Fools? Let's Confess!

Genre : Romance Humor

Rating : T

Words : 2k+

* * *

1 April.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari pada terbangun di pagi awal April yang damai ini? Ketenangan di awal April bisa saja berujung bencana. Setidaknya itu yang selama ini di percayai oleh Harry Potter.

Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap kalender di depannya. Ia sudah bertekad, ia tidak akan terkena tipuan-tipuan bodoh dari teman-temannya lagi. Terkadang Harry bingung, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi target semua orang saat April Mop? Bahkan tahun lalu, semua teman se-asramanya bekerja sama pada April Mop dan berakhir dengan Harry yang membayar semua jajanan mereka. Atau mungkin kita bisa membahas yang tahun lalunya lagi. Saat Harry dengan bodohnya tertipu candaan si kembar Weasley dan membuatnya harus berlarian mengelilingi Hogwarts untuk mencari benda yang katanya sangat berharga bagi mereka dan hanya berakhir dengan Harry yang melewati pesta ulang tahun Fred dan George. Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang bertanya kemana saja ia seharian ini. Bahkan Hermione yang paling perhatian pun lupa padanya.

"Morning, mate," sapa Ron saat baru bangun dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Hm, morning," sapa Harry balik. Harry sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika Ron ingin membuat candaan di pagi April hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Serius sekali," komentar Ron sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Nothing," balas Harry singkat sebelum sahabatnya itu masuk ke kamar mandi. '_Ya, masih terlalu pagi, siapa juga yang akan bercanda sepagi ini,_'

"WHO PUTS THAT FUCKING FILTHY MONSTER IN MY TEETH BRUSH?!"

Harry terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Ron dari kamar mandi dan segera menyusul sahabatnya dengan diikuti Seamus dan Neville di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Neville panik.

"Benda menjijikkan itu!" pandangan ketiganya langsung beralih pada benda yang ditunjuk oleh Ron.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang terletak di lantai. Raut wajah Ron sangat memperlihatkan jika ia begitu benci dengan benda seukuran telapak tangannya itu.

Belum semenit Harry menyentuh benda itu, ia langsung tertawa. Ron yang melihat temannya itu tertawa hanya bingung. Bahkan Seamus yang sekarang juga berdiri di samping Harry ikut tertawa saat tau benda apa itu.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Ron, ini hanya mainan," ucap Harry masih tertawa sambil menyodorkan laba-laba mainan yang memang terlihat nyata itu pada Ron. Dan Ron dengan sigap langsung menjauh sambil menatap tajam Harry. Meskipun mainan, tetap saja ia dibuat hampir jantungan tadi.

"Hey Ron, kertas ini jatuh bersamanya," kata Seamus sambil memungut secarik kertas kecil di lantai.

Ron langsung mengambilnya dari Seamus dan mulai membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Ugh, ia begitu familiar dengan tulisan ini.

'Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu hari ini, Bro! By the way, tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?'

"Gred! Feorge!" teriak Ron frustrasi hingga suaranya menggema di kamar mandi.

Harry, Seamus, dan Neville hanya tertawa melihatnya kemudian mereka bertiga keluar membiarkan Ron membersihkan dirinya pagi ini. Dengan tawa yang masih belum hilang pastinya.

Harry mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur dan meletakkan mainan laba-laba itu di meja. Kenapa ia masih membawa benda tak bergunan ini? Oh, mungkin berguna jika ia ingin mengerjai sahabatnya itu lagi. "Yeah, ini bukan sepenuhnya pagi yang tenang di awal April," gumamnya dan kemudian hanya diam melamun melihat langit-langit kamar.

Tidak lama, Ron akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragamnya yang terlihat rapi. "Tidak aku sangka dua makhluk menyebalkan itu sudah mencari masalah denganku sepagi ini. Heran aku, kenapa bisa mendapat saudara seperti mereka," gerutu Ron membuat Harry terkekeh. "Berhenti tertawa Harry! Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Kau pasti bercanda Ron, itu luar biasa lucu," balas Harry masih tertawa.

Ron menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. "Berdoa saja agar kau tidak mendapat kesialan untuk hari ini, mate,"

"Hm, aku memang korban paling mudah bagi kalian di April mop, tapi aku akan buktikan jika hari ini tidak akan semudah yang kalian kira. Aku sudah belajar dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya," kata Harry percaya diri.

Ron mendengus. "Kalau kau bersiap dengan hal yang besar, maka kau akan mudah termakan dengan hal yang kecil,"

"Aku ragu,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," dan Ron kemudian memilih duduk di kasurnya sambil memikirkan beberapa skenario dan pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan bahan yang bagus untuk memulai pagi di satu April. "Ngomong-ngomong Harry, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau gay?"

Harry yang masih memperhatikan langit-langit kamar menghela napasnya. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, mate. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu yakin kau akan mengerti, apalagi alasanku menjadi gay hanyalah karena si Slytherin itu,"

"Mate," timpal Ron segera dengan wajah terkejut. "Woah, chill, I was just kidding,"

'_What?!_ ' teriak Harry dalam hati, namun ia masih mencoba terlihat tenang. Jangan sampai ia lagi-lagi menjadi korban langganan tahun ini. "Tentu saja. Aku juga bercanda,"

Ron lagi-lagi mendengus geli. "Tapi kau langsung menjawab saat aku tanya. Jelas jika kau berkata jujur tadi," katanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Harry.

"Aku serius! Aku juga bercanda," ucap Harry penuh penekanan.

"Seolah aku percaya Harry," balas Ron tidak peduli. "dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa Slytherin yang kau bahas tadi?" tanya Ron dengan seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

Harry terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa bodohnya dia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa keceplosan mengatakan hal bodoh itu? "Aku tidak ingat menyebut Slytherin tadi,"

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," kata Ron masih menyeringai. Namun Harry mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan memilih sibuk dengan Marauders Map. "aku memikirkan satu orang di kepalaku Harry,"

"Tidak peduli," balas Harry tanpa menoleh.

"Oh mate, apa salahnya bicara padaku?" Ron masih memaksa. "Ya, kalau kau tidak mau bicara tidak apa. Tapi aku pastikan jika kau yang akan bicara padaku dengan sendirinya,"

"Hm, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu tidak bicara denganmu kan,"

"Aku ragu tentang itu," Ron kemudian kembali memikirkan skenario lainnya.

"Harry," panggil Ron namun tidak dibalas apa pun oleh Harry. "Harry?" Ron kembali memanggil, namun sepertinya Harry memang tidak mau bicara padanya sekarang. Ron mendengus dan kemudian kembali buka suara, "kau tau apa yang dikatakan Malfoy kemarin?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya kemarin?" tanya Harry langsung penasaran.

Ron yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu langsung tertawa puas. Harry yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menatap Ron tajam. "Sudah kuduga! You're so gay for him, Harry!"

"Aku hanya bercanda karena aku tau kau juga bercanda, Ron," ucap Harry membela diri. Tapi perkataannya hanya membuat tawa Ron makin pecah.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Apa kalian tidak mau sarapan pagi ini?"

Tawa Ron segera mereda saat mendengar teriakan Hermione dari luar. "Yes Hermione, kami segera datang," jawab Ron dan kemudian segera mengajak Harry ke luar. Namun sepertinya Harry benar-benar bertekad untuk tidak bicara dengannya hari ini. Ron kemudian kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi sang Golden Boy tersebut.

"Hurry up!" perintah Hermione pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan Hermione langsung bingung mendapati Harry yang terlihat begitu kesal. "Harry, ada apa?"

"Nothing," jawab Harry singkat dan langsung mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu menuju aula.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hermione pada Ron sambil mengikuti Harry dari belakang.

Ron yang masih tertawa menjawab. "Aku rasa aku menemukan mainan baru yang menarik pagi ini,"

"Maksudmu?" Hermione malah tambah bingung. Namun Ron hanya tertawa pelan dan kemudian duduk di seberang Harry saat mereka sudah sampai di aula.

"Aku akan perlihatkan padamu," bisik Ron pada Hermione dan kemudian mengambil ayam di depannya. Bersiap memulai scene baru. "Mione, kau sudah dengar belum?"

"Apa?"

Ron berdeham. "Katanya pagi ini Malfoy akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya di tepi danau," ucap Ron berhati-hati kemudian sedikit menoleh pada Harry yang tiba-tiba menghentikan acara makannya.

"Benarkah? Aku bari tau," balas Hermione cukup terkejut. Sepertinya Hermione juga menjadi korban dari candaan Ron.

"Dan sepertinya itu alasan Malfoy tidak ada untuk sarapan pagi ini," dan kemudian Ron kembali fokus makan.

Harry yang duduk di seberangnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya pada meja Slytherin, mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan benar saja, rambut platina itu tidak ditemukan Harry diantara anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

"Harry, sepertinya kau mencari seseorang, atau hanya perasaanku saja?" tanya Ron dengan seringainya yang dibalas tatapan tajam Harry.

Hermione yang bingung dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini hanya diam. Dan dia makin bingung saat Harry tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau mau ke mana? Tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya gadis Granger itu.

"Hanya cari angin. Dan sarapanku sudah cukup kok," jawab Harry dan kemudian segera meninggalkan aula.

Hermione yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Harry kemudian menoleh pada Ron yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Hermione memandangnya aneh. "Ron, kau sakit atau gila?"

Ron tersedak mendengar perkataan Hermione padanya dan kemudian segera mengambil minumnya. "Jahat sekali kau memanggilku gila. Seolah kau tidak gila saja," gumam Ron pelan agar Hermione tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pagi ini? Harry sudah terlihat kesal saat aku melihatnya, lalu tiba-tiba anak itu pergi tanpa bilang alasannya. Kau jahil lagi padanya kan?" tebak Hermione yang seratus persen benar.

"Yeah, tidak apa kan, April Mop hanya datang sekali setahun. Walau aku yakin mudah saja menipu anak itu setiap harinya," balas Ron tanpa menoleh. "dan Hermione, jangan menyebar berita tentang Malfoy yang mengungkapkan perasaannya itu, jika tidak dia pasti akan langsung membunuhku,"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku bisa peduli tentang apa pun yang terjadi pada ferret itu kan,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Oh Mione, aku pikir kau pintar," dan Ron mendapat satu pukulan _sayang_ di kepalanya. "Kau tidak lihat reaksi Harry tadi? Itulah mainan baruku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Hermione memproses setiap perkataan Ron dan menggabungkan setiap reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Harry. Hermione akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dari awal?"

Meanwhile, Harry yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggir danau hitam tidak henti-hentinya mengomeli dirinya sendiri akan reaksi spontannya. "Apa-apan kau Harry, kenapa juga kau penasaran? Kenapa kau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, dia saja tidak peduli denganmu. Dan lihat sekarang, kau lagi-lagi termakan tipuan murahan Ron!"

"Tidak salah jika ada yang mengatakan kau gila sekarang, Potter,"

Harry begitu terkejut mendengar suara yang amat sangat ia kenal itu. "Malfoy.." Harry hanya bisa diam di tempatnya menatap Draco yang terduduk di atas batu di tepi danau. Harry kini benar-benar khawatir. Mendapati Draco berada di sini, jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ron itu bukan hanya sekedar tipuan di April Mop.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

Draco mengernyit bingung dengan nada bicara Harry yang terdengar ragu. Bahkan manik emerald itu tidak memandangnya saat bicara. "Bukan urusanmu kan," balas Draco sambil melempar sebuah kerikil ke arah danau.

Harry jadi makin gelisah. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Siapa tau jika nanti memang akan ada seorang gadis yang muncul.

Draco yang melihat tingkah Harry makin bingung dibuatnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Ah- um, bukan apa-apa, hanya memikirkan mimpi burukku semalam," jawabnya mencoba terlihat tenang.

Namun Draco Malfoy tidak semudah itu tertipu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Harry yang kini mendadak jadi panik. Ia tidak tau harus mundur atau tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Yang jelas, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya sekarang.

Biasanya Harry masih bisa bersikap biasa saja di depan Draco, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda karena ia masih memikirkan perkataan Ron tentang Draco.

"Aku tau ini terdengar aneh, tapi kau sepertinya ada alasan lain datang ke sini," ucap Draco saat ia sudah berada di depan Harry.

"um, itu, aku hanya.." Harry tidak bisa mencari alasan lagi. Sedang Draco hanya diam menyuruh Harry melanjutkan perkataannya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Draco, Harry sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi. "A-aku dengar kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai di sini,"

Draco menaikkan alis terkejut. Berita apa ini? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, itu hanya salah satu keusilan Ron. Satu April, kau tau itu kan," kata Harry cepat sebelum Draco sempat berkomentar.

Draco mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati ia sempat mengutuk Ron dan bersumpah akan memberinya pelajaran nanti. Kemudian Draco kembali menoleh pada Harry yang sedari tadi masih belum mau menatapnya langsung. Dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Lalu, kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Weasel-bee itu?"

Harry mengangguk tanpa sadar. Anggukan kecil itu hanya membuat seringai Draco makin melebar. "Dan sekarang kau mengatakan dirimu bodoh mempercayai kata-katanya?"

Harry menghela napas panjang. Menyebalkan harus membahas hal itu lagi. Draco yang masih belum berhenti menampilkan seringainya kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Harry mendekat padanya membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu kebingungan. Dan gugup di saat bersamaan.

"M-Malfoy?" sekarang Harry mulai panik kalau-kalau Draco bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa sekarang bekerja lebih cepat.

Draco memandang Harry dan sedikit terkekeh melihat pipi Harry yang perlahan merona. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau buat perkataannya itu menjadi kenyataan?"

"Ha?" Harry tidak bisa memproses perkataan Draco barusan karena ia begitu terkejut saat Draco tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir. Harry bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saking terkejutnya. Ia hanya diam dan tanpa sadar mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Draco. Ia mulai menikmati ciuman ini. Bibirnya dengan kikuk membalas lumatan-lumatan manis yang di berikan Draco.

Draco terkekeh di sela ciuman mereka. Ia makin mendekatkan tubuh Harry dengan menguatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry. Ia terus melumat dan menjilat bibir Harry dengan lembut. Karena Harry yang begitu kikuk dan lengah, Draco kemudian mengambil kesempatan dengan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Harry membuat pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit mengerang. Semakin lama mereka berciuman, semakin panas pula ciuman mereka. Harry bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ada yang melihat mereka nanti, yang jelas ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Ciuman Draco yang mendominasi membuat Harry ingin terus bersama pemuda itu. Namun Harry segera mendorong pundak Draco mencoba mengatakan jika ia butuh bernapas. Dengan berat hati, Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap pada Harry yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Wah wah, aku merasa begitu tersanjung karena kau tidak menolakku," ucap Draco dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Ap- itu hanya.." Harry jadi gagap tidak tau harus membalas apa.

"Tak apa jika kau malu," kata Draco sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry. Dan kini tangannya malah beralih menggenggam sebelah tangan Harry membuat sang Gryffindor itu bingung, "tapi jika kau masih marah karena berhasil dibodohi oleh si Weasel itu, bilang saja padanya jika seorang Draco Malfoy baru saja mencium orang yang disukainya di tepi danau. Dan sekarang mereka sudah pacaran," dan Harry jadi makin memerah saat Draco dengan tiba-tiba mencium punggung tangannya dengan manis.

"Apa maksudmu?" sepertinya otak Harry memang mulai melambat. Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum membiarkan Harry memikirkan jawabannya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Harry akhirnya bisa mengerti maksud setiap perkataan Draco. Ia yang awalnya terkejut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "K-kau hanya bercanda kan? April Fools,"

Draco memutar mata malas. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa ia begitu membenci satu April. "Kau mau dicium lagi ya? Atau kau malah mau yang lebih? Bodoh sekali kau masih berpikir aku bercanda," pertanyaan Draco hanya membuat Harry memerah entah karena marah atau malu.

"Tapi, mana mungkin kau.." Harry menundukkan wajahnya merasa takut. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya jika Draco memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku serius," kata Draco begitu lembut dan mengangkat wajah Harry agar menatapnya. "Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu? Aku hanya mau cari perhatianmu saja. Coba kau pikir, siapa yang sanggup bermain-main di kelas Snape? Aku bahkan mau memanjat pohon sambil meledekmu hanya untuk terlihat keren di depanmu,"

"Keren? Kau hanya terlihat konyol," balas Harry dengan tawa kecil mengiringi.

Draco mencubit pipi Harry gemas meminta pacar barunya itu untuk diam. "Pokoknya aku menyukaimu, aku tidak bercanda. Dan kita pacaran sekarang,"

"Seolah kau memaksaku,"

"Aku memang memaksamu,"

Harry tertawa pelan dan kemudian kembali terdiam. Merasa canggung tiba-tiba. Begitulah orang-orang saat baru saja jadi pasangan.

Draco yang melihat Harry masih malu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik tangan Harry agar ikut bersamanya. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Kencan tentu saja," jawab Draco santai, "tapi sebelum itu aku harus berterimakasih dulu pada temanmu itu karena sudah membuatku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Dan, ah! Aku harus memberitahu seluruh Hogwarts tentang ini. Pasti semua orang akan heboh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kenyataan– auch!" Draco terkejut saat Harry tiba-tiba mencubit lengannya. "What?"

Harry menatap Draco malas. "Tidak bisa kah kita tetap di sini? Aku sedang tidak mau bicara dengan Ron,"

Melihat raut wajah Harry yang begitu menggemaskan saat cemberut membuat Draco langsung mengecup kedua pipi Harry. "Baiklah baiklah, tapi jangan pasang raut wajah seperti itu. Nanti aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Dan kemudian Draco kembali membawa Harry ke dalam pelukan yang hangat sambil mencium bibir _peach_ Harry.

Harry tertawa di sela ciuman mereka. Siapa sangka jika hari yang paling ia hindari tiap tahunnya akan menjadi hari yang paling berharga baginya. Ternyata ketenangan di pagi awal April hanyalah permulaan dari semua hal luar bias ini.

Terimakasih Ronald, kau membantu sahabatmu mendapat keberuntungan dengan keusilanmu.

* * *

_April Fools? Let's Confess!_ — **Completed**


	10. Date Date!

Tittle : Date Date!

Genre : Romance, fluffy

Rating: T

Word : 2k+

* * *

Perang telah usai, dan ini setidaknya bisa membuat seorang Harry Potter jadi lebih tenang. Ia bisa menikmati tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Ia bisa terus bercanda bersama teman-temannya tanpa perlu waspada akan hal-hal yang tidak mereka inginkan akan terjadi. Namun yang terbaik baginya adalah, ia bisa menikmati waktu yang lebih banyak bersama kekasihnya.

"Harry!"

Harry menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ternyata itu adalah sang kekasih yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Draco berjalan ke arahnya dan segera memeluk Harry kemudian tidak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Harry.

"Kau lama sekali, aku pikir kau tidak mau datang," kata Harry sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco.

"Pansy menahanku tadi, menyuruhku membersihkan ruang rekreasi yang entah kenapa berantakan," jawab Draco.

Harry hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan kemudian Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut. "Apakah kita hanya akan menghabiskan kencan hari ini seperti biasanya?" tanya Harry setelah Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Harry memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, aku sih mau pergi ke suatu tempat denganmu," Draco menaikkan alisnya menyuruh Harry melanjutkan perkataannya. "ayo berkencan di London,"

Draco sedikit terkejut. Kencan di tempat penuh Muggle? Hal itu memang belum pernah terpikirkan oleh Draco. "Tapi bukankah Inggris terkenal hujan? Jika kemarin hujan, hari ini hujan, maka besok sudah pasti hujan. Kau yakin ingin berkencan di sana?"

Harry mengangguk pasti. "Dan bukankah menurutmu kencan di saat hujan itu terlihat romantis?"

"Romantis? Kau hanya akan demam,"

Harry mendadak cemberut dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Draco. "Kau yang tadi bertanya padaku mau ke mana kencan kali ini. Dan sekarang kau malah tidak mau menurutiku,"

Draco menggeleng cepat. "_No dear_, aku bukannya tidak mau menuruti permintaanmu, tapi kan..." Draco kehabisan alasan melihat Harry yang sudah cemberut dan tidak mau menatapnya. "Baiklah, kencan hari ini adalah di London,"

Wajah Harry langsung berubah girang. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Tunggu, dengan pakaian ini?" Draco merentangkan kedua tangannya memberitahu Harry dengan seragam Hogwarts yang mereka gunakan sekarang ini.

"Ah iya juga, kita ganti baju dulu," ucap Harry. "kembali lagi ke sini setelah ganti baju,"

"Kau tidak mau aku tolong ganti baju?" Draco sedikit menggoda Harry, dan berakhir mendapat satu pukulan sayang di kepalanya.

Keduanya kemudian berpisah sebentar untuk ganti baju. Harry sudah menggunakan celana _jeans_ dan kemeja kotak-kotaknya kembali lebih dahulu. Diikuti Draco yang datang dengan sweater berwarna hijau gelap dan celana Levi's hitam.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Harry bersemangat. Dan tepat sebelum Draco sempat bicara, Harry segera ber-apparate sambil memeluk lengan Draco erat. Ini lah yang tidak terlalu disukai oleh Draco. Ber-apparate benar benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, kini Harry dan Draco sudah berada di jalanan kota London yang ramai.

"Drake, ayo cepat!" Harry langsung saja menarik lengan Draco yang membuat pemuda Malfoy itu hampir saja terjatuh.

"Pelan-pelan Harry, kita bahkan baru sampai," Namun sepertinya Harry tidak mendengarkan apa kata Draco dan tetap menariknya hingga sampai di depan bioskop.

Draco memandang bingung pada bangunan di depannya. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Bioskop. Tempatmu untuk menonton film," jelas Harry singkat sambil memeluk lengan Draco.

"Film? Apa lagi itu?" Draco makin terlihat bingung. Namun juga merasa senang karena Harry yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya. Biasanya, saat mereka berkencan, jangankan untuk bisa sedekat ini, bergandengan saja Harry tidak mau. Malu jika ada yang melihat.

"Hm, ya film. Para Muggle membuatnya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri. Kau tau, saling beradu peran, namun kau tetap bisa menyaksikannya berkali-kali." jelas Harry sambil memesan dua tiket untuk mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Harry. Draco yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut dan kemudian duduk di samping Harry.

"Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?" tanya Draco sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Memang begitulah bioskop, dan jangan terlalu berisik, kau akan mengganggu yang lain," balas Harry dengan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Draco lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut dan duduk diam. Mencoba mencari apa yang menarik hingga Harry tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari film berjudul _Baby's Day Out_.

"Harry, bukankah para penculik itu terlalu bodoh? Dan bukankah bayi itu mendapatkan terlalu banyak keberuntungan? Dia bisa membaca masa depan ya? Sampai bisa tau jika dia akan selamat meski melewati kayu itu," Draco bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya? Apakah ini sihir? Dia hanya bayi yang bahkan masih berjalan dengan empat kaki! Dan kenapa tidak ada orang-orang yang menyadari keberadaannya? Dan makhluk hitam besar berbulu itu, apakah monster penjaganya?"

Harry gemas. Ia menoleh pada Draco dan mencoba menjelaskan. "Drake, film itu ada yang nyata dan ada pula yang tidak. Para Muggle hanya menggunakan imajinasi mereka untuk membuat cerita lebih menarik. Lihat bagaimana bayi itu menyebrang jalan? Tidak mungkin juga orang mau membiarkan anak sekecil duduk diam di tengah jalan. Mereka mengeditnya, itu hanyalah bagian dari teknologi. Jangan salah, teknologi para Muggle bahkan bisa membuat cerita di mana hewan-hewan hidup seperti manusia, atau mungkin membuat para Muggle bisa menggunakan sihir," jawab Harry yang akhirnya diangguki tanda mengerti oleh Draco. Walau Draco masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Setelah satu jam penuh, Draco dan Harry akhirnya keluar dari bioskop. "Hah, seru sekali tadi," kata Harry sambil mengingat-ingat setiap scene yang ada. "walau begitu menyebalkan karena kau tidak pernah berhenti bertanya hal-hal sepele padaku,"

"Mungkin bagimu sepele Harry, tapi bagiku semua hal itu aneh," Draco membela diri. Harry hanya angkat bahu.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Draco setelah keduanya meninggalkan bioskop.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tempat yang wajib kau kunjungi saat ke Inggris," usul Harry dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Big Ben!"

"Big Ben? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Katanya itu adalah ikon negara ini, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu," kata Draco jujur.

"Kau akan tau nantinya," Harry lagi-lagi menarik tangan Draco tiba-tiba. Harry memilih berjalan kaki menuju Big Ben, karena memang mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari menara jam itu. Lagipula, jika jalan seperti ini, akan terasa lebih romantis kan? Memang sulit untuk menjelaskan hal-hal asing yang mereka lewati pada Draco, tapi Harry juga menikmatinya. Begitu pun dengan Draco, ia malah sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan ia terus mencuri ciuman dari Harry tanpa harus mendapatkan pukulan balasan dari Harry.

"Itu dia!"

Draco mengikuti arah telunjuk Harry dan mendapati sebuah menara jam yang begitu tinggi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Jadi, ikon kota ini hanya sebuah menara jam yang tinggi itu?"

Harry menghela napasnya. "Dray, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti nilai seni dan sejarah!"

"Bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi memang tidak peduli," gumam Draco dan kemudian Harry segera menarik Draco menuju sebuah toko eskrim.

"Draco, ayo kita beli eskrim," ajak Harry dan langsung memesan satu eskrim untuk mereka.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Kau tidak membelikanku?" tanyanya saat Harry hanya membeli satu cup eskrim dan segera mengajaknya keluar dari toko.

"Satu untuk berdua." jawab Harry dengan senyum manisnya. "lebih romantis bukan?"

Draco hanya balas tersenyum gemas. Jujur saja, Draco begitu senang melihat senyum lebar Harry sedekat ini. Biasanya Harry hanya akan memberikannya senyum termanisnya saat mereka sedang berduaan saja. Tapi berbeda sekali dengan kencan hari ini, Harry malah terlihat yang paling bersemangat.

"Dray, cobalah," Harry menyodorkan satu sendok eskrim coklat pada Draco saat mereka sudah berada di Wesminster bridge, di atas sungai Thames.

Draco awalnya sedikit ragu membuka mulutnya. Merasa sedikit aneh harus mencicipi salju berwarna coklat di depannya. Namun Draco segera berseru setelah Harry malah memaksakan sendok kecil itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, manis." komentar Draco singkat dan membuat Harry tersenyum. "apakah para Muggle selalu mengumpulkan salju saat winter dan memberikannya bermacam warna?"

Harry terkekeh gemas dengan pertanyaan Draco padanya. "Tentu tidak Draco, eskrim bukan terbuat dari salju. Bahkan anak kecil pun tau itu,"

Draco mendengus. "Dan kau pikir aku akan tau? Para Muggle punya selera yang aneh,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba makanan Inggris lainnya. Beberapa orang atau mungkin banyak orang luar yang mengatakan jika makanan Inggris itu sedikit aneh. Dan yah, beberapa orang Inggris juga kadang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan mereka sendiri sih," balas Harry dan menyuap satu sendok eskrim ke mulutnya. Draco begitu gemas melihat Harry yang makan seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sudah besar, bagaimana mungkin makan masih belepotan begitu," katanya sedikit terkekeh dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Harry jadi memerah. "Kalau begini jadi makin manis," Harry hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dan saat-saat seperti inilah Draco makin senang menggoda kekasihnya.

"Um, Harry," panggil Draco setelah Harry menghabiskan sendok terakhir dari eskrim mereka. "sebenarnya benda apa itu?" tunjuk Draco pada sebuah lingkaran yang terletak cukup jauh dari mereka namun tetap terlihat begitu besar.

"Ah, itu London eye," jawab Harry. "Biang lala yang juga Landmark negara ini. Kau mau naik?"

Draco memasang raut bingung. "Naik?"

Harry mengangguk dengan semangat. Benar-benar menggemaskan. "Kita bisa naik dan menikmati keindahan kota London dari atas. Dan beruntung ini sudah hampir sore, kita bisa melihat matahari tenggelam!" jelas Harry begitu bersemangat hingga Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Harry hanya menghela napasnya dan kemudian segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menarik Draco untuk ikut berdiri. "Ayo! Kita kesana," rengek Harry masih menarik-narik lengan Draco.

"Tunggu, kita jalan kaki?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mungkin memang sedikit lama, tapi setidaknya pemandangan di sekitar tidak akan membuatmu bosan," Draco hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Harry. "Mari menyebrangi sungai Thames!" Draco benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya melihat Harry yang benar-benar antusias.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, Harry dan Draco sudah berada di depan London eye. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata ukurannya sebesar ini," kagum Draco sambil melihat puncak dari London eye.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Harry tanpa mempedulikan Draco yang masih terlihat bingung. Draco makin bingung saat Harry mengajaknya memasuki semacam kapsul dan diikuti oleh beberapa orang.

"Lalu apa sekarang?" tanya Draco bingung pada Harry setelah pintu kapsul tertutup. Harry hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan agar Draco melihatnya sendiri. Dan baru saja Draco ingin kembali buka suara, bianglala besar itu langsung bergerak membuatnya terkejut. "W-wow, kenapa tiba-tiba benda ini bergerak?"

Harry hanya tertawa gemas melihat reaksi Draco. Harry kemudian mengajak Draco untuk melihat pemandangan kota London yang dihiasi dengan langit orange. Harry memeluk lengan Draco erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco. "Bukankah indah?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Hm," balas Draco singkat yang juga mengakui betapa indahnya langit sore di London. Bahkan Big Ben terlihat jadi lebih elegan dengan matahari tenggelam sebagai latarnya. Dan bukan sebuah kejutan lagi jika Draco mengambil banyak ciuman dari Harry.

Setelah satu putaran penuh, akhirnya Harry dan Draco keluar dari London eye. Dan lagi-lagi, Draco hanya bisa bersyukur karena Harry yang masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya. Sepertinya Harry benar-benar menikmati kencan mereka hari ini. Terlihat dari semangat Harry yang masih belum surut, padahal ini sudah hampir gelap.

"Sekarang kemana lagi?" tanya Draco setelah ia dan Harry meninggalkan London eye.

Harry berpikir. Mengingat-ingat tempat yang sudah lama ingin ia kunjungi untuk kencannya. "Hm, apa ya, tempat yang begitu indah saat malam hari?" dan saat Harry berusaha mengingat-ingat, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tetesan air jatuh di ujung hidungnya. "Eh, hujan kah?" tanyanya menatap langit.

"Sepertinya begitu," tepat setelah Draco membalas perkataan Harry, hujan dengan segera mengguyur London. Harry dan Draco langsung berlari tak tentu arah hingga Harry mengajak Draco masuk ke sebuah telephone box. Awalnya sih Draco begitu bingung karena Harry lebih memilih untuk berteduh di kotak merah ini, tapi jika tidak mau kehujanan, mau bagaimana lagi kan. Memang sih, agak aneh saat orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di toko atau cafe pada saat hujan begini, sedang sepasang kekasih ini malah memilih berteduh di kotak telepon.

"Aku bilang juga apa, pasti akan turun hujan," kata Draco sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena hujan. "dan kenapa kita berteduh di sini?"

Harry hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan. Ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco sehingga Draco langsung memeluk tubuhnya. "Tidak apa kan, ini juga romantis," katanya sambil membalas pelukan Draco.

"Kau selalu bilang romantis, tapi saat kita di Hogwarts, kau bahkan tidak mau membiarkanku menggandengmu," kata Draco yang hanya membuat Harry tersenyum padanya.

"Itu karena aku malu, kita selalu jadi perhatian tiap kali bersama," jawab Harry, "bahkan jika kita hanya berdiri berdampingan, orang-orang langsung melihat. Dan itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa juga tidak nyaman?" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry dan mencium bibir peach Harry sekilas. "Nanti juga saat di pernikahan kita perhatian semua orang hanya akan tertuju pada kita. Dan kupikir tidak apa jika kita memperlihatkan betapa romantisnya kita sekarang, agar orang-orang yang nanti tidak sempat datang ke pernikahan kita tidak menyesal karena tidak datang. Karena mereka sudah sering melihat kita berdua dikelilingi aura cinta,"

Harry tertawa pelan. "Tidak aku sangka pemikiranmu sudah sampai sana Draco,"

"Apa salahnya? Aku tidak salah kan?" bela Draco yang hanya dibalas Harry dengan tawanya. "Harry, apakah kau sudah mau pulang?"

Harry menggeleng dan kemudian menjawab, "Makan malam dulu baru kita kembali ke Hogwarts," katanya. "Bukankah kau berpikir jika kencan ini cukup menyenangkan?" tanya Harry membuat Draco mengangguk. Draco jujur kok, dia tidak menutupi apa-apa. "baiklah, kapan-kapan kita akan kencan lagi ke London. Ada banyak tempat lagi yang belum kita datangi. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi Westminister Abbey, Istana Buckingham, Green Park, St James Park, Trafalgar Square. Dan kita juga bisa pergi ke Baker Street No. 221B,"

Draco mencubit gemas pipi Harry. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika wajah Harry makin menggemaskan saat ia bicara dengan begitu bersemangat seperti ini. Draco makin menghujani wajah Harry dengan kecupan-kecupan lainnya membuat Harry kegelian. "Setelah kita menikah, kita akan berkeliling Eropa," kata Draco tiba-tiba.

Harry yang awalnya terkejut kemudian tertawa ringan. "Apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir kita sudah tunangan," balasnya santai membuat Harry kembali tertawa.

Harry kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco hingga wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Draco. Harry merasa nyaman, apa lagi saat mendengar detak jantung teratur Draco yang seolah menjadi lullaby tersendiri untuknya. "Aku mengantuk," ucapnya dengan nada serak dan pelan. Benar-benar pas dengan apa yang dia katakan, bahwa dia mengantuk. "namun juga lapar di saat bersamaan," sambung Harry membuat Draco terkekeh.

Draco mengelus punggung Harry dan menatap ke luar. "Setelah hujan reda pilihlah tempat makan yang kau suka, setelah itu kita kembali,"

Harry mengangguk dengan lemah. Benar-benar sudah lelah. Memang dialah yang paling bersemangat hari ini, jadi wajar saja jika Harry yang akan kelelahan pertama kali. Draco masih merasa gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya, ia segera mengangkat kepala Harry dan menatap wajah lelah Harry. Memberikan sebuah ciuman dengan sedikit lumatan manis memang keahlian Draco, karena itulah Harry tidak akan pernah mau menolak hingga berkali-kali. Dan ciuman di bawah hujan malam Inggris ini sepertinya akan menjadi penutup kencan manis mereka hari ini. Dan dalam hati, Draco mengakui satu hal. Semua suasana ini memang _romantis_.

* * *

_Date Date! _—** Completed**


	11. That Girl From the Party

Tittle : **That Girl From The Party**

Genre : **Humor, Romance**

Rating : **M**

Words : **2k+**

* * *

"Harry, _please_," Ron makin mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Harry yang masih belum mau mendengarkannya. "Hanya kali ini saja,"

"_No_, Ronald," balas Harry tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, "untuk apa juga aku mau melakukan hal konyol itu?"

"Harry," Ron benar-benar merengek seperti anak kecil. Ia terus menggoyangkakan lengan Harry meminta sahabat berkacamatanya itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ron menghela napasnya dan memasang pose berpikir hingga mendapat sebuah ide. "Baiklah Harry, bagaimana jika kita tanding catur. Jika aku menang, kau harus setuju denganku,"

Harry yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya memutar mata malas. "Pintar sekali Ron,"

"Kalau begitu," Ron masih belum putus asa, "aku hanya mendapat waktu untuk berpikir setengah menit, dan kau bisa berpikir selama mungkin. Asal jangan seharian saja. Dan jika kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu," ucap Ron dengan tawaran lebih besar.

Harry cukup tertarik awalnya, namun ia kembali tidak peduli. Ron mengacak rambut merahnya frustrasi. "Baiklah, jika kau menang aku akan jadi babu untukmu selama dua bulan!" kata Ron final yang akhirnya membuat Harry menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah, ambil caturmu,"

.

Ron menguap lebar dan kemudian memandang sekitarnya dengan bosan. Sekarang ia tau perasaan para cowok ketika menemani pacar mereka ke salon. Ia bahkan hampir tertidur jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung dengan bando merah menghias kepalanya itu menepuk pundak Ron membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Gadis yang manis, pikir Ron, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengakui itu sekarang. "Maaf nona, tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ucap Ron ramah pada gadis dengan dress sewarna salju di depannya itu.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan kemudian kembali menepuk pundak Ron yang sepertinya hampir tertidur. Ron yang merasa terganggu mendecak sebal. "Nona, aku tau jika aku ini tampan, tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

"Mana kacamataku?"

Ron mendadak _speechless_ mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dari gadis berbando merah itu. Ia menatap lama pada wajah gadis yang terpoles mulus itu dan kemudian berseru. "Harry?"

Ron langsung berdiri dan menatap gad– pemuda di depannya tidak percaya. Ia tidak tau harus terkagum atau tertawa sekarang. Dan ia harus menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah saat melihat tatapan tajam Harry padanya. "Oh _mate_, tersenyum lah. _You're_ _cute_," kata Ron benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Harry hanya mendecak sebal. "Mana kacamataku?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pakai kacamatamu, kau mudah dikenal dengan kacamata kunomu itu," balas Ron yang hampir di beri protes oleh Harry sebelum ia bicara lagi, "mending kau pakai ini saja," usul Ron sambil mengambil tasnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dengan _full_-_frame_ sewarna _peach_. Ron segera memberikannya pada Harry.

Harry menerimanya dan memakai kacamata itu. Sedikit bingung saat ternyata kacamata itu pas sekali dengannya. "Kacamata ini kebetulan sesuai dengan mataku atau kau memang ingin memberikannya padaku?" tanya Harry sambil melihat penampilannya di cermin. Harry rasa tidak salah jika ia jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Bukan aku, tapi Mum. Dia ingin memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Tapi ia rasa itu terlalu _girly_," jelas Ron yang diangguki tanda mengerti oleh Harry. "Baiklah, Miss Potter, ayo kita pergi,"

.

"Astaga Harry, berjalanlah lebih elegan," ucap Ron terdengar memerintah dan langsung memilih diam saat Harry menatapnya tajam.

"Kau pikir mudah berjalan dengan _high_-_heels_ seperti ini?" balasnya sambil berkali-kali mengutuk sepatu berwarna putih itu di dalam hati.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ginny hanya punya _heels_. Lagipula itu membantumu tinggi. Aku tidak bilang kau pendek lho," ucap Ron segera saat Harry kembali menatapnya tajam. "lagipula siapa suruh kau kalah dariku," ucap Ron membanggakan dirinya saat mengingat Harry yang hampir frustrasi saat ia kalah catur tadi.

"Siapa juga yang suruh kau mengajakku? Kau bisa mengajak gadis lain, kenapa harus aku? Ini hanya pesta sekolah Ronald, kau tidak perlu membawa gandengan," ucap Harry benar-benar kesal.

"Aku belum bilang alasannya ya?" kata Ron _innocent_. "Pertama, tidak ada gadis yang mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku, jadi harapanku hanya pada sahabat terbaikku. Dan selanjutnya, kenapa aku harus membawa gandengan? Tentu saja agar Hermione cemburu! Dia tidak peduli padaku akhir-akhir ini, namun ia malah menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di perpustakaan,"

Harry mendengus. "Siapa kau berhak cemburu, pacar saja bukan. Lagipula, tentu saja Hermione sibuk sekarang, kita harus menghadapi ujian masuk universitas nanti," jelas Harry yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa berjalan dengan heels sekarang. "dan akan jadi bencana jika ada seseorang yang mengenaliku nanti."

"Tenang saja Harry, aku pastikan hal itu _tidak_ akan terjadi," ucap Ron pasti, "selama kau tidak berkeliaran dan tetap bersamaku, aku jamin hal itu,"

Terkutuklah Ronald Weasley dengan setiap helai rambut merahnya. Harry tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia memaki Ron yang kini malah tidak mau berhenti mengikuti Hermione dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah pesta.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya cepat diantara kerumunan orang dengan menunduk takut jika ada yang mengenalinya. '_Persiapkan saja pemakamanmu segera, Ron_!'

Harry sangat terburu-buru sekarang, tapi ia juga harus menghapus make-up yang terpoles ringan di wajahnya ini sebelum pulang. Namun kekesalan Harry makin membuncah saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya pelan dan segera menoleh pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ia langsung membulatkan mata saat menyadari jika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _Draco_ _Malfoy_. Orang yang paling tidak ingin Harry temui. '_Shit! Kalau dia sampai tau jika aku Harry Potter, tamat sudah ketenanganku di tahun terakhir SMA!_ '

"Hati-hati nona," balas Draco padanya, "dan, apakah kau ingin ke toilet?" Harry mengangguk kecil. "kalau begitu sebaiknya kau putar arah nona, ini toilet laki-laki,"

Harry mengangkat kepalanya untuk membaca papan di depan pintu. Astaga, ia lupa jika ia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis sehingga tanpa pikir panjang berjalan ke toilet pria. Tapi jika ia masuk ke toilet perempuan, mau dibawa kemana namanya jika curi-curi kesempatan masuk toilet perempuan.

"S-sorry, aku tidak memperhatikan," ucapnya begitu pelan dan gugup. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada Draco yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia sedikit bingung mendapati wajah angkuh Draco yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sedang Draco sekarang sedang berusaha menahan gemas melihat gadis –_menurutnya_– di depannya ini. Mendadak jadi kikuk saat ingin meminta maaf, namun sorot matanya juga terlihat begitu berani. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Em, kau tidak jadi ke toilet?"

Harry sedikit tertegun saat mendapati Draco bicara dengan lembut padanya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan sekarang wajah Draco mendadak memerah. Harry diam-diam menyeringai saat ia baru saja mendapatkan ide yang begitu brilliant. '_Hm, setidaknya aku ingin orang-orang tau jika Draco Malfoy bisa membuat raut wajah konyol itu di depan seorang gadis_,'

"Hm, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke toilet," ucap Harry sambil membuat suaranya se-feminim mungkin. Dan entah kenapa itu berhasil membuatnya makin terlihat imut.

"E-eh?" Draco kebingungan saat tiba-tiba jemari mungil Harry memainkan rambut platinanya membuat jarak mereka hampir menghilang.

Harry tertawa puas dalam hati melihat reaksi Draco. "Hey, bukankah pesta ini membosankan menurutmu?" tanya Harry masih terus memainkan helaian rambut platina Draco.

"E-um, y-ya," jawab Draco yang mendadak gugup.

Harry makin tertawa puas dalam hati melihat Draco yang dengan wajah memerah seperti ini. '_Tunggu sampai dia melihat sendiri wajah bodohnya,_'

"Kalau begitu," akhirnya Harry melepaskan tangannya dan kini malah beralih menggenggam tangan Draco. "mau menemaniku? Agar tidak bosan,"

'_Shit_!' Draco menelan ludah menatap pada mata _emerald_ yang kini tampak memelas padanya itu. '_tahan dirimu Draco_!' teriak Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sepertinya dia memang keras kepala dan tidak bisa mendengarkan isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Baiklah," ucap Draco dan kemudian membalas menggenggam tangan Harry dan membawanya ke sebuah kelas yang sepi. Sedang Harry sudah mempersiapkan ponsel di sakunya tidak sabar mendapatkan wajah konyol rivalnya yang masih memerah.

Draco mengangkat tubuh Harry dan mendudukkannya dia atas meja. Baru saja Harry ingin bicara, tiba-tiba Draco mencium bibirnya membuatnya terkejut. Ia tau jika Draco pasti akan menciumnya, tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba!

Melupakan ponselnya yang tadi ingin ia ambil, Harry mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Draco meminta pemuda itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pemuda Malfoy itu tidak mungkin menolak. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya saat Harry membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela. Harry tidak henti-hentinya mendesah saat Draco makin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan terus memanjakan lidah Harry dengan lidahnya.

Ciuman panas mereka berakhir saat Harry mendorong perlahan pundak Draco. Wajah keduanya memerah, dan napas mereka sama tidak teraturnya. Harry menampilkan seringainya melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat begitu tersipu.

Draco agak bingung saat tangan Harry mengelus wajahnya perlahan. Wajahnya jadi makin memerah saat mendapati Harry yang menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu menggoda. Seolah ia benar-benar membutuhkan Draco malam ini.

"Dray~" Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah meminta Draco untuk menciumnya lagi. Draco menampilkan seringainya melihat begitu menggodanya mangsa di depannya.

Draco ingin kembali mencium bibir _peach_ yang terlihat bengkak itu. Namun ia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara _click_ yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menatap bingung pada ponsel yang sekarang berada di tangan gadis –_menurutnya_– berbando itu. Apakah tadi gadis itu mengambil fotonya?

"Untuk apa yang barusan itu?" tanya Draco bingung. Namun ia lebih bingung lagi saat mendapati orang di depannya ini malah tertawa kencang. Draco mengernyit saat merasa familiar dengan tawa ini. "Ada apa ini?"

Harry yang masih tertawa kemudian turun dari meja. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke depan cermin yang berada di samping papan tulis. "Ah, ini menyebalkan," ucapnya tanpa menahan suaranya.

Draco membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Harry dengan tisu di tangannya kemudian menghapus _make_ _up_ di wajahnya sehingga sekarang ia terlihat menggunakan _make_ _up_ ringan. "What?" Draco mematung di tempatnya saat Harry tiba-tiba membuka wignya dan malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda Malfoy sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia temui di pesta sekolah," ucap Harry dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-apa yang..." Draco masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, "gadis itu adalah kau? _Hell_! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Draco masih belum percaya.

"Ron memintaku untuk menemaninya ke pesta agar Hermione cemburu, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku di tengah kerumunan orang," jawab Harry malas sambil membuka _high_ _hells_ yang begitu tidak nyaman baginya itu. "aku cukup kesal sih, tapi aku langsung menemukan hiburan saat melihatmu yang sepertinya tertarik padaku yang berdandan seperti perempuan,"

"_Meaning_?"

Harry makin menyeringai lebar. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto tepat di depan wajah Draco. Malfoy muda itu langsung tersedak angin mendapati foto dengan wajahnya yang begitu memerah dan terlihat begitu lapar.

"Kau!" Draco ingin mengambil ponsel Harry, namun pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu dengan cepat mengelak.

"Luar biasa bukan? Apa ya, kata orang-orang saat tau bahwa Draco Malfoy ternyata juga bisa menjadi lemah hanya karena seorang gadis?" ucap Harry ringan langsung membuat Draco kesal bukan main. "Mau bantu aku bikin _caption_nya tidak?" Harry sekali lagi menunjukkan foto itu pada Draco.

Wajah Draco kembali memerah, tapi ini jelas karena marah. Draco akui ia yang terlalu bodoh karena lengah. Padahal biasanya jika ia ingin bercinta dengan seseorang, tidak peduli ia suka atau tidak, ia tidak akan terlihat memerah seperti itu. Namun kenapa sekarang ia malah seperti orang kasmaran yang memerah hanya karena mencium seorang gadis yang sebenarnya adalah pria? Ini sangat bukan Malfoy-ish sekali.

Draco menarik napasnya dalam mencoba tetap tenang. Kalau ia sampai terbawa emosi, yang ada Harry hanya makin menggodanya. "Potter, sebaiknya kau hapus foto itu sekarang!" perintah Draco penuh penekanan.

"Nanti dong, biar aku post dulu. Aku mau cari _caption_ yang pas," balas Harry tanpa menoleh.

"Potter!" Harry masih belum mau menoleh membuat Draco menatap jengkel pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Draco dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil handphone Harry, namun lagi-lagi tangannya kalah cepat. "_Bloody_ _hell_! Hapus saja foto itu!"

"Tidak mau~" Harry mencibir ke arah Draco yang benar-benar sudah kesal sekarang.

"Potter, cepat hapus, atau aku yang paksa kau untuk menghapusnya," perintah Draco lagi sambil mendekati Harry.

"Hm, kalau begitu paksa aku," balas Harry ringan. Ia masih menampilkan seringai kemenangannya saat Draco sudah berada tepat di depannya. Ia tidak terkejut saat Draco kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Draco mengangkat tubuh Harry dan duduk di kursi terdekat, dengan Harry berada di atas pangkuannya. Draco terkekeh saat Harry menahan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman, dan Draco pun juga membalas memeluk pinggang Harry erat. Sepertinya ciuman panas mereka ini sudah menjadi kompetisi. Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling pandang dengan seringai yang sama-sama terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Wah wah, Potter, kau sama sekali tidak bisa mendominasi ya?" ucap Draco dengan tatapan meremehkan khas Malfoy.

Harry mendadak kesal dengan perkataan Draco yang sayangnya benar. Harry memutar matanya malas dan kemudian buka suara. "Oh Malfoy, jangan sombong hanya karena kau sering tidur dengan para jalang itu,"

Draco mendengus. "Jangan katakan kau cemburu, Potter,"

"Aku cemburu? _Snow fall in August_," balas Harry dan kemudian kembali menyeringai.

Draco terkekeh pelan dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry mencium bibir peach itu. Kompetisi ini belum berakhir, ingat. Draco makin tersenyum puas di sela ciuman mereka saat Harry makin mendekatkan dirinya seolah terbuai dengan ciuman Draco. Ketahuilah jika Draco itu seorang good kisser.

Ciuman mereka kembali berakhir, namun sekarang Harry yang memaksa Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Draco menyeringai, "kau sudah menyerah?"

Harry tidak merasa kalah mendengar nada menyebalkan dari Draco padanya. Ia malah menampilkan senyum yang lebih lebar dari Draco. "Tidak kok, tapi bukankah kau kalah, Malfoy?" Draco mengernyit bingung. "aku hanya bergerak sedikit tapi kau sudah tegang," kata Harry dengan tenang.

Draco menaikkan alis. Ya, dia memang sudah _hard_ saat Harry menggerakkan pinggangnya tadi. Draco sedikit mengeram. "Kalau begitu kau harus bantu aku menurunkannya," kata Draco kembali menciumi Harry.

Harry tertawa puas di dalam hati. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya menggesek benda yang sudah menegang di bawahnya. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Draco memasuki dress putihnya dan perlahan menyentuh barang pribadinya. Harry menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan desaha-desahan memalukan saat Draco masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengikuti kehendaknya, erangannya keluar begitu saja saat Draco tiba-tiba menggigit perpotongan lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Harry yang sudah memerah.

"_So_ _erotic_," ucap Draco sensual membuat Harry makin memerah. Draco kemudian segera membawa Harry ke ciuman panas mereka lagi. Tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan Harry junior yang kini juga sudah berdiri seperti miliknya.

"Malfoy..nghh.." lenguh Harry sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Draco masih belum mau menghentikan tangannya.

Draco yang sepertinya juga sudah tersihir dengan desahan-desahan Harry perlahan membuka celananya. Dan tentu Harry terkejut bukan main saat benda itu memasuki lubangnya. Bahkan mereka belum pemanasan sebelumnya. Harry yakin jika lubangnya akan lecet saat Draco bergerak begitu cepat di dalamnya.

"Oh, Dray.." Harry benar-benar sudah melupakan dengan siapa dia melakukan hal tabu ini. Dan Draco juga sama, untuk sesaat dia lupa dengan foto memalukan yang ingin sekali ia hapus itu.

Siapa yang menghitung berapa lama mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua? Bahkan keduanya pun tidak tau berapa lama mereka bercinta malam ini. Draco menyeringai saat sudah mendapatkan orgasme yang ketiga malam ini. Ia menatap pada Harry yang terlihat masih memerah.

"Menyerah Potter?" tanya Draco seduktif di telinga Harry. "aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau hapus foto itu,"

Harry malah balas mendengus. "Ah, sepertinya aku baru saja menemukan kelamahanmu, Malfoy. Jadi lebih menguntungkan bagiku untuk tidak menghapusnya,"

Draco menghela napas fruatrasi. Belum pernah dia sepusing ini hanya karena berurusan dengan seorang Harry Potter. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja," kata Draco ingin kembali mencium Harry, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda berkacamata itu malah mendorong pundak Draco dan berdiri. Draco menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf Malfoy, kalau mau bersenang-senang malam ini, cari saja wanita lain, aku mau kembali ke asrama. Mumpung semua murid sedang sibuk di pesta," kata Harry sambil memasang kembali wig hitamnya.

"Kau tetap kembali sebagai seorang gadis?" tanya Draco bingung.

Harry mengangguk kecil sambil memasang high hellsnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh ya. Apa kata orang nanti melihat seorang laki-laki dengan dress ini? Lebih baik jika mereka menganggap aku seorang gadis yang sedang mengunjungi pacarnya di asrama,"

Draco hanya diam tidak membalas. Sepertinya masih memikirkan nasib foto memalukannya yang masih belum di hapus oleh Harry. Ia perlahan menyeringai saat mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian. "Hey, Potter,"

"Hm?" Harry yang baru saja selesai memasang hells menoleh saat Draco memanggilnya. Baru saja ingin balik bertanya, _flash_ dari _handphone_ Draco mengejutkannya.

Harry diam sesaat, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mendadak kesal melihat seringai terlukis lebar di wajah Draco.

"Malfoy, hapus," ucap Harry penuh penekanan saat menyadari jika barusan Draco memotretnya.

"Aku rasa adil jika kau juga menghapus foto yang ada di ponselmu itu, Potter," balas Draco menampilkan seringai khasnya.

Harry diam-diam mengutuk kebodohannya karena lengah. "Malfoy, hapus sekarang juga! Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan fotomu pada orang lain,"

"Aku juga tidak akan menyebarkan fotomu kok," balas Draco santai sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut.

Harry segera berdiri ingin mengambil handphone Draco, namun pemuda Malfoy itu lebih cepat dan berlari ke pintu. Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Harry. "Maaf Potter, tapi aku ingin mencari seorang gadis untuk menemaniku malam ini, bye!" dan setelahnya Draco langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

"Malfoy!" Harry segera mengejar Draco, namun saat pemuda itu sudah sampai di luar kelas, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Draco yang perlahan menjauh. Harry berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi dan dress sependek lutut ini, Harry mungkin sudah mengejar Draco.

Harry sempat terpikir menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mendapat karma karena mengambil foto aib seseorang. Namun secepatnya ia kembali mengutuk Draco. Bagaimana pun juga yang paling salah di sini adalah Draco Malfoy.

Ah, tidak, Harry kembali teringat sesuatu. Alasan kenapa ia memakai gaun ini, awal dari semua kesialan beruntunnya hari ini.

"Sialan kau Ronald Weasley! Tunggu saja hingga pemakamanmu siap besok!"

Meanwhile, Ron tiba-tiba merinding di tengah pesta. Yah, berdoa saja agar kau umur panjang, Ron.

* * *

**That Girl From The Party **— _Completed_

•

•

A/N

Demi apa aku malah update yang baginian pas bulan puasa!?

Mo gimana lagi,,, kelamaan di draft ntar malah terlupakan lagi...

Dilupakan itu sakitT_T /*plak

Btw, Thanks untuk yang selalu nungguin cerita ini! Nggak nyangka jika bisa banyak yang baca^ω^ ^ω^

Thank you guys!

See ya!


	12. That Girl is His Girlfriend?

Tittle : That Girl is His Girlfriend?

Genre : slice of life, teen romance

Rating : T

Words : 2k+

Sequel _That Girl From The Party_

* * *

"Morning, 'Mione," sapa seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bundarnya sambil memasuki kantin dan duduk di depan gadis berambut coklat yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Morning, Harry, bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya Hermione berbasa-basi.

Harry hanya menghela napas dan menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Membosankan seperti biasa," Hermione hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Harry yang sama seperti biasa.

Saat Harry dan Hermione tengah sibuk mengobrol, tiba-tiba Ron datang dan langsung menepuk pundak Harry membuat pemuda Potter itu terkejut. "Hai guys," sapa Ron dan langsung duduk di samping Harry.

Harry mendengus sebal menatap Ron. "Masih hidup ternyata," ucapnya sambil menatap Ron malas.

Ron tertawa kecil mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Ayolah Harry, itu sudah seminggu yang lalu!" balas Ron.

Harry tidak peduli, ia masih kesal. Sejak kejadian Ron meminta Harry menemaninya ke pesta sekolah dengan berdandan sebagai wanita, Harry tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk Ron tiap kali bertemu.

Saat mereka bertiga tengah menikmati jam istirahat mereka di kantin, tiba-tiba saja seseorang gadis berlari ke arah meja mereka hingga hampir menabrak. Ketiganya cukup terkejut saat gadis itu hampir jatuh. Untung Harry dengan sigap menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Astaga, Pansy, itu berbahaya lho," kata Harry dengan nada khawatir pada Pansy yang kini memilih untuk duduk di samping Hermione.

"Hm, sorry, and thanks Harry," balasnya pada Harry dan pemuda itu balas tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa berlarian seperti itu? Seperti di kejar seseorang," tanya Hermione sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Yeah, kabur sih kata yang lebih tepat," jawab Pansy dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal, "mencoba lari dari amukan sang Tuan Muda Malfoy,"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Pansy tiba-tiba menampilkan seringainya membuat trio itu bingung. "Kalian harus percaya saat aku bilang bahwa aku menemukan rahasia terbesar Draco,"

"Rahasia?" tanya ketiganya serentak.

"Apanya yang hebat dari hal itu?" sahut Harry. Terlihat tidak peduli, tapi Harry begitu penasaran.

Pansy makin melebarkan seringainya. "Aku mengetahuinya, Draco punya pacar baru!" ucap Pansy bersemangat namun tidak dibalas reaksi apa-apa oleh teman-temannya. "kalian tidak mau balas apa-apa?"

"Em, apa yang istimewa dengan _Mafoy punya pacar baru_?" tanya Ron balik.

Pansy menghela napas berat sambil memutar mata malas. "Ini sedikit berbeda. Biasanya jika punya pacar, Draco tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Namun sekarang, aku menemukan _lockscren_ _handphone_ Draco adalah foto pacarnya! Dia belum pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Terlebih Draco lebih suka _one_ _night_ _stand_, aneh jika dia sampai menjadikan foto seorang gadis sebagai _wallpaper_ _handphone_nya," jelas Pansy yang masih belum memunculkan reaksi yang luar biasa dari tiga orang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi dari mana kau tau jika itu pacarnya? Bisa saja keluarganya kan?" tanya Hermione dan langsung diberi gelengan oleh Pansy.

"Kalau itu memang keluarga atau kenalannya, maka dia tidak perlu semarah itu sampai mengambil kembali handphonenya dariku. Bahkan dia menyuruhku diam saat terus menggodanya tentang foto itu,"

"Memangnya dia semarah apa?" tanya Harry pada Pansy. Namun tepat sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka datang dengan raut yang begitu kesal.

"Oh no," desah Pansy sambil memutar mata malas.

Manik silver Draco yang sedari tadi menjelajah seisi kantin akhirnya menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. "Pansy! Apa-apan ini? Kenapa para murid membicarakan jika aku sedang kasmaran?!" tanya Draco frustrasi sambil berjalan ke arah Pansy.

"Dra–" belum sempat Pansy menjawab, ia sudah di seret oleh Draco keluar kantin. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hanya bisa speechlees melihat kejadian membingungkan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Namun ketiganya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Sambil terus mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Pansy. '_Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu, Pans_,'

.

Harry menghela napasnya dan kemudian meminum _latte_ di depannya. Yeah, suasana _cafe_ yang sepi ini memang jadi favorit Harry, terlebih tempat ini juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan asramannya, jadi ia bisa terus bolak-balik ke sini saat ingin mencari ketenangan.

Netra _emerald_ Harry sedari tadi bergerak gelisah, tidak tau harus memusatkan perhatiannya ke mana. Sedari tadi Harry tidak bisa fokus dengan pikirannya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau alasannya apa. Seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan masalah yang begitu membuatnya gelisah. Dan anehnya lagi, entah kenapa kabar angin tentang Draco yang punya pacar bary dan begitu menyukai pacarnya itu kerap kali muncul di pikirannya. Begitu random, bahkan saat Harry hanya diam ia mendadak kesal mengingat ucapan Pansy tadi pagi.

"_Damn_," Harry benar-benar bingung, bahkan sekarang pun ia kembali mengingat setiap ucapan yang ia dengar dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya tentang Draco. Dan Harry makin bingung kenapa ia harus kesal saat memikirakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengannya itu?

Di tengah kebingungan dan kekesalan Harry, tiba-tiba Pansy menghampirinya dengan ice tea di tangannya. "Hai Harry," sapa Pansy ramah dan kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Harry.

"Hai Pans," sapa Harry balik.

Pansy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Harry, yang di perhatikan jadi risih. "Ada apa?"

Pansy menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat saat ini,"

Harry memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih tegap. Ia menghela napas dan hanya menatap pada gelas _latte_ di mejanya. "Entahlah, apakah aku sedang banyak pikiran sekarang? Aku sendiri enggan mau mengakui jika aku sedang memikirkan hal yang berat saat ini," jelasnya yang hanya diangguki tanda mengerti oleh Pansy.

Hening sesaat, hal ini membuat Harry jadi makin memikirkan tentang gosip yang di sebar Pansy tadi pagi. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu untuk bicara. "Em, Pans, tentang yang kau bilang tadi pagi, apakah hal itu sepenuhnya benar?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Yang mana? Tentang Draco?" Harry mengangguk. Pansy hanya angkat bahu, "mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Bisa saja Draco naksir dengan gadis itu, tapi masih belum pacaran. Tapi bisa jadi juga jika mereka memang pacaran dan Draco serius menyukai gadis itu,"

Aneh, Harry ingin kedua kemungkinan itu tidak benar.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis itu, penasaran orang seperti apa dia sehingga bisa membuat Drakie, jatuh cinta," monolog Pansy sambil menyeruput ice teanya.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu penasarannya?" tanya Harry, "gadis itu seperti apa sih?"

"Oh Harry, kau tidak akan percaya! Gadis itu begitu menggemaskan," jelas Pansy bersemangat sambil mengingat foto gadis di _locksreen_ _handphone_ Draco, "aku tidak berlebihan lho, tapi dia memang menggemaskan. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam dihias dengan bando, lalu kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau, dan juga kulit mulusnya yang serasi dengan _dress_ putih yang ia kenakan,"

'_W-what?_ ' Harry mendadak diam mendengar penjelasan Pansy. Rasanya ia familiar dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Pansy barusan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat satu pemikiran gila muncul di kepalanya. "Pansy," panggil Harry, ia hanya ingin memastikan beberapa hal.

"Yes?"

"Itu... apakah bandonya berwarna merah dan frame kacamatanya berwarna peach?" tanya Harry berhati-hati.

Pansy tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Harry. "Ya, kau benar. Kenapa kau bisa tau?" pertanyaan pansy hanya membuat Harry jadi gagap. Gadis itu masih menatap Harry menunggu jawaban.

"Hanya tebakan saja," jawab Harry, "aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti itu di pesta sekolah," jelas Harry yang langsung di percaya oleh Pansy.

"Ah, begitu ya," dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Harry, Pansy masih terus menatapnya membuat Harry bingung. "Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, gadis itu mirip sekali denganmu,"

'_Tentu saja karena dia adalah aku!_ ' Harry rasanya ingin sekali segera berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia masih berusaha tetap tenang. Akan gawat kalau Pansy sadar jika gadis itu memang dia. "Hm, mungkin hanya kebetulan," balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "sudahlah, ini sudah sore, ayo kembali ke asrama," ajak Harry dan langsung disetujui oleh Pansy.

"Bye Pansy," lambai Harry pada Pansy saat mereka harus berpisah di lorong asrama. Tentu saja asrama siswa perempuan dan laki-laki dipisahkan.

"Hm, bye Harry, good night," balas Pansy dan kemudian segera berjalan menuju kamar asramanya.

Harry menghembuskan napasnya. Hari ini ia merasa letih sekali, bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi mentalnya juga. Salahkan Draco Malfoy yang membuatnya terus saja kepikiran dengan penjelasan Pansy tentang gadis di wallpaper handphone Draco yang bisa Harry pastikan jika itu adalah dia.

"Huft, Malfoy menyebalkan itu menyusahkan saja," gumamnya sembari berjalan di lorong yang kosong.

Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Ada orang lain di sana, buktinya ia langsung membalas gumaman Harry barusan. "Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan? Bukankah kau yang menyebalkan,"

Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. Tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Draco masih duduk santai di dekat beranda. Tapi bohong jika ia bilang bahwa ia tidak gelisah sekarang. Saat memiliki spekulasi jika gadis di wallpaper handphone Draco itu adalah dirinya, Harry jadi tidak yakin bisa berurusan dengan Draco sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu itu?" Draco menatap Harry malas, dan pemuda berkacamata itu hanya menghela napas dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan sang Malfoy.

Draco memandangnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Harry akan pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas sedikit pun perkataannya. "Hoi, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Draco sebelum Harry sempat melewatinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'kau kenapa sih?'" balas Harry membuat Draco bingung, "untuk apa juga kau memakai fotoku sebagai wallpaper handphonemu?"

"Wh-what?!" Draco yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding langsung tegak berdiri mendengar perkataan Harry. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "A-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila ya? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh itu," sangkal Draco yang begitu panik.

Harry menghela napasnya. Ia sangat tidak mau membahas ini sebenarnya, tapi dia juga penasaran kenapa Draco memakai fotonya untuk _wallpaper_ _handphone_nya.

"Pansy menceritakan tentang gadis yang kau jadikan _wallpaper_ _handphone_mu, dan itu terlalu kebetulan jika dia mirip sekali dengan diriku saat berndandan sebagai seorang gadis minggu lalu," jelas Harry hanya membuat Draco kesulitan mencari alasan.

Draco memijit pelipisnya. Ia sudah begitu lelah seminggu ini karena pikirannya yang terus saja di penuhi oleh pemuda yang mengajaknya ribut malam ini. Dan sekarang ia harus mencari seribu alasan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Potter," Draco berucap tenang. Ia berjalan mendekati Harry yang masih memandangnya malas dan memberi alasan, "ingatlah jika aku tidak terlalu jahat untuk menyebarkan fotomu, namun aku juga tidak terlalu baik untuk tidak memberitahu orang-orang tentang seorang Potter yang menjadi gadis di pesta sekolah. Jadi aku biarkan saja orang-orang melihat _lockscreen_ _handphone_ku dan kemudian sadar jika ia adalah Harry Potter,"

Harry mendengus. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan orang yang seburuk ini dalam berbohong. "Lalu kenapa kau sampai marah saat Pansy membuka ponselmu?"

"Aku marah karena dia memakainya tanpa seizinku," jawab Draco singkat. "Lagipula, alasan apa lagi yang aku butuhkan selain untuk mengejekmu?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau menyukaiku mungkin?" Draco hampir saja mengumpat. "bukankah saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku di pesta sekolah kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Hell! Jika aku tau bahwa itu kau, aku hanya akan menertawaimu," balas Draco segera agar ia tidak keceplosan dan bilang jika Harry benar.

"Dan ingat satu hal lagi," wajah Harry mendadak kesal, "kau yang malam itu melakukan _lebih_ Malfoy. Untuk apa juga kau melakukan hal itu jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku?" Draco bungkam dengan raut kesalnya.

Harry menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa? Mengakui jika apa yang aku katakan itu benar?"

Draco sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah Harry yang meremehkannya. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Draco selalu menganggap jika wajah manis yang selalu menantangnya terlihat menggodanya. _Well_, sebenarnya bukan hanya sejak malam itu, namun sebelumnya, beberapa kali Draco juga menganggap jika wajah itu begitu menggoda.

"Mengakuinya Malfoy?" seringai Harry makin mengembang.

"Shut up," ucap Draco dengan nada yang mendadak memelan sambil menatap wajah Harry lekat-lekat.

Harry hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat Draco yang sepertinya mulai terbawa suasana. "Make me," balasnya sedikit berbisik namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh Draco.

"Sesuai permintaanmu," dan setelahnya, Draco segera mengunci kedua bibir Harry dengan sebuah ciuman.

Draco tidak terkejut saat Harry tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Harry, dan pemuda berkacamata bundar itu membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kedua lengannya di pundak Draco. Ciuman mereka makin dalam ketika Harry membuka mulutnya karena Draco yang terus saja menjilati bibirnya.

"Mmh, jadi aku benar?" tanya Harry di sela-sela ciuman mereka dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Draco berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Harry dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan bibir Harry untuk istirahat barang sejenak saja, dan terus mengajak lidah Harry bermain.

"Aku rasa kau sudah terbiasa menggodaku, Potter," ucap Draco dengan seringai khasnya setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Harry hanya memutar mata malas. "Bukan aku yang menggodamu, tapi kau memang menyukaiku kan?"

Draco makin melebarkan seringainya. "Kau dari tadi bilang jika aku menyukaimu, bagaimana jika ternyata malah kau menyukaiku?"

"Bloody hell," Harry melepaskan lengannya dari pundak Draco dan memberi celah di antara mereka berdua, "aku masih waras Malfoy, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak saat aku cium?" tanya Draco segera menyela Harry.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menciumku?" tanya Harry balik yang tidak di balas apa-apa oleh Draco. Harry menyeringai dan kembali maju satu langkah sehingga mereka sudah sedekat sebelumnya. Dan Draco mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali memeluk pinggang Harry dan mencium bibirnya yang masih kemerahan.

Draco tidak peduli lagi dengan perdebatan bodoh mereka barusan. Ia hanya mau melepaskan semua rasa lelahnya karena terlalu sering kepikiran pemuda di dalam pelukannya saat ini. Dan bahkan ciuman ini rasanya belum cukup.

Harry pun sama saja. Terlalu sering Draco Malfoy muncul dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sepertinya ciuman ini bisa mengurangi sedikit kerinduannya.

Tapi rindu bukan berarti Harry menyukai Draco. Harry bersikeras jika ia tidak menyukainya, dan Draco pun juga berpikir begitu. Mereka menolak untuk saling jatuh cinta. Walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

Dan ciuman kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Ciuman yang lebih manis, dan tidak menuntut sama sekali. Setelah ciuman yang terasa singkat tersebut, bahkan keduanya hanya diam saling memandang satu sama lain. Draco akan mengakui satu hal. Netra hijau itu memang lebih indah jika dilihat sedekat ini.

Keduanya masih saling memandang, dengan masih berpelukan tentunya. Dan entah kenapa, langit malam ini hanya membuat suasananya makin romantis Oh, Draco jadi ingin mengambil foto mereka yang seperti ini.

_Flash!_

"Gawat, _flash_nya nyala!"

Harry dan Draco yang tadi kebingungan mendapati cahaya terang yang tertuju pada mereka sekarang mendadak panik mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

Harry segera melepaskan lengan Draco yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya saat melihat Pansy yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. "Pansy!"

Dan ya, gadis berambut hitam itu perhalan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan cengirannya. "Hai guys, masih belum ke asrama?" tanya Pansy basa-basi.

"Hapus foto itu sekarang juga!"

Pansy sedikit kaget saat Harry dan Draco memberinya perintah secara bersamaan. Dan ia malah menyeringai setelahnya.

"Astaga, kompak sekali, yeah, namanya juga jodoh," balas Pansy sambil memamerkan layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto Harry dan Draco yang tadi berhasil ia ambil.

Draco mengepalkan tinjunya. Masih kesal dengan perbuatan Pansy tadi pagi, dan sekarang kekesalannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. "Pans, hapus foto itu!"

Pansy mencibir dan segera berbalik badan saat Draco berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut siap membunuhnya. "Sorry guys, tapi foto ini terlalu indah dan sayang jika tidak kugunakan untuk wallpaper handphoneku!"

"Pansy!" teriak Harry dan Draco bersamaan sambil mengejar Pansy yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sambil mengejar Pansy, Harry dan Draco tidak pernah absen untuk mengutuk Pansy. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Pansy makin tertawa kencang. Menyenangkan menggoda orang yang sedang kasmaran kan?

Dan yeah, hari yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Draco dan Harry. Bahkan setelah berlarian sekeliling asrama mengejar Pansy, mereka bertiga hanya berakhir mendapat omelan dari McGonagall karena berkeliaran malam-malam.

Haah, entah lah, mereka mungkin hanya akan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan jika Pansy mengumumkan jika ia akan menjadi _cupid_ untuk mereka berdua.

Dan untuk sebentar, lagi-lagi Harry kembali mengutuk Ron. Penyebab semua kesialannya ini.

* * *

**That Girl is His Girlfriend?**— _Completed_


	13. The Prince's Dance

Tittle : _The Prince's Dance_

Genre : _Slice of life, romance_

Rating : _K+_

Words : _1k+_

* * *

Harry menghela napas sambil berjalan di _koridor_ Hogwarts yang begitu dingin malam ini. Ia hanya ingin menarik diri dari pesta dansa yang membosankan menurutnya itu. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak dalam _mood_ sekarang. Salahkan seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memasukkan namanya ke _Goblet of Fire_.

Harry berhenti di sebuah lorong yang kosong dan menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar begitu terang malam ini. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri, tidak lebih. Namun sepertinya, kesialannya memang begitu luar bisa tahun ini. Sangat luar biasa.

Harry memutar mata malas saat tidak sengaja mendapati Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai khasnya. Dan mencoba tidak peduli saat Draco sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa maumu? Malfoy," tanya Harry akhirnya karena risih dengan Draco yang diam saja di tempatnya.

"Melarikan diri dari pesta, Potter?" balas Draco malah balik bertanya dengan seringai masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"_Not your business_," jawab Harry ingin segera mengangkat kakinya beranjak dari sana. Tentu saja sebelum Draco menahan tangannya membuatnya terpaksa kembali berhadapan pada sang Malfoy. Harry menghela napas lelah, "apa lagi?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, keahlian berdansamu buruk sekali," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Harry, Draco malah mengeluarkan komentarnya.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan _rival_nya yang satu ini. Harry menatap Draco bingung sekaligus khawatir. Khawatir jika orang di depannya ini bukanlah Draco Malfoy dengan cara bicaranya yang arogan seperti biasa. "Malfoy, apa kau sedang sakit? Atau kau terbentur sesuatu?"

Draco menampilkan seringai jahil yang lebih lebar. "Oh, _Scarhead_, perhatian sekali kau,"

Harry mencibir. "Aku tidak tau alasan kau ada di sini, tapi aku mohon undur diri," lagi-lagi, saat Harry ingin berbalik, Draco kembali menahannya.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Harry terdiam untuk beberapa saat mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Draco menarik tangannya dan kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang ramping Harry, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu terkejut. Dan sekarang seringai menyebalkan di wajah Draco berganti dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus.

Draco membawa tubuh Harry makin dekat padanya dan tetap menatap pada Harry yang masih terlihat bingung. "Ingin aku ajarkan berdansa, Potter?"

"E-eh?" Harry yang masih dalam keadaan bingung tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat Draco tanpa aba-aba langsung membawanya berdansa.

"Santai saja Potter," ucap Draco sambil terkekeh membuat Harry akhirnya keluar dari lamunannya sambil tergagap.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa santai jika kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berdansa seperti ini," balasnya membela diri.

Draco masih terkekeh. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu kenapa kedua kaki pendekmu itu masih mengikuti langkahku?" pertanyaan Draco barusan langsung membuat Harry mati kutu. Benar juga, kenapa tidak dari tadi ia menolak.

Harry mendadak salah tingkah. "I-itu.. a-aku hanya terlalu kaget, itu saja.. Siapa yang menduga jika kau akan mengajakku berdansa," cicit Harry memberi alasan. Dan dengan kedua pipi yang mulai merona.

Draco akhirnya kembali menampilkan seringai lebarnya. "Baiklah, aku terima alasanmu. Dan sekarang, kita hanya perlu berdansa," ucapnya lembut yang membuat Harry kembali menolehkan wajah padanya.

Di tengah sunyinya malam yang menjadi panggung mereka, Harry menyadari jika Draco ternyata memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan. Dan langkah sederhana yang diambil Draco dalam dansa mereka terasa begitu elegan. Tentu saja seorang bangsawan harus mempunyai hal seperti ini pada diri mereka.

Draco terkekeh pelan saat mendapati wajah Harry yang tidak mau berhenti menatapnya dengan _speechless_. Sepertinya Harry bahkan tidak sadar jika ia begitu terlihat menggemaskan sekarang. Draco kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik pada Harry, "jangan terlalu banyak melamun, Potter, kau sudah tiga kali menginjak kakiku, sakit tau," ucapnya sambil menahan tawanya.

Harry tersentak kaget dan kembali tergagap. "_S-sorry_, aku tidak sengaja,"

Draco tertawa mendengar jawaban Harry yang hanya membuat pemuda berkacamata itu bingung. "Oh, Potter, kau benar-benar melamun ya?" Harry makin bingung dibuatnya, "aku hanya bercanda tadi, kau belum sekali pun menginjak kakiku,"

"B-benarkah?" sekarang Harry merasa bodoh.

Draco menyeringai dan menarik tubuh Harry makin mendekat padanya hingga membuat langkah dansa mereka hampir kacau. Dan sekarang, Harry bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Draco menerpa wajahnya. Hal itu hanya membuat wajah Harry jadi memanas di malam yang dingin ini.

"Seharusnya aku memilihmu untuk diajak ke pesta dansa malam ini," ucap Draco sedikit berbisik.

Harry diam sejenak mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun ia tetap diam menikmati setiap kali Draco menuntunnya pada dansa yang indah ini.

Benar-benar lihai Draco dalam mengangkat kakinya dengan perlahan sehingga setiap gerakannya terlihat indah. Harry yang awalnya terlihat kaku pun sekarang sudah mengikuti langkah Draco dengan ringan. Mata keduanya saling menatap dan tanpa sadar mereka telah jatuh pada pesona masing-masing.

Namun sepertinya Harry terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar jika langkah mereka sudah berhenti sedari tadi. Dan ia jadi gugup saat menyadari jika wajah Draco makin dekat hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Bibir _peach_ Harry sudah pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman jika saja Draco terus memajukan wajahnya. Sebelum hal menyebalkan lainnya terjadi.

"Dia benar-benar luar bisa! Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta,"

"Tidak! Aku yang jatuh cinta padanya dahulu!"

"_Calm_ _guys_, dia memang luar biasa, dan aku juga jatuh cinta padanya,"

Harry segera mendorong tubuh Draco dan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar obrolan beberapa gadis yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Draco yang cukup terkejut dengan dorongan Harry kemudian menghela napas berat.

Beruntung ketiga gadis itu tidak menuju ke lorong yang menjadi _pentas_ dansa Harry dan Draco. Mereka hanya sekedar lewat tidak menolehkan pandangan ke samping sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Draco dan Harry.

Harry menghembuskan napas lega saat suara tawa para gadis itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Dan baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah raut kesal Draco padanya. "Apa?" tanya Harry mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Draco memutar mata malas. "Kenapa kau tadi mendorongku? Kau takut jika nanti mereka melihat? Bahkan mereka tidak menoleh pada kita,"

"Dan kenapa kau ingin menciumku?" balas Harry balik bertanya seolah membela diri, "kau aneh sekali malam ini. Tiba-tiba mengajakku berdansa, nada bicaramu jadi lebih lembut, dan terakhir mencoba menciumku,"

"_Up to me_," balas Draco santai, "dan ingatlah satu hal Potter. Kau bahkan tidak menolak, dan itu hanya memberikanku _lampu hijau_." ucapnya dengan seringai yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Bukannya kesal, Harry malah jadi gugup. Wajahnya mendadak memanas. Sepertinya tadi ia terlalu lama menatap wajah Draco sehingga saat wajah itu menyeringai jahil pun Harry masih menganggapnya tampan.

Draco terkekeh saat mendapati wajah Harry yang memerah. Begitu menggemaskan. "Hm, sepertinya cukup untuk malam ini," ucap Draco sambil mundur satu langkah. Harry hanya bingung saat Draco menggenggam tangan kanannya dan kebingungan itu langsung berganti keterkejutan saat Draco tiba-tiba saja mencium punggung tangannya.

"A-ah.. _wh-what_..." sekarang Harry merasakan jika wajahnya lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Sedang Draco tidak bisa menahan senyumnya gemas. "Baiklah, semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu agar kau tidak kehilangan nyawamu di pertandingan. _Bye_, _Princess_," dan kemudian Draco segera membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Harry yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"_Bloody_ _hell_!" teriak Harry tertahan kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya malah jadi memerah menahan malu hanya karena perkataan sang Malfoy yang baru saja mengajaknya berdansa itu.

Harry mengehembuskan napas menenangkan diri, namun sepertinya itu adalah hal tersulit baginya. Saat ia berusaha melupakan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia malah terus saja mengingat setiap detail kejadiannya. Mulai dari Draco yang menarik tubuhnya dan kemudian mereka mulai berdansa, hingga saat Draco tiba-tiba saja berusaha menciumnya. Dan tentu saja bayangan saat Draco mencium punggung tangannya dan memanggilnya _princess_ dengan senyum yang begitu menawan membuat Harry kembali memerah.

Harry segera membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah kembali ke tempat pesta. Dan pikirannya masih terus saja dipenuhi dengan pemuda bermata _silver_ kebiruan itu. Sepertinya Harry sedang menyangkal jika ia baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Lupakan dia Harry!" teriak Harry sepanjang lorong membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya aneh. "_ugh_! _That perfect fucking bastard Prince_!"

* * *

**The Prince's Dance **— _Completed_


	14. Dare, Not Truth!

Tittle : _Dare, Not Truth!_

Genre : _Friendship, romance_

Rating : _K+_

Words : _306_

* * *

"_Let's play ToD_," usul seorang pemuda bernetra _emerald_ tersebut kepada sahabatnya yang tengah bersantai di kasurnya.

"_Truth or Dare_?" sahut pemuda berambut platina itu dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "hm, boleh saja," jawabnya dan mengganti posisi berbaringnya hingga menghadap pada sahabatnya yang duduk di lantai.

Harry Potter, sang tuan rumah kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Draco, _truth or dare_?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

"_Man chose dare_," jawab Draco tanpa berpikir.

Harry memasang pose berpikir, mencari tantangan apa yang harus ia berikan pada sahabat sedari kecilnya ini. Ia kemudian berseru saat mendapat ide, "Draco, besok di sekolah berteriaklah di _rooftop_,"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Draco memastikan karena itu terlalu mudah.

"_Yes, but..._" sambung Harry kemudian, "_say that, you love me_," Harry menyeringai menatap Draco.

"Hah," Harry bingung karena Draco tiba-tiba menghela napasnya. "Harry, aku memilih _dare_," ucap Draco dengan nada malas, "_not truth,_"

Harry diam sesaat mencerna perkataan Draco. Ia salah dengar atau salah mengartikan maksud perkataan Draco? "_W-what_?" tanya Harry mendadak bingung.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau dengar sendiri jika aku memilih _dare_, dan bukan _truth_. Jadi kau ingin memberikan tantangan apa? _Well_, berteriak di _rooftop_ sudah bisa dibilang _dare_ sih. Jadi tantangannya aku teriak saja di _rooftop_ ya," ucap Draco dan kemudian bingung mendapati Harry yang kini menunduk dengan wajah yang mendadak memerah.

Draco sedikit memajukan tubuhnya memperhatikan Harry yang masih menunduk dengan gelisah. "Harry, ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," tanya Draco khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Harry.

Harry yang terkejut dengan tindakan Draco otomatis mengangkat wajahnya. '_Damn!_ ' teriak Harry dalam hati saat menyadari wajah Draco yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-aku a-akan ambilkan camilan dulu," ucap Harry gagap sambil berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Draco _spechless_. Bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang mendadak kikuk itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum. "Astaga, calon pacarku menggemaskan sekali,"

* * *

**Dare, Not Truth! **— _Completed_


	15. Summer Love

Title : _Summer Love_

Genre : _Romance_

Rating : _T_

Words :_ 2k+_

* * *

Ini adalah musim panas ketujuh belas bagi Harry, namun ia tetap tidak terbiasa. Lebih menjengkelkan lagi saat kedua orang tuanya malah meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah karena alasan _pekerjaan_. Dan Harry berani bertaruh semua tabungan yang ia miliki sekarang bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya hanya akan bekerja sekitar dua hari dan kemudian liburan selama dua minggu.

Memang nilai Harry sedikit menurun akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menikmati liburan musim panas kan? Ia begitu bosan di rumah.

Harry menatap jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia ingin makan eskrim, namun ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah di tengah teriknya matahari ini. Memang musim panas tidak terasa lengkap tanpa eskrim, tapi jika untuk mendapatkan sebuah eskrim maka ia harus berjalan kaki ke supermarket, Harry dilema.

Setelah hampir sejam terdiam hanya untuk berpikir, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke supermarket. Ia segera mengambil topi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket.

Sayang, di siang yang terik ini Harry masih harus menguji kesabarannya. Tepat saat ia melewati rumah tetangganya, sang pemilik rumah menyambutnya dari depan pintu.

"Hey, Pottah, sedang cari angin ya,"

Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar mata malas mendengar suara yang sudah pasti ia tidak akan salah tebak. Dengan malas Harry menengok ke samping dan langsung berdecak sebal melihat tetangga _kesayangannya_. Harry yang hanya berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Malfoy membalas sapaan Draco dengan tatapan tajam.

Draco menampilkan seringainya. "Oh, pasti melelahkan sekali berjalan di tengah musim panas ini, sayang aku tidak bisa memberimu tempat berteduh yang lebih layak dari rumahmu," Draco jelas ingin membuat Harry kesal.

Kalau saja tidak ada gerbang yang membatasi mereka, mungkin Harry sudah melepaskan tinjunya pada wajah menyebalkan –namun tampan- milik Draco. "Oh, Malfoy, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku? Aku bahkan hanya lewat di depan rumahmu!" ucap Harry berkacak pinggang menatap tajam Draco.

Reaksi Harry hanya membuat seringai Draco makin mengembang. "Ayolah Potter, anggap saja jika aku adalah seorang baik hati yang selalu mau berbicara denganmu," ya, sebenarnya Draco juga merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Harry yang masih berdiri di bawah teriknya matahari siang ini.

"Sungguh baik hati dirimu, wahai Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat," balas Harry sarkas, "dan sekarang biarkan rakyat jelata ini untuk menarik diri dari hadapanmu,"

Draco tertawa puas. "Sungguh sopan, kau boleh pergi sekarang," kata Draco setelah melihat Harry yang sudah hampir hangus berdiri terlalu lama di depan rumahnya.

Baru saja Harry ingin mengambil langkah kembali, tiba-tiba ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Meow _~

Harry langsung berhenti dan mencari asal suara, hingga akhirnya ia sadar jika suara menggemaskan yang baru saja ia dengar berasal dari kediaman Malfoy.

Harry memandang Draco bingung, dan Draco memandang Harry lebih bingung lagi.

_Meow_ ~~

Harry menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kaki Draco dan langsung berteriak girang saat melihat seekor kucing berbulu seputih salju tengah mengelus kaki Draco. "_Oh My!_ Dia menggemaskan sekali!"

Harry langsung berlari membuka gerbang rumah Malfoy dan dengan bersemangat menghampiri kucing tersebut. Ia segera membawa anak kucing manis itu ke pelukannya. Draco yang menyaksikannya hanya mendesah malas. Kalau tau anak kucing itu akan menarik perhatian Harry, akan lebih baik jika ia tidak menahan Harry tadi.

"Malfoy! Sejak kapan kau memelihara seekor anak kucing?" tanya Harry dengan perhatian masih belum lepas dari kucing yang sekarang sudah nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Luna," jawab Draco malas, "dia membawa salah satu kucing peliharaannya kemarin dan dengan seenaknya saja meninggalkannya padaku. Tck, dia pikir rumahku penangkaran hewan apa,"

"Malfoy, siapa namanya?" tanyanya Harry lagi setelah Draco baru selesai menjawab.

"Ashley," jawab Draco singkat.

Harry mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sedang ia masih sibuk mengelus bulu kucing bermata sama dengannya itu hingga mengacuhkan Draco. Draco mendengus tidak percaya. Benarkah seekor kucing bisa membuat Draco terlupakan begitu saja? Bahkan Harry sama sekali tidak menanggapi saat Draco mengatainya terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Namun untuk beberapa saat, entah kenapa Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah _exited_ Harry. Dan Draco tau sekarang kenapa orang-orang memanggil Harry itu menggemaskan. Cukup lama hanya diam menatap, Malfoy junior itu mengernyit dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Draco segera menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan semua pemikiran gila yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Malfoy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Draco.

"Ah, eh, ya, tidak apa-apa," balas Draco kembali berusaha kalem. "Oh iya, dia belum makan siang, mau menemaninya makan, Potter?"

Harry _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat. Apa seorang Draco Malfoy tadi bicara padanya? Atau ia cuma salah dengar? Harry yakin jika ada yang salah dengan cara bicara tetangganya ini.

Dan Draco juga bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tidak percaya jika ia baru saja menawari Harry untuk menemani Ashley dengan nada yang begitu bersahabat. Ini benar-benar bukan gaya Draco. "Ehem! Maksudku, aku selalu kesulitan menyuruh kucing itu makan, jadi aku menyerahkan tugas makan siangnya hari ini padamu. Anggap saja ini latihan jika nanti kau berminat bekerja di keluargaku," ucap Draco segera berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.

Harry hanya angkat bahu dan segera menggendong Ashley membawanya masuk mengikuti Draco. Sebenarnya sih dia tadi mau protes dengan perkataan Draco, tapi nanti dia malah tidak jadi bermain lebih lama dengan Ashley.

"Tempat makannya di sana," tunjuk Draco pada sebuah tempat makan hewan di sudut ruangan. "dan makanannya ada di bawah meja dapur,"

Harry mengangguk mengerti dan segera menuju dapur setelah mengambil tempat makan Ashley. Dengan masih menggendong Ashley. Sepertinya Harry tidak berniat melepaskan Ashley barang sebentar saja. Sampainya di dapur, Harry segera mengisi tempat makan Ashley.

"Ayo Ashley, ini saatnya makan siang," Harry kembali menggendong Ashley dan membawanya ke ruang depan. Duduk di lantai dan membiarkan Ashley memakan makanannya.

Draco yang tadinya hanya sibuk memperhatikan TV kini teralihkan pada Harry yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendengus melihat Harry yang dengan asyiknya malah mengajak Ashley bicara. "Benar-benar seperti anak kecil," komentarnya yang hanya dibalas dengan cibiran oleh Harry.

"Ashley, apakah kau mengenal tuanmu yang sekarang? Ya, Draco Malfoy. Hati-hati dengannya, ada banyak rumor buruk tentang dirinya. Dan percayalah jika dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia, tidak ada yang bisa mengambil tempatnya sebagai Ferret paling menjengkelkan,"

Draco membulatkan matanya mendengar penghinaan tidak langsung itu. Harga dirinya terluka sebagai _Perfect_ _Prince_. "Oh, Potter, menyebarkan rumor tentangku pada seekor kucing? Pintar sekali kau," kata Draco yang langsung membuat Harry mencibir padanya. Draco balik mencibir dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada TV. Mencoba tidak peduli lagi.

Namun bicara tidak semudah melakukannya. Buktinya, Draco masih saja mencuri pandangannya pada Harry yang kini sudah membawa Ashley ke pangkuannya. Untuk sesaat, Draco yang melihat Harry dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan pipi yang sedikit kemerahan merasa terkagum. Entahlah, Draco juga tidak tau apa yang membuatnya terkagum. Namun sepertinya hal itu membuat Draco lagi-lagi tidak bisa berhenti menatap pada Harry. Dan kebetulan sekali Harry menyadari hal itu.

"Malfoy?" panggil Harry membuat Draco terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry. Sepertinya ia salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Harry terus. Harry bingung namun tidak peduli, kemudian berdiri –dengan masih menggendong Ashley, memilih duduk di sofa di samping Draco.

"Malfoy, bolehkah aku membawa Ashley ke rumahku?" tanya Harry dengan wajah yang begitu berharap. Dan Draco mendadak jadi kikuk ditatap dengan wajah menggemaskan Harry. "Malfoy?"

"Tapi kalau Loony sampai tau jika aku menelantarkan kucingnya, dia mungkin akan mengisi kamarku dengan semua hewan peliharaannya yang aneh-aneh," jawab Draco mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan memilih menatap pada TV yang masih menyala.

Harry mem-_pout_kan bibirnya cemberut. Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menangkap pemandangan menggemaskan itu walau hanya sepersekian detik. "Malfoy, _please_," minta Harry sangat. Dan masih belum sadar jika wajah imutnya dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ itu membuat Draco benar-benar ingin memakannya. "Hanya hari ini, aku janji. Lagipula aku adalah sahabat Luna, dia tidak akan keberatan. _Please_ Malfoy, aku cukup kesepian di rumah. Boleh ya..."

"Arrgh!" Draco mengacak rambutnya frustrasi sambil berteriak membuat Harry kaget. Draco menatap Harry tajam dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti membuat wajah itu? Kau meminta izin untuk membawa Ashley atau sedang meminta agar aku segera memakanmu? Kau ini menggemaskan sekali!"

Hening. Harry terdiam di tempatnya, tidak peduli lagi pada Ashley yang sudah melompat dari gendongannya. Dan Draco juga ikut membeku mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Apa kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana ini? Canggung? Ini bahkan lebih parah.

"A-ah, itu... m-maksudku.." Draco mendadak gagap. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry. Draco yang masih kesulitan mencari kata-kata sesekali mecuri pandang pada Harry yang kini sedang memperdalam lidah topinya seolah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tunggu.

Memerah? Apakah Draco tidak salah lihat? Seorang Harry Potter memerah menahan malu. Dan itu menggemaskan!

Draco kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Harry. "Um, aku tidak sepenuhnya ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi.." Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "a-aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga sih,"

Harry tidak tau harus menanggapi apa. Jantungnya mendadak bekerja lebih cepat dan membuatnya kesulitan bicara. Tidak aneh sebenarnya bagi remaja seperti mereka bicara tentang hal ini, tapi entah kenapa, suasananya sedikit, um, aneh?

"B-begitu ya," ucap Harry mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Draco yang sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan topi yang menutupi wajah Harry mengangkat tangannya melepaskan topi Harry. Harry terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Draco, sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan malah berakhir bertatapan langsung dengan manik _silver_ Draco.

'_Goddamnit_,' umpat Draco dalam hati karena sepasang mata sewarna zamrud itu menatapnya. Ah, sekarang Draco akui jika kata _indah_ saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan mata itu.

"Harry," panggil Draco pelan dan entah sejak kapan wajahnya pun sudah ikut memerah. Harry kembali bingung dengan kedua tangan Draco yang sudah menangkup wajahnya. Dan kebingungan itu langsung diganti dengan keterkejutan karena Draco yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

Dan tentu saja jika menyangkut ciuman seorang Draco Malfoy, maka susah untuk menolak. Buktinya, Harry membiarkan Draco melumat bibirnya dan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya saat lidah Draco terus saja menjilati bibir bawahnya. Harry membalas dan ikut bermain dengan lidah Draco yang berada di dalam mulutnya dengan kikuk membuat Draco terkekeh. Bukannya meremehkan, tapi hanya gemas.

Merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, Harry mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh. Draco yang mengerti akhirnya melepas ciuman panas mereka membuat benang saliva terjalin dan akhirnya terputus. Ciuman yang luar biasa bagi Draco. Belum pernah selama ini ia mencium seseorang dan malah berakhir gugup dengan wajah memerah. Hanya Harry yang bisa membuatnya segugup ini. Padahal ini hanya sekedar ciuman, namun ia seolah baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_.

Draco menatap Harry yang menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hingga ke lehernya. Draco dengan susah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak memakan Harry yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di depannya saat ini juga. Ah, sudah berapa kali Draco mengatakan jika Harry itu menggemaskan?

"Em– a-aku, tadi itu hanya... kau tau, efek cuaca panas," ucap Draco gagap memberi alasan.

Harry mengangkat bahunya mencoba terlihat tenang. "Y-ya... tentu saja. Cuaca panas ini memang membuat orang jadi kesulitan berpikir,"

Draco yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry kemudian menyeringai. Sepertinya Draco Malfoy telah kembali. Draco kembali memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry. "Hm, _and you make this summer getting hotter_," ucapnya dengan seringai terlukis lebar di wajahnya.

Harry sudah tidak bisa memerah lagi karena wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah sekarang. Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa gemasnya melihat tingkah Harry. Draco kembali menangkup wajah Harry dan mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Bersiap kembali mencium Harry sebelum–

_Meow_ ~

–Ashley tiba-tiba melompat dari atas sofa dan terjun ke arah Harry. Draco yang kaget dengan kedatangan Ashley mengutuk anak kucing tak bersalah itu dalam hatinya. Sedang Harry yang juga terkejut kemudian mengangkat Ashley dan membiarkan kucing putih itu bergelut manja di pangkuannya.

Harry terkekeh geli karena tingkah Ashley, berbeda dengan Draco yang memandang kucing titipan sepupunya itu dengan tajam seolah hewan itu adalah musuhnya. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi karena Harry sekarang sudah tidak mempedulikannya, sibuk bermain dengan Ashley.

Draco mendengus dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada TV yang sempat terabaikan. Namun Draco masih saja mencuri pandang pada Harry yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Ashley.

Kesal masih tidak diperhatikan oleh Harry, Draco akhirnya sudah tidak tahan. Ia segera mengambil Ashley hingga Harry memberi protes pada Draco, namun pemuda Malfoy itu tidak mempedulikannya dan meletakkan Ashley ke bawah.

"Malfoy!" Harry menatap Draco kesal, "apa yang kau lakukan? Mengusir Ashley?"

Draco hanya mencibir. "Kucing itu menyebalkan. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau langsung mengacuhkanku bahkan setelah ciuman itu!"

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Lalu aku harus apa? Kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku dan malah menggodaku setelahnya," balas Harry yang mendadak cemberut. "Lebih baik aku bermain seharian dengan Ashley dari pada harus meladenimu,"

"Oh, begitu," Draco menatap lurus pada manik emerald Harry yang masih terlihat kesal. "Kau ingin bermain dengan Ashley seharian?" Harry mengangguk, "tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ashley keluar dari rumahku,"

Baru saja Harry ingin melayangkan protesnya, Draco tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga mau tidak mau ia harus berbaring di sofa. Dengan Draco berada di atasnya tentu saja. Harry mendadak gugup melihat tatapan tajam seorang Malfoy padanya. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pada Harry, "Jika kau ingin bermain dengan Ashley seharian, akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak keluar dari rumahku. Dan aku akan membuatmu tinggal lebih lama,"

Harry menutup matanya rapat saat Draco mulai mencium bibirnya. Dan Draco tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka saat Harry sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Draco dan malah kembali menarik Draco saat Malfoy itu ingin melepas ciuman mereka. Ya, sepertinya hal ini tidak buruk juga.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi musim panas yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh keduanya. Dan juga, mungkin musim panas terpanas bagi mereka. Dasar remaja.

_Meow_~

Ashley mencoba memanggil mereka berdua sambil duduk tenang di atas meja. Draco yang tidak mau berbagi Harry langsung menggendong Harry ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan Ashley yang masih saja mengeong. Draco hanya tertawa puas di dalam hatinya. Tapi sepertinya Draco tetap harus berterimakasih pada anak kucing itu karena telah membawa Harry padanya. Seperti Santa di musim panas saja.

* * *

_Summer_ _Love_ — **Completed**


	16. Sweet Scent

Title : **Sweet** **Scent**

Genre : **Romance**

Rating: **T**

Words : **496**

* * *

"Harry,"

Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu menoleh kembali ke belakang saat sang kekasih memanggilnya. "Yes?" tanya Harry pada pemuda berambut platina itu lembut.

Draco menarik lengan Harry dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan. Harry terkekeh gemas dan balik memeluk Draco erat hingga angin malam tidak mendapat celah untuk lewat.

"Satu ciuman lagi," kata Draco meminta.

"Well, kau biasanya langsung menciumku tanpa meminta," balas Harry yang masih berada dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco menggeleng. "Sekarang kau yang cium aku," mintanya begitu berharap.

Harry kembali terkekeh gemas. Ia segera memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Draco. Ya, bukan ciuman sebenarnya, hanya sebuah kecupan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Draco dan diangguki oleh Harry. Draco memutar matanya malas dan kemudian memunduk untuk mencium Harry, meminta bonus. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan hangat mengingat mereka masih belum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Setelah puas dengan ciuman, Draco menarik tubuhnya, namun untuk bonus lebih, ia mencuri beberapa kecupan di sekitar wajah Harry membuat pemuda Potter itu kegelian. Draco benar-benar suka dengan suara tawa kekasihnya itu.

"Dray, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama? Ini sudah larut lho," ingat Harry pada Draco yang sepertinya masih belum mau pergi.

"Hm," Draco hanya balas dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Harry. "tapi aku masih kangen," katanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga masih kangen kok, tapi ini sudah malam," kata Harry seolah sedang bicara pada seorang bocah yang cemberut.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali mencuri satu kecupan lagi dari bibir Harry. "Ya sudah," ucapnya pasrah.

Harry tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Draco. "G'nite, Draco,"

Draco balas tersenyum. "G'nite, 'Rry," dan Draco akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari depan asrama Gryffindor.

Harry hanya menggeleng melihat Draco yang sudah menghilang di koridor Hogwarts. Harry kemudian segera masuk ke asramanya dan berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di depan perapian dan sesekali menyapa pada teman-teman se-asramanya yang masih asyik bermain.

"Hai Harry, sudah pulang kencan ya," sapa Hermione dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya. Harry hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kemudian duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Apa saja sih, yang kalian lakukan seharian hingga aku bisa mencium aroma Malfoy di sini?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

Harry yang awalnya bingung kemudian menyadari jika samar-samar aroma Draco memang tercium di sekitar mereka. Harry mencium jubahnya dan kemudian memerah saat mendapati aroma Draco.

Hermione yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas, sedang Ron hanya menghela napas melihat sahabatnya seperti gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan harta karun pacarnya.

"Seolah-olah dia tidak mau meninggalkanmu," kata Hermione menggoda Harry namun perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada bukunya.

Harry makin memerah saja mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia segera berdiri dan pamit untuk ke kamar lebih dulu. Ron dan Hermione hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Harry.

Sampainya di kamar, tidak ada seorang pun di sana, Harry segera melepas jubahnya dan kemudian berbaring di kasurnya. Menutup wajah dengan jubahnya sendiri dan menghirup aroma tubuh Draco yang tertinggal. Benar-benar seperti remaja yang kasmaran.

"Ugh, semoga hari esok cepat datang," cicitnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Sepertinya mulai besok Harry akan selalu memeluk Draco erat sebelum mereka berpisah.

* * *

_Sweet_ _Scent_ \- **Completed**


	17. Love? Impossible

**Title : Love? Impossible**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**Rating : T**

**Words : 1k+**

* * *

Harry hanya menghela napas malas saat pemuda Malfoy itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai khasnya. "Berani bertaruh dia akan menghampiriku dan ..."

"Wah wah, belajar untuk otak kecilmu, Potter?"

Harry tidak membalas apa-apa dan hanya menatap malas pada Draco yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai khasnya. Harry benar-benar bingung, apakah Hogwarts terlalu kecil hingga ia harus bertemu dengan Draco setiap saat?

"Oh, tumben tidak membalas seperti biasanya," komentar Draco masih dengan seringainya.

Tapi serius, aneh melihat Harry tidak membalas apa-apa.

"Hoi, apa sekarang kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Draco memastikan, namun kemudian kembali menyeringai lebih lebar, "atau mungkin, kau terlalu gugup bicara padaku ya? Yah, ketampananku memang sering membuat orang-orang terpesona,"

Harry mendadak ingin muntah. "Malfoy, ini perpustakaan, bisakahkau diam?" tanya Harry pelan namun dengan penekanan dengan setiap katanya.

"Ayolah Potter, jangan terlalu kaku," Draco sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Harry padanya.

Lagi-lagi Harry hanya menghela napas. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan Draco hari ini, makanya dia pergi ke perpustakaan sambil ditemani Hermione. Tapi siapa sangka jika mereka masih saja bertemu.

"Harry, aku sudah menemukan semuanya, ayo kita pergi," tiba-tiba Hermione datang dari rak di belakang mereka dengan setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah malas melihat Draco yang masih berdiri di depan meja Harry, "oh, kau sedang ada tamu ya,"

Draco hanya mendengus mencoba tidak mempedulikan Hermione.

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali," ucap Harry sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian mereka berdua segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan Draco yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apakah dia mencoba mengacuhkanku?"

"Oh Drake, apakah kau takut dia tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi?"

Draco membalikkan badannya terkejut saat Pansy tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. "_Hell_, untuk apa juga aku takut,"

Pansy menampilkan seringainya. "Bukankah kau selama ini hanya cari perhatian saja padanya? Kau bahkan rela memutari Hogwarts untuk mencari si Potter itu. Dan berani bertaruh jika kau sebenarnya pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menemuinya, kan?"

Draco tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan gadis di depannya. "Ayolah Pans, kau tau jika aku hanya ingin mengganggunya,"

Pansy hanya angkat bahu. "Ya ya, tapi hati-hati Drake, terlalu sering menggodanya nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Pansy santai sambil tertawa kecil.

Draco memberi satu sentilan pada kening Pansy membuat gadis itu meringis. "Mustahil Pans, mustahil," dan Draco segera keluar dari perpustakaan mendahului Pansy yang mengomel tidak jelas.

_Meanwhile_, Hermione yang terus saja memperhatikan Harry dibuat bingung. Sedari mereka keluar dari perpustakaan raut kesal Harry masih belum hilang. Bahkan Harry juga belum bicara ap-apa padanya.

"Apa saja yang dikatakan Malfoy hingga kau sekesal ini?"

"Dia tidak bicara banyak, namun tetap saja menyebalkan melihat wajahnya hampir tiap hari," jawab Harry mendesah frustrasi.

"Hm, aku tau seberapa menyebalkannya wajah Malfoy, dan bingung kenapa kalian bisa bertemu hampir setiap hari," balas Hermione sambil membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya.

Harry lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah. "Aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama, bagaimana mungkin aku harus berurusan dengannya setiap hari?"

Hermione tertawa kecil membuat Harry bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," balasnya dan kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan, "tapi lucu saja saat memikirkannya,"

Harry malah makin bingung. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika Malfoy itu menyebalkan, namun kau sendiri malah tidak henti-hentinya bicara tentang Malfoy," jawab Hermione hampir mendapat protes dari Harry, "apalagi kemarin, kau bahkan masih terus membicarakannya saat kita ada di kelas,"

"Well, aku bukannya menceritakan tentang dia, aku hanya berkali-kali mengutuknya," bela Harry.

"Dan itu yang membuat Malfoy makin suka menggodamu, Harry,"

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Semakin kau kesal padanya, maka ia akan makin sering mengejekmu," jawab Hermione, "lihat sikapmu di perpustakaan tadi, kau tidak banyak membalas perkataannya, sehingga dia tidak terlalu mengganggumu,"

"Jadi menurutmu jika aku terus mengabaikannya maka dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"

"_Maybe_."

"Bisakah kau menjawab iya?"

Hermione tersenyum memandang Harry dari sudut matanya. "Iya jika Malfoy tidak tertarik padamu,"

"Tertarik padaku?" Harry hanya makin dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Hermione.

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku memang membenci Malfoy, sangat membencinya dan tidak peduli padanya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak sadar bahwa Malfoy sepertinya mulai terobsesi padamu. Tapi sepertinya dia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu,"

Harry menatap Hermione dengan kesal. "Mione, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Malfoy sekarang. Dan aku katakan padamu, jika semua perkataanmu itu salah besar!"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah Harry, tapi hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi,"

"And I hope, never!"

Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang akan berubah besoknya. Bahkan hari ini lebih parah, sekarang Harry harus rela terjebak di perpustakaan bersama Draco hanya karena mereka tertangkap oleh Profesor Snape saling mengejek di kelasnya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua harus membuat ringkasan sepanjang satu meter dalam sehari.

Harry memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusinh mengingat kesialannya hari ini. "Bahkan aku lebih suka masuk Hospital wings daripada harus satu ruangan denganmu," gumam Harry yang jelas terdengar oleh Draco.

Draco mendengus. "Kebetulan aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, Potter,"

"Dan aku tidak peduli,"

"Siapa peduli jika kau peduli,"

"Kalau begitu jangan peduli," Harry berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengambil beberapa buku lagi.

Draco yang sadari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry kemudian menyeringai. "Hey, kau tidak mau lama-lama seruangan denganku, kan?"

Harry sedikit menoleh. "Bodoh jika aku menyangkal,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan," ucap Draco membuat Harry bingung.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata profesor Snape tadi? Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan perpustakaan hingga pekerjaan kita selesai,"

"Ya aku tau," Draco membuang muka malas, "makanya aku serahkan tugasku padamu, dan dengan begitu tugasku selesai. Aku bisa pergi, dan kau bisa sendirian di sini,"

Harry melongo. Apa ia baru saja diberi perintah oleh si Tuan muda Malfoy? "Seolah-olah aku adalah pelayanmu, Malfoy," dengus Harry dan kemudian menghempaskan beberapa buku yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja membuat Draco sedikit terkejut.

"Aku baru tau jika kau juga bisa merajuk," komentar Draco tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Harry padanya.

Harry yang berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya kembali beralih pada perkamen di depannya. Ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Draco yang masih terus saja mengoceh.

Dan Draco malah makin kesal saat Harry sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Oh, aneh mungkin jika seorang Draco Malfoy malah mencoba untuk menarik perhatian seorang Harry Potter.

Bahkan setelah mengoceh sendiri selama sepuluh menit, Harry masih belum mau menanggapi satu pun perkataanya. Dan kemudian sebuah ide gila muncul di benak Draco membuatnya menyeringai. "Hoi, Potter,"

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Harry masih sibuk dengan perkamen di mejanya.

Lagi-lagi Draco kesal. "Hoi, menoleh lah sebentar," namun Harry tetap mengacuhkannya, Draco berdecak sebal, "kau harus kucium dulu biar bicara ya?"

Harry langsung menoleh pada Draco dengan keterkejutannya. Dan belum sempat ia mau membalas perkataan Draco, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di bibir dari Draco. Harry terdiam. Tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan tiba peduli saat Draco perlahan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Bahkan keterkejutannya masih belum hilang setelah Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka. Barulah kesadarannya kembali saat melihat seringai lebar Draco padanya. Wajah Harry memerah seketika. "Wh-what the hell are you doing!" teriak Harry sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Draco malah menyeringai makin lebar. "Jadi memang benar ya, aku harus menciummu dulu agar kau mau bicara padaku?"

"J-jangan konyol!" Harry yang masih memerah menahan malu menatap Draco tajam. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu malah terlihat cute di mata Draco.

"Habisnya kau tidak menyahut kalau di panggil, ya aku cium saja," balas Draco tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ap-apa..." Harry mengepal erat tinjunya. Benar-benar kesal, belum pernah ia sekesal ini pada Draco sebelumnya. Tapi anehnya, ia malah tidak bisa membalas apa pun pada pemuda Malfoy itu seperti biasanya.

Draco yang bingung karena Harry hanya diam kemudian memajukan tubuhnya. Ingin kembali menggoda Gryffindor di depannya. "Apa? Mau lagi?"

Dan Draco sukses mendapatkan satu pukulan pada wajahnya. Harry menatap Draco jengkel. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" lalu tanpa bicara lagi, Harry segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan dengan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan. Biarlah ia mendapat hukuman lainnya dari Snape, yang jelas ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Draco Malfoy.

Draco yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa speechless. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengejar Harry saking bingungnya dengan tingkah Potter itu.

"Apa-apan dia itu?" Draco mengernyit bingung sambil mengusap hidungnya yang tadi dipukul Harry. Terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian malah membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan frustrasi.

Draco menghela napas berat dan masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Bergumam tidak jelas, dan kemudian malah berteriak membuat suaranya terpantul dari meja.

"Shit! I LOVE him!"

Dan yah, tentu saja Harry yang sebenarnya masih terpaku di depan perpustakaan bisa mendengar teriakannya dengan jelas.

"Draco Fucking Malfoy! I hope, NEVER!"

* * *

.

**Love? Impossible** — _Completed_

.

.

Alo semuanyaaaa pa kabar? Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini update? Kalau nggak juga nggak papa... Maaf ya kalau jelek... Abisnya lagi pusing liat tugas pada numpuk T_T ini perasaan aku aja atau tugas pas belajar online malah makin banyak yak? Malah kita mau nanya gurunya langsung off lagi... Hwaa! /lupakan

Yah, pokoknya makasih buat yang mau mampir ya... Bye bye!

Btw, kalian lebih suka cerita yang fluffy atau yang ada konflik ? atau yang penuh drama ? atau yang penuh kegajean ? atau yang penuh aksi ? atau penuh lemon ? / *plak /


	18. Precious Memories

Title : **Precious Memories **

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Words : 2k+

* * *

"Aku tidak meminta pendapat payahmu, Potter!" seorang pemuda dengan _name tag_ Draco Malfoy menatap remeh pemuda berkaca mata yang duduk di depannya.

Pemuda dengan _name tag_ Harry Potter itu balas menatap tajam pemuda yang baru saja menyela saat ia bicara. "Dan aku juga tidak meminta kau untuk berkomentar, Malfoy!"

Pemuda Malfoy itu menyeringai. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku jika kelompok kita mendapat nilai paling rendah karena kau menolak komentarku," balasnya sambil bersandar.

"Kau yang pertama kali menyela, Malfoy, apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?" Harry menekankan setiap perkataannya, namun Draco tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya balas mencibir.

Baru saja Harry ingin berdiri dari kursinya, seorang gadis berambut coklat menghempaskan bukunya ke meja membuat seisi kelas diam. Bahkan guru mereka pun ikut diam. Harry langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tidak berani bicara lagi, dan Draco segera duduk tegap.

Gadis dengan _name_ _tag_ Hermione Granger itu tersenyum sambil menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. "Aku harap kalian ingat jika aku adalah ketuanya di sini, dan aku harap kalian juga bisa mengikuti diskusi ini dengan tenang," Hermione mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Dan, diskusi kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

Waktu istirahat akhirnya datang, Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang baru sampai di kantin menghela napas melihat betapa ramainya kantin hari ini. Mereka bertiga kemudian segera duduk setelah menemukan satu meja kosong.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku saja yang pergi," tanya Harry pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku _sandwich_ dan jus, seperti biasa," jawab Hermione.

"Kalau kau, Ron?" tanya Harry beralih pada Ron.

"Samakan saja dengan Hermione," jawab pemuda Weasley itu.

"Yakin?" Harry memastikan, "kalau begitu jangan meminta hal lain saat aku sudah kembali,"

"Tiga bungkus coklat, permen jelly, dan jangan lupa kiripik kentangnya. Ah! Aku dengar ada hidangan mie terbaru, kau beli juga ya. Oh! Jangan lupakan burger langgananku," Harry hanya menghela napas mendengar balasan Ron.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar," dan Harry segera pergi menuju kerumunan siswa yang juga sedang menunggu makan siang mereka.

Harry cukup kesulitan saat beberapa murid mendorongnya, apalagi ia yang paling pendek di sana. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Auch, _bloody_ _hell_," Harry meringis saat tidak sengaja terdorong kembali ke belakang. "Astaga, ini bahkan lebih parah dari pada jam sibuk di stasiun,"

"Makanya, jangan jadi orang pendek,"

Satu kalimat menancap tepat ke hati Harry. Ia berbalik dan langsung menemukan Draco menatapnya dengan seringan khas Malfoy. Harry balas dengan memberi _death glare_. "_Shut up, _Malfoy!"

Draco balas mencibir, tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam Harry. Draco bahkan dengan sengaja meminum jusnya tepat di depan wajah Harry, mengejek pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"_Oh my, stop being silly_, Malfoy," Harry berucap malas sambil menatap Draco makin tajam. '_Aku harap jus itu tumpah tepat di wajahmu!_ ' ia berdoa dalam hati.

Dan ya, harapannya terkabul. Hanya saja, bukan Draco yang menjadi korban di sini.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja mendapatkan minumannya hampir saja menumpahkan minumannya pada Harry. Tapi itu hanya _hampir_. Lalu kenapa Harry masih menjadi korban? Karena setelahnya, Draco dengan _sengaja_ menyenggol lengan pemuda itu hingga minumannya berakhir tumpah pada Harry.

Harry benar-benar terkejut, pemuda pemilik minuman itu lebih terkejut lagi, dan ia segera meminta maaf, benar-benar menyesal. Berbeda sekali dengan Draco yang malahan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Potter, kurasa kau tidak perlu membeli minuman lagi, kau sudah mendapatkannya secara gratis!" Draco berseru dengan bersemangat.

Harry tidak membalas perkataan Draco, ia hanya diam menatap Draco. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Draco sudah mati dari tadi. Sadar jika aura aura hitam di sekeliling Harry makin gelap, Draco dengan kecepatan cahaya sudah menghilang di antara lautan manusia di kantin.

Harry benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

"U-um, s-sorry..." pemuda pemilik minuman meminta maaf dengan hati-hati saat merasakan aura membunuh mengelilingi Harry. Merasa jika ia bisa juga mati di tangan Harry saat ini juga.

.

Harry menghela napas panjang beberapa kali. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan jalan yang kini telah basah oleh hujan. Ia harusnya ingat jika payung dan jas hujan adalah teman dekat warga Inggris.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan," monolognya saat mengingat betapa sial dirinya. Dimulai dengan sekelompok dengan Draco saat diskusi, lalu dipermalukan di kantin oleh Draco, kemudian mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan karena lupa membawa PR.

Dan kesialan lainnya, ia terjebak di halte sendirian tanpa ada satu pun bus yang datang. Ia tau jika ini sudah mulai gelap, tapi bukan berarti para bus dan supirnya sudah beristirahat, kan?

Tidak lama saat Harry masih saja mengeluh, sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depannya. Harry hanya diam di tempat, karena ia tau pasti siapa pemilik mobil mewah ini.

Lama Harry hanya diam tanpa ada niat beranjak dari kursinya, sang pemilik mobil akhirnya menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Dan muncullah wajah menyebalkan yang seharian ini membuat Harry naik darah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat masuk," ajak Draco saat Harry masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Draco bicara padanya.

Draco mendadak kesal. "Kau masih marah soal kejadian di kantin?" Harry masih tidak menjawab. Draco menghela napas, "baiklah, aku minta maaf, puas?"

Harry lagi-lagi hanya mengacuhkan Draco, tidak peduli dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Lagipula ia tidak jelas mendengar perkataan Draco karena hujan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku pergi sekarang!" teriak Draco dan seketika Harry langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Draco hanya mendengus saat Harry kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat jengkel. "Bersyukurlah karena aku masih mau memberikan tumpangan, Harry," dan Draco segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Draco menatap sekilas pada Harry yang hanya menatap ke luar yang mulai gelap. "Pelajaran tambahan apa yang kau terima sehingga kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Draco berbasa-basi.

"Hanya kumpulan tugas yang merepotkan," balas Harry terdengar tidak peduli.

Kalian mungkin kebingungan dengan atmosfer aneh yang ada di dalam mobil ini. Tapi percayalah jika mereka berdua itu masih dua orang yang sama yang saling berdebat saat diskusi tadi, dan mereka juga masih dua orang yang sama yang hampir setiap hari membuat keributan di sekolah.

Harry dan Draco mungkin terkenal sebagai _rival_ di sekolah, tapi sebagian orang, atau bahkan hampir semua orang di sekolah tidak tau jika mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah _childhood_ _friend_. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang jika mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih berada di kandungan ibu mereka. Mereka bertetangga, wajar jika mereka tumbuh dan bermain bersama, tapi tidak pasti sejak kapan, mereka malah terlihat begitu bermusuhan di depan orang lain. Alasannya, hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

Dan sekarang, inilah situasi yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh teman-teman mereka. Di mana tidak ada di antara keduanya yang saling melemparkan kata-kata kutukan atau pun ejekan. Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa mau mencari masalah, benar-benar damai.

"Mengemudi lah dengan pelan, Draco, aku belum mau mati muda," peringat Harry memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan jika penumpang yang aku bawa bukan kau, menyebalkan rasanya berlama-lama denganmu," balas Draco dengan perhatian hanya tertuju pada jalan di depannya.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya penuh kedamaian sih, tapi setidaknya tidak akan ada perang diantara keduanya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Draco memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kediaman Potter. Harry segera keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Draco kemudian membawa mobilnya menuju kediamannya yang berada tepat di samping rumah keluarga Potter.

Draco segera berjalan ke dalam rumah saat ia sudah selesai menyimpan mobilnya di garasi. "Mom?" panggil Draco sambil mencari ibunya di ruang tengah.

"Oh, hai Drake, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Narcissa, ibu Draco, saat putranya itu duduk di depannya.

"Aku mampir ke rumah Blaise," jawab Draco.

Narcissa mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian hanya memandang lama Draco yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Apa kau pulang dengan Harry? Tadi Lily bilang jika Harry belum pulang juga,"

"Ya," jawab Draco terdengar malas, "aku bertemu dengannya di halte, jadi aku memberinya tumpangan,"

Narcissa terkekeh kecil membuat Draco bingung.

"What?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Nothing," balas Narcissa masih terkekeh.

"Mom, kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak mungkin tertawa, kan?"

"Well," Narcissa akhirnya menjawab, "Mom pikir ini hanya lucu. Kau terlihat tidak peduli pada Harry di depan orang-orang, tapi dulu, kau bahkan tidak membiarkan siapa pun membawa Harry jauh darimu,"

Draco terdiam sesaat. "Mom, itu konyol, kenapa juga aku melakukan hal itu?"

Narcissa hanya angkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau begitu _possessive_ pada Harry, padahal kalian saat itu baru berumur lima tahun,"

Draco menggeleng tidak setuju. "Mana mungkin aku seperti itu,"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu," balas Narcissa, "kau bahkan pernah bilang jika kau akan mengajak Harry kencan setiap akhir pekan,"

Draco menggeleng lagi. "Konyol, sangat konyol," dan kemudian ia segera berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Narcissa yang masih berada di tempatnya hanya terkekeh melihat putranya. "Hm, anak-anak memang tumbuh begitu cepat,"

.

"Harry, ayo bangun, cuci mukamu dan segera sarapan,"

"Ngh.." Harry membuka matanya sambil menguap. Ia membuka selimutnya, namun masih berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Karena ini adalah akhir pekan, maka ketidak relaan Harry untuk meninggalkan kasurnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Harry,"

"Yes Mom," jawab Harry pada panggilannya ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Harry dengan berat hati segera duduk dan kembali menguap. Ia mengambil kacamatanya di nakas dan kemudian melihat jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Harry berdiri dari kasurnya, membuka tirai dan juga jendela, langsung menuju balkon kamar sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku.

"Baru bangun, tukang tidur?"

Harry yang baru saja bersyukur dengan cuaca cerah pagi ini kemudian menghela napas mendengar sapaan tetangganya. Ia hanya balas mencibir pada Draco yang kini juga berada di balkon kamarnya dengan cangkir putih di tangannya.

Draco hanya terkekeh kecil. "_Morning_," sapanya sambil meminum tehnya.

"_Morning_, Drake," balas Harry sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon.

Kamar mereka sejajar, dan jarak balkon mereka juga hanya lima meter, jadi mereka begitu sering mengobrol seperti ini tanpa perlu mampir ke rumah yang lain. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini terlihat _romantis_.

"Kau mau mampir?" tanya Draco pada Harry yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Draco diam-diam merasa gemas.

"Untuk apa aku mampir? Tidak ada yang menarik di rumahmu," balas Harry.

"Well, kemarin aku baru saja membeli seri terbaru _Cormoran_ _Strikes_,"

"Benarkah?" Harry yang tadi masih setengah tertidur sekarang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke sana setelah sarapan," dan Harry segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan bersemangat.

Draco yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Mudah sekali membujuknya,"

Dan kini Harry yang baru selesai mandi sudah duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapan yang tersaji untuknya. Hanya kurang dari sepuluh menit, dan Harry sudah menghabiskan semua sarapannya. Baru saja Harry berdiri dari kursinya, Lily mencegahnya.

"Harry, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah makan," perkataan Lily membuat Harry menghela napas dengan raut kesal.

Lily tertawa gemas melihat Harry yang tetap membereskan semua piringnya dan kemudian segera mencucinya, walau terus saja mendumel. "Kau mau ke mana sih, hari libur begini tapi terburu-buru sekali,"

"Tidak ke mana-mana kok, hanya ingin ke tempat Draco," jawab Harry sambil mencuci piring.

"Draco?" Harry mengangguk, "kalian memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu,"

Harry hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar ibunya. Andai saja Lily tau apa yang terjadi antara Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy di sekolah.

"Kami memang sangat akrab, saking akrabnya semua orang di sekolah tau jika aku dan Draco tidak akan hanya saling sapa saja saat bertemu," tambah Harry sambil meletakkan piring di rak.

"Kalian tetap jadi teman baik di sekolah, kan?" Harry mengangguk, "bagus, jangan buat masalah, apalagi jika kalian saling ribut membuat sekolah kacau. Beruntung kau dan Draco tidak pernah bertengkar dari dulu,"

"Yeah, syukurlah," balas Harry sambil tersenyum. '_Well, kami memang tidak pernah bertengkar, kami hanya saling mengejek_,'

"So, Mom, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Harry dan kemudian segera keluar dari rumahnya menuju kediaman Malfoy.

"Oh, Pottah, sekali pun rumah kita bersebelahan, cobalah berjalan lebih cepat,"

Harry yang baru sampai di depan gerbang rumah Malfoy mencibir pada Draco yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku sedang menikmati udara pagi, tapi sayang kau mengganggu pemandangan," balasnya saat sudah berada di depan Draco.

"Ya kalau kau pikir aku mengganggu kau bisa putar balik dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot meminjamkan bukuku padamu. Bye," balas Draco santai segera menutup pintu.

Harry segera menahan Draco dan menatapnya jengkel. Dan tanpa membalas apa-apa, Harry hanya mencibir dan segera masuk ke rumah Draco tanpa permisi.

"Oh, hai aunt Cissy," sapa Harry saat bertemu dengan Narcissa di ruang tengah.

"Oh, hai Harry," sapa Narcissa balik pada Harry yang kini duduk di sofa di sampingnya. "Harry, kau sebenarnya ingin bertemu denganku atau dengan Mom?" tanya Draco yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Well, aku pernah tidak bilang jika aku ingin menemuimu, sih," jawab Harry membuat Draco jengkel.

Narcissa terkekeh pelan. "Ya sudah, Mom ingin ke dapur dulu," dan Narcissa segera berdiri menuju dapur meninggalkan Harry dan Draco yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

Draco kemudian ikut duduk di tempat ibunya sebelumnya duduk. Baru saja ia ingin menyalakan TV, Harry sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Draco tercengang. "Aku bahkan baru duduk dan kau sudah langsung berdiri, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa, sih?"

"Kau bisa tetap duduk, biar aku ambil bukunya sendiri," balas Harry sambil berjalan ke lantai atas.

Draco menggeleng. "Dan kau pikir aku bisa percaya jika kamarku akan tetap rapi dengan kau di dalamnya? Mustahil," dan ia segera mengikuti Harry yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Drake, kau masih menyimpan foto ini?" tanya Harry saat Draco baru saja membuka pintu kamar. "Aku menemukannya di antara halaman _Cormoran_ _Strikes_, kau jadikan pembatas buku ya?"

Draco menatap datar pada foto yang di pegang Harry. Foto mereka berdua saat merayakan ulang tahun ketujuh Draco. Sangat menggemaskan karena mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh krim kue.

"Hm, pembatas bukuku hilang, jadi aku pakai foto itu saja," jawab Draco kemudian duduk di ujung ranjangnya.

Draco terdengar jujur, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Memang benar jika pembatas buku untuk buku terbarunya itu hilang, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya, ia memang selalu menggunakan foto itu untuk jadi pembatas buku.

"Apa kau masih punya foto lainnya?" tanya Harry.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyimpan satu pun foto kita? _How_ _cruel_," balas Draco terdengar tidak peduli.

"Bukannya begitu, tentu aku masih menyimpannya, tapi aku cuma pengen lihat," kata Harry membela diri. "Kau simpan di mana?"

"Dalam lemari, rak ketiga, kau lihat album hijau?"

"Ya," jawab Harry sambil mengambil sebuah album dalam lemari.

Ia segera kembali duduk dan membuka album sewarna hijau yang baru saja ia ambil. Ia tertawa saat mendapati foto mereka yang bermain perang salju di halaman belakang kediaman Malfoy. Dan tertawa terbahak-bahak pada foto Draco menangis dengan tubuh penuh lumpur. Harry ingat jika saat itu ia lah yang mendorong Draco ke kubangan lumpur dan tertawa tanpa ada niat menolong Draco.

"Oh, Drake, wajahmu konyol sekali, kenapa sekarang malah berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini sih?" Harry menjentik jidat Draco membuat junior Malfoy itu mendecak sebal.

"_Shut_ _up_, Harry," Draco balik menjentik kening Harry. "wajahku sudah seperti ini dari dulu, tampan, malahan kau yang berubah jadi menyebalkan,"

Harry mendengus. "Drake, kau yang pertama kali menjadi menyebalkan dengan mulai mengejekku di sekolah. Aku pikir kau salah pergaulan sejak berteman dengan Zabini dan Nott,"

"Ya maaf, aku awalnya hanya iseng, tapi ternyata bermusuhan denganmu sangat menyenangkan, jadi ya aku teruskan saja," balas Draco.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan," dan Harry kembali membolak balik halaman album.

Draco yang dari tadi berbaring di ranjang kemudian ikut melihat foto-foto lama mereka. Sesekali tertawa dan saling mengejek melihat betapa konyolnya mereka masa itu.

Dan Harry berhenti di salah satu halaman di mana terdapat foto ia dan Draco berciuman di sana. Ya, namanya juga anak kecil, mana mengerti mereka arti dari ciuman.

"Yeah, aku harus ingat jika _first_ _kiss_ ku diambil oleh orang paling menyebalkan di dunia," Harry menggeleng mengingat ketika ia yang menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda, dan Draco yang kebingungan bagaimana cara menenangkannya dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Memalukan ketika mengingatnya kembali," komentar Draco, "kau itu cengeng sekali, tergores sedikit saja kau sudah menangis, aku yang jadi kerepotan tiap kali kita bermain,"

"Hehe, tapi meskipun begitu kau tetap mau bermain denganku," balas Harry dengan senyum lebarnya, "kau juga bilang saat itu jika kau pastikan tidak akan ada yang membuatku menangis lagi selama ada kau di sisiku,"

Draco terlihat tidak setuju. "Kenapa juga aku harus bilang hal seperti itu?"

"Oh, Draco, kau tidak ingat ya?" Harry menghela napas. "Kau sendiri yang bilang saat aku menangis setelah diganggu oleh anak-anak lain. Kau bilang jika aku sangat berharga, jadi kau akan selalu menjagaku. _How_ _ridiculous_,"

"_Maybe_ _I'm_, tapi aku hanya mengatakan itu karena kau tidak bisa berhenti menangis," bela Draco dan kemudian segera membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat kembali foto-foto lama mereka, hingga Harry yang merasa lelah memilih untuk berbaring sejenak di kasur Draco. Ia yang awalnya hanya berbaring mulai mengantuk dan pada akhirnya tertidur.

Draco menghela napas saat melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu tertidur pulas. "Setidaknya bereskan dulu kamar orang, jangan seenaknya tidur," katanya mengomeli Harry walau tau pemuda berkacamata itu tidak akan membalasnya.

Draco mengambil album yang tadi mereka lihat-lihat. Ia kembali membuka album dan tersenyum melihat foto yang tadi sempat mereka tertawakan. Foto ketika Draco mencium Harry yang menangis.

Draco menatap foto itu dan Harry bergantian. "_What a tiny precious child_," monolognya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Ia melihat foto itu sekali lagi, dan kemudian segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry yang tertidur. Memberi kecupan manis di bibir tipis itu dan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh, takut jika sampai membangunkan Harry.

Masih dengan senyum dan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Harry, ia berkata, "_Well, you're still a tiny precious child. Always,_"

.

* * *

**Precious** **Memories** — _Completed_


	19. Sweet Coffee

Title : Sweet Coffee

Genre : Romance fluffy

Rating : T

Words : 625

* * *

Bunyi bel di pintu menandakan jika seseorang baru saja memasuki cafe yang begitu sepi sore ini. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna platina itu berjalan menuju _counter_ dan tersenyum saat sang pelayan tersenyum untuk menyapanya.

"Tumben kau datang terlambat," sang pelayan berbasa-basi.

Si pelanggan hanya angkat bahu setelah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berderet rapi di depan _counter_. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Memang tidak ada aturannya sih, tapi aneh saja rasanya ketika kau tidak datang siang tadi," jawab sang pelayan berkaca mata bundar.

"Kau hanya merindukanku saja, Harry,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Harry itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Draco," balasnya dan kemudian kembali mengerjakan acara bersih-bersihnya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

Pemuda bernama Draco itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda di balik _counter_ itu tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak mau memesan?" tanya Harry pada Draco setelah ia membersihkan meja _counter_.

"Hm, sepotong _apple pie,_ seperti biasa," jawab Draco membuat Harry sedikit terkekeh, dan kekehan Harry membuat Draco bingung. "Apa yang lucu? Bukankah aku sudah sering memesannya?"

"Makanya itu lucu," jawab Harry sambil mengambil pesanan Draco.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mau memesan minuman?" tanya Harry lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"_Vanilla white_," jawab Draco yang lagi-lagi membuat Harry terkekeh. "Aku serius Harry, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak mau pesan kopi saja?" tawar Harry yang baru saja memberikan pesanan Draco pada rekan kerjanya.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak suka kopi, Harry," balas Draco terdengar malas.

"_That's the funny one,_ Dray," Harry masih terkekeh. "_this isn't just a Cafe, this is a coffee shop_," Harry akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "dan kau tidak suka kopi? Harusnya kau tidak datang ke sini, Draco,"

"Kau mengusirku?" Draco bercanda.

"_No, but yes_," Harry kembali beranjak untuk mengambil pesanan Draco yang sudah siap, "para pecinta kopi selalu datang ke mari, dan setauku, kau satu-satunya pelanggan yang tidak menyukai kopi," jelasnya sambil meletakkan pesanan Draco.

Draco hanya mendengus. "Tidak ada larangan jika hanya pecinta kopi saja yang boleh datang, kan? Aku memang tidak suka kopi, tapi ada yang lebih aku suka menjadi alasan kenapa aku selalu kemari," Draco memberi jeda panjang pada perkataannya sambil menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya.

Menatap lurus pada iris seindah zamrud milik Harry dengan begitu lembut. Harry diam menunggu lanjutan perkataan Draco. Walau ia tau pasti apa yang akan pemuda Malfoy itu katakan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku melanjutkan perkataanku?" tanya Draco membuat Harry mengangguk bersemangat. Draco tertawa gemas. "Kau tau sendiri jawabannya,"

Harry mem_pout_kan kedua pipinya merasa kesal. Memang ia tau pasti, tapi perkataan langsung dari Draco yang ia inginkan.

Draco kembali tertawa gemas, ia kemudian mengambil minumannya dan baru satu tegukan, Draco mengernyit. Ia memperhatikan minumannya, dan ia baru sadar satu hal. Sejak kapan _vanilla white_ berwarna coklat?

Draco kemudian menghela napas saat mendapati Harry diam-diam tertawa. "Harry, aku pesan _vanilla white_, bukan _vanilla latte_,"

Harry akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Oh, ayolah Dray, bahkan tidak pada _vanilla latte_ yang manis?" Harry tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Draco padanya, "aku yakin jika _vanilla latte _adalah pilihan yang bagus bagi mereka yang tidak terlalu menyukai _coffee_,"

Draco hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejahilan Harry. "Aku tidak mengerti kata manis dari kopi," ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Harry menenopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Draco tersenyum simpul. Memperhatikan pelayan lain yang sibuk bekerja di dapur, dan beralih pada seisi cafe yang kosong. Harry terlihat bingung, namun kemudian terkejut saat Draco tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tidak lama, namun juga tidak singkat, membuat ciuman itu kian terasa manis.

Draco tersenyum setelah memberikan ciuman kejutan yang membuat Harry tersipu. Ia tidak lupa mencubit gemas pipi Harry. "Tapi untukmu, aku tau jika kata manis saja tidak akan cukup," ia berucap.

Harry tersenyum, ia senang mendengarnya. Karena bagi Harry, juga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perlakuan manis Draco padanya.

* * *

_Sweet Coffee — Completed_

_._

* * *

A/N

Halo semuaaaaa selamat pagi siang sore malaaammm

Btw, aku mau nanya, kan ada satu ceritaku, (drarry) yang wordnya sampai 4k... Kalian maunya itu dibikin dua chapter atau satu aja?


	20. Stockholm Syndrome

Title : _**Stockholm Syndrome**_

Genre : Friendship, action, roman

Rating : T

Words : 4k+

* * *

"Bagaimana? Semua beres?" tanya seorang gadis berbisik pada rekannya yang baru saja masuk ke mobil.

Rekannya memberikan tanda ok dengan jarinya dan kemudian membuka topeng yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia tampak kepanasan. "Malam ini lagi-lagi berjalan lancar!" ucapnya juga berbisik sambil tersenyum lebar, walau tidak terlihat karena kondisi yang gelap.

Gadis itu kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah mewah yang baru saja mereka singgahi. Mungkin mereka memang terkesan tidak sopan karena singgah tanpa izin dan pergi tanpa permisi. Tapi memang begitulah mereka.

"Bukankah ini luar biasa, Ginny?" tanya pemuda bernetra emerald itu sambil memainkan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Merasa sedih karena benda kesayangannya itu tidak sempat beraksi.

"Sangat," balas gadis bernama Ginny tersebut, "rumahnya besar, tapi mudah sekali dijajah. Apa kau berencana mengunjungi keluarga kaya itu lagi, Harry?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Harry itu hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah, karena kita berurusan dengan Malfoy,"

Ginny mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Ginny dengan perhatian tertuju pada jalan.

"Tenang saja," balas Harry, "kita hanya mencuri beberapa brangkas uang, itu tidak masalah," Harry berucap santai.

Ginny hanya tersenyum simpul. Masih bingung, bagaimana mungkin dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskannya, Harry menyimpan beribu catatan kriminal.

Contohnya saja seminggu yang lalu, Harry, Ginny dan teman-teman mereka yang lain dengan mudahnya merampok bank terbesar di London. Dan setelah itu, mereka langsung membuat kekacauan lagi dengan membobol brankas salah seorang petinggi Inggris Raya.

Dan hebatnya lagi, tidak pernah sekali pun mereka tertangkap.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, Ginny memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung yang terlihat mulai rusak di setiap sisinya. Sepertinya bekas sebuah _pub_.

Harry segera turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke belakang untuk mengambil hasil pancingan mereka malam ini. "Baiklah, ayo ke rumah baru kalian," ucapnya bersenandung sambil membuka pintu, namun yang ia dapatkan bukan hanya harta-harta barunya, tapi juga seorang pemuda dengan rambut platina yang menatapnya bingung.

Harry terdiam sesaat, dan ia berteriak setelahnya. "_Hell! _Apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku!" teriaknya.

"Harry?" Ginny yang baru saja ingin masuk ke markas mereka langsung berlari menuju ke arah Harry. Dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Harry.

"Siapa kau?" Ginny ikut panik, dan ia kemudian membantu Harry menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari mobil.

Harry dan Ginny membawanya masuk ke markas mereka dan segera mendorong pemuda berambut pirang itu hingga ia terduduk di lantai. "Aw, kasar sekali," keluhnya.

"Kalian ngapain sih, malam-malam masih ribut?" seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari salah satu kamar dengan wajah jengkel. Ia bingung saat mendapati wajah baru di markas mereka. "Siapa anak ini?" tanyanya.

Harry hanya angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau, Ron. Ginny, bawa barang-barang itu masuk, aku akan mengurus bocah ini," perintah Harry yang langsung dilaksanakan Ginny.

"So, bisa jelaskan sekarang? Sudah lama kau tidak menculik orang, Harry," Ron buka suara.

"Bukan aku yang membawanya kemari," Harry memutar mata malas dan kemudian beralih menatap pemuda di depannya. "Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, nak,"

"Tch!" bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Harry jadi ikut kesal. "Kau tidak mau aku memaksamu menjawab, kan?" Harry berjongkok untuk menatap pemuda bermanik silver itu.

Tapi yang Harry dapatkan hanyalah wajah angkuh dan arogan tanpa mau buka suara. Harry mendengus. "Apa ini? Bukankah kau anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy? Sang Tuan muda Draco Malfoy,"

"Ya! Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab. Walau jelas Harry tidak suka dengan bentakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke mobil kami?" tanya Harry berusaha tetap tenang saat sepasang manik silver itu tidak berhenti menatapnya tajam.

"_Up to me_," balasnya dingin.

Ron mendengus. "Kami sudah pernah menculik bocah enam tahun sebelumnya, tapi kau lebih menjengkelkan,"

Malfoy itu hanya mencibir mendengar perkataan Ron. Sebenarnya ia mau saja berdiri dan melawan Ron, tapi sepertinya pemuda bermanik emerald di depannya tidak akan membiarkannya beranjak.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Harry.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" balas Draco balik bertanya. Namun ia segera diam saat melihat tatapan tajam Harry. "Tch, tujuh belas tahun,"

"Dan, sekarang beritahu kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam mobil kami," Harry menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Draco menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari rumah," jawabnya, "aku pikir kalian itu para pekerja kebun yang pulang malam, jadi aku ingin menyelinap ke luar dengan kalian. Tapi ternyata hanya sekumpulan _sampah_,"

"_Bastard!_" Ron hampir melayangkan pukulannya pada Draco, namun Harry segera menahannya.

Harry menatap lekat-lekat pada Draco yang sama menatapnya tajam. "Lalu apa yang kau mau sekarang? Mencoba kabur dan mengadu pada Papa sambil merengek?"

"Terserah mau apa!" Draco akhirnya membuang tatapan tajamnya. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan peduli. Palingan mereka akan berpikir jika anak mereka hanya cari perhatian,"

Harry menghela napas mendengar ocehan Draco. "Dasar, anak orang kaya," Harry beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. "Ron, bawa anak itu ke ruang mana pun. Pastikan dia tidak keluar atau pun membuat masalah. Aku mau tidur," dan setelah memberikan perintahnya, Harry segera menutup pintu.

.

"_Hell! _Aku menyerah!"

Cedric yang baru saja menyeduh kopinya terkejut ketika Ginny berteriak sambil keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Ia ingat jika itu adalah ruang sang Tuan Muda Malfoy mereka sekap. _Well_, Cedric tidak yakin jika mereka yang menyekap anak itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Cedric pada Ginny yang menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Dia merepotkan," nada suara Ginny terdengar lelah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan dengan seenaknya mengambil kopi Cedric, pemuda itu memandangnya jengkel. "Mulutnya benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun,"

Cedric mendengus. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang anak manja?"

"Apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Ginny pada Harry yang sepertinya baru bangun. "Apa tidurmu tidak terganggu dengan ocehan anak itu?"

Harry menggeleng. "Kau tau sendiri jika tidurku selalu nyenyak," balasnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Cedric saat Harry sudah duduk di kursi.

"_Well_, kita ambil kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan," ucap Harry membuat Cedric dan Ginny bingung.

"Maksudmu uang tembusan?" tanya Cedric.

"Hm, tapi sedikit berbeda," jawab Harry menjelaskan, "kita tidak akan segera mengembalikan bocah itu pada keluarganya. Keluarga Malfoy itu sangat kaya, kita pakai kesempatan ini untuk mengambil setengah harta mereka. Biarkan mereka menyerahkan uangnya setiap hari dan biarkan mereka menemukan tempat ini dengan sendirinya,"

"Kau ingin kita tertangkap?" Ginny cukup terkejut.

Harry memutar matanya. "Bodoh jika aku melakukan hal itu," balasnya, "kita kabur sebelum mereka sempat mendekat,"

"Kau yakin ingin berurusan dengan seorang Malfoy?" giliran Cedric yang bertanya.

Harry terkekeh pelan. "Aku tau seberapa berbahayanya keluarga Malfoy. Tapi, coba hitung berapa kali kita berada dalam situasi yang sama buruknya dengan ini. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari rekan kita yang bisa disentuh oleh anjing-anjing pemerintah itu,"

"Sekarang, kita beritahu keluarga kaya itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Fred dan George masih ada di luar sana, kan?" tanya Harry. Ginny mengangguk. "Bagus, suruh mereka memberikan surat kepada keluarga Malfoy. Surat ancaman penuh candaan mereka adalah favoritku,"

"Baiklah," dan Ginny kemudian mengambil ponselnya, segera berbincang dengan kedua saudaranya di seberang telepon.

"Oi! Kalian tidak mungkin membiarkan aku mati kelaparan, kan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memenuhi seisi gedung. Dan itu sukses membuat semua orang di sana jengkel.

"Kau tidak memberinya makan?" tanya Harry pada Ginny yang sudah menyelasaikan panggilannya.

Ginny mendengus jengkel. "Dia banyak permintaan, aku tidak sanggup mengurusnya,"

Harry menghela napas. Ia kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan di mana mereka mengurung Draco.

Draco awalnya terkejut melihat Harry masuk dengan wajah yang tampak menyeramkan, namun kemudian ia menampilkan seringainya. "Pelayan, bawakan makananku, aku sudah lapar,"

Harry memutar mata malas. "Aku bukan pelayanmu,"

Draco terlihat tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu lepaskan tali ini, aku akan mencari makanan sendiri," katanya sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang terikat pada Harry. "Hoi, kau dengar tidak?"

Harry hanya diam menatap pemuda Malfoy di depannya. Ia kembali melangkah dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Draco. "Dengar ya, aku lebih tua darimu, jadi jaga sikapmu, Tuan Muda,"

"Lebih tua?" Draco mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian tertawa. "Aku pikir kau hanya remaja puber,"

Perkataan Draco barusan sukses membuat emosi Harry naik. Ia tau jika tinggi badannya sangat tidak pas untuk usianya, tapi ia paling tidak suka mendengar perkataan itu dari seorang bocah.

"Aku 26 tahun, hukum berlaku padaku, jadi sayang aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli, karena aku sendiri selalu melanggar hukum," Harry menatap Draco tajam.

"26 tahun?" Draco tertawa. "Kau yakin tidak 16 tahun?"

Harry menahan emosinya. Dibully oleh yang lebih muda, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Draco menyeringai, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Harry di depannya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Harry.

Draco tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat yang ditatap jadi bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

Draco menggeleng masih tertawa. "Bukan apa-apa, aku merasa lucu dengan pemikiranku sendiri,"

Perkataan Draco barusan hanya membuat Harry makin bingung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Well_," Draco makin menatap lekat pada kedua manik emerald yang berada di balik kacamata Harry, "ternyata kau manis juga ya,"

Dan satu tendangan meluncur mulus hingga membuat Draco berciuman dengan lantai. Harry langsung melangkah pergi keluar dari sana tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Draco yang awalnya merintih kemudian menyeringai, tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat wajah terkejut Harry yang mendengar jawabannya.

"_So cute!_"

.

"Harry, satu koper datang lagi~" Fred yang baru saja keluar dari mobil langsung melemparkan koper di tangannya pada Harry.

Harry yang menangkapnya langsung tersenyum puas. "Mereka masih belum menemukan jejak kita?" tanya Harry pada si kembar yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

Fred dan George mengangguk kompak.

"Tapi dia benar-benar kesal, saat aku dan Fred ingin mengambil kopernya, kami hampir saja tertembak," jelas George.

"Ah, jadi dia lebih suka kekerasan dari pada berpikir ya," Harry membuka koper di tangannya dan kembali tersenyum melihat lembaran uang di dalamnya.

"Um, Harry," panggil George membuat Harry menoleh, "kenapa kita harus menahan bocah itu bersama kita? Ini sudah hampir seminggu, lho,"

Fred mengangguk setuju. "Dan itu membuat sang Malfoy senior murka. Kau harus lihat betapa kesalnya dia melihat kami lagi-lagi berhasil kabur!"

Harry tertawa kecil. "Bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa mendapatkan uangnya setiap hari,"

"Memang sih," balas Fred dan George bersamaan lagi.

"Harry!"

Harry dan si kembar terkejut mendengar teriakan Ron dari dalam markas mereka. Dan baru saja mereka bertiga ingin masuk, Ron sudah keluar duluan.

Harry menatap bingung sahabatnya yang kini tampak begitu kesal. Bahkan Ron tidak pernah terlihat sekesal ini saat dijahili oleh Seamus dan Dean.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry saat Ron duduk di depannya.

"Bocah itu menyebalkan!"

Harry memutar mata malas. '_Oh no, jangan lagi,_'

"Harry, untuk pertamakalinya aku menyarankan untuk memulangkan seorang sandera," nada bicara Ron terdengar sangat frustrasi.

Harry hanya menghela napas berat. Ia tau betapa kesalnya Ron sekarang.

"Apa lagi yang dimintanya?" tanya Harry.

"Kau," jawab Ron singkat membuat Harry bingung.

"Sorry?" Harry memastikan.

"YOU!" teriak Ron. "Dia bilang tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sebelum kau mau menemuinya,"

Harry mendesah frustrasi. Sejak Draco mengatakannya _manis_, Harry tidak mau lagi mengurusi Draco, dan sejak itu pula, Draco makin membuat ulah.

Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Segera berjalan menuju ruangan di mana sang Tuan Muda Malfoy berada.

Harry membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat Draco sedikit kaget. Harry menatap tajam Draco yang hanya menatapnya _innocent_. Oh, Harry sungguh membencinya.

"Akhirnya datang juga," sambut Draco dengan seringainya. "Tidak mau duduk?" tanya Draco ramah pada Harry yang masih berdiri menatapnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan death glare Harry.

"Kenapa sih kau harus menjadi orang yang menyebalkan?" tanya Harry dengan wajah yang sudah lelah.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu!"

Draco berpikir sejenak. "Jadi kalau aku berhenti menjadi menyebalkan, kau akan menyukaiku?" tanyanya bercanda.

Harry memutar mata malas dan kemudian memilih untuk duduk di atas meja.

Draco menyeringai makin lebar. "Yeah, aku tau kau sudah pasti tidak akan menyukaiku. Tapi aku janji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,"

Beberapa kalimat penuh umpatan meluncur mulus dari mulut Harry. Namun Malfoy junior itu malah tertawa mendengarnya membuat pemuda berkacamata itu makin jengkel.

"Kau tau, aku selalu menepati janjiku, jadi mohon tunggu dengan sabar," kata Draco, lagi-lagi menampilkan seringainya.

Kedua tangan Harry benar-benar sudah gatal ingin melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah -_tampan_\- menyebalkan Draco. Tapi ia memilih untuk menahan diri.

Draco terkekeh. "Wajahmu saat marah terlihat makin menggemaskan, aku jadi benar-benar tidak ingin pulang,"

Sekarang giliran kaki Harry yang ingin menendangnya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Harry berbasa-basi.

"Ya,"

"Tapi Ayahmu sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan hampir membunuh salah satu dari kami agar bisa mendapatkanmu kembali," jelas Harry tanpa menoleh pada Draco.

"Itu untuk sekarang, belum tentu dia akan sama khawatirnya setelah badai ini," balas Draco terdengar tidak peduli.

Harry menatap Draco sekilas dari sudut matanya. Ia paling benci ini, orang kaya yang selalu mengeluh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tuamu tidak mau mengambilmu kembali?" tanya Harry terdengar serius sambil menatap pada Draco.

"Apa ya? Mungkin aku akan mengikutimu?"

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak menerimamu?"

"Aku akan memaksa,"

Jawaban santai Draco membuat Harry diam sesaat. Ia masih terus saja menatap manik _silver_ yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. Dan kemudian kembali buka suara. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan kembali pulang. Biarlah mereka tidak peduli, tapi aku akan tetap kembali,"

Perkataan Harry barusan membuat Draco menoleh padanya. Pemuda berambut platina itu menatap Harry bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau ingin berlagak bijak?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry segera, "aku hanya memberi saran,"

"Saranmu tidak berguna," potong Draco segera, "aku lebih suka di luar sini dari pada tempat membosankan itu. Untuk apa aku pulang jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada anaknya? Hah, aku sial sekali, akan lebih bagus jika mereka bukan orang tuaku,"

"Berhentilah mengeluh!" teriak Harry tepat sebelum Draco bicara lagi. Manik _emerald_nya tampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"_Damn!_" Harry beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjongkok untuk menatap lurus pada Draco, ia kembali buka suara. "Kau hanya bisa mengeluh ya? Apa yang membuatmu berani mengatakan hal seperti itu? Jika mereka mau, mereka sudah membuangmu dari dulu. Tapi mereka masih saja menampung bocah menyebalkan sepertimu hingga bertahun-tahun, dan mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Dan kalau mereka memang tidak peduli padamu, mereka mungkin sudah menyerah mencarimu setelah dua hari. Tapi Ayahmu, dengan segala kekuasaannya meminta pada anjing-anjing pemerintah itu untuk menemukanmu!" Harry kembali berdiri.

Harry masih menatap Draco yang sekarang hanya bungkam. Draco tidak tau harus membalas apa.

"Berhenti bilang jika kau tidak menginginkan mereka, berhenti berharap mereka menghilang dari kehidupanmu," Harry kembali bersuara, "bisa saja keinginanmu terkabul dan mereka hilang dari kehidupanmu. Dan saat itulah kau baru sadar jika apa yang kau minta itu salah. Kau menyesal, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena kau yang meminta mereka untuk pergi,"

Draco menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau–"

"Karena aku menyesali perkataanku," potong Harry sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seolah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Draco.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya seolah bertanya maksud perkataan Harry.

Harry hanya menghela napas dan kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Aku hanya ingin bebas, tanpa ada orang lain yang mengatur kehidupanku. Dan permintaanku terkabul," nada bicara Harry terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, terdengar lemah. "Mereka pergi, dan tidak berguna jika aku terus menunggu mereka. Kau tau kenapa aku mengumpulkan orang-orang ini?" tanya Harry, "mereka sama sepertiku, orang-orang yang kehilangan rumah mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar tempat tinggal, tapi rumah,"

"Aku tau ini konyol karena kami lebih memilih untuk menjadi sampah. Tapi ini pilihan kami, dan kami tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang kami sesali, dan itu hanyalah sebuah permintaan konyol yang menjadi kenyataan," Harry kemudian berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mau lagi menanggapi teriakan Draco dari belakang.

Draco yang sebenarnya masih kebingungan menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. "Hah, seperti _film_ saja," monolognya.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit dan diam untuk waktu yang lama. Merasa lelah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berbaring di lantai. Sesekali mencoba melonggarkan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya, tapi tentu hal itu sia-sia

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka berada di tempat ini," ucapnya entah pada siapa, "dan aku tau jika mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya ingin mereka memperhatikanku seperti anak mereka lagi, tanpa ada kata pekerjaan dan sibuk mengganggu waktu keluarga kami. Hanya itu,"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia kembali terpikirkan dengan perkataan Harry padanya. Alasan mengapa mereka bisa ada di sini, alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini, dan alasan mengapa Harry begitu membencinya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, bodoh," ia mendengus.

Draco dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat merasa kesulitan saat mencoba untuk duduk kembali. Dan setelah berhasil duduk, Draco tertawa pelan. "Kau hanya membuatku makin tertarik padamu, dan aku akan menepati janjiku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

.

Sudah berapa lama Draco menghabiskan harinya di dalam ruangan itu? Entahlah, Draco tidak tau, dia malas menghitung, dan ini makin membosankan. Harry mulai tidak mau menemuinya lagi, bahkan Harry tidak peduli saat Draco terus meneriaki namanya hingga membuat semua rekan Harry protes padanya.

Draco menghela napasnya merasa bosan, sangat bosan. "Hah, aku yakin jika wajahku sudah ada di seluruh koran di London," monolognya.

"Oh, tentu saja, bahkan mungkin di seisi UK," tiba-tiba suara yang begitu Draco kenal menanggapi perkataannya tanpa diminta.

Draco akhirnya kembali menampilkan seringainya. "Wah wah, tumben kau mau datang tanpa kuminta, ada apa? Kau kangen?" Draco menggoda Harry yang baru saja duduk di atas meja di depannya.

Harry hanya menatap tajam Draco tanpa membalas perkataan Draco. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada dari keduanya yang bicara.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Harry akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Draco mendengus. "Mustahil jika kubilang tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba kabur? Jendela terbuka lebar untukmu," kata Harry sambil menunjuk pada sebuah jendela yang menjadi jalan masuk sinar matahari sore.

Draco mengikuti arah tunjuk Harry. "Aku tidak akan pernah kabur seumur hidupku," balasnya dan kembali menatap Harry, "itu tindakan _pengecut_," Draco makin melebarkan seringai di akhir kalimatnya.

Harry mendecih. Sedikit tersinggung karena ia dan rekan-rekannya memang terkenal karena kehebatan mereka saat kabur dari kejaran polisi.

"Kabur itu bukan tindakan pengecut, tapi kau memang harus kabur jika ingin bertahan hidup," balas Harry sambil melihat langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela. Menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajahnya.

Draco _speechless_. Ia diam-diam mengagumi wajah Harry yang begitu menawan dengan sorot yang lembut dari kedua manik emeraldnya. Draco akui, jika ia sudah jatuh cinta pada iris seindah zamrud itu sejak awal.

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin kabur dari semua ini?" pertanyaan Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalian tidak pernah tertangkap oleh para polisi, dan tidak ada pula yang bisa mendapatkan wajah kalian. Bukankah itu artinya mudah jika ingin mencari pekerjaan lain? Orang-orang tidak akan tau jika kalian punya segudang catatan kejahatan," Draco mencoba memberi simpati.

Harry terkekeh. "Astaga, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia ini bekerja, ya?" Harry menghela napasnya, "dunia ini berotak kiri, dan tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang pernah menyelesaikan sekolah kami, lalu apa yang akan kami dapatkan? Hanya pengalaman yang bisa membuat kami tumbuh, bukan teori, dan sayang dunia hanya peduli pada teori,"

"Sejak kapan kau putus sekolah?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun," jawab Harry langsung, "tepat setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal,"

Draco bisa melihatnya. Sorot mata yang lembut itu perlahan mulai menampakkan rasa sakit. Dan rasa takut.

"Aku bisa menjamin," ucap Draco dengan lantang.

Harry mengernyit. "Menjamin apa?"

"Kau bisa bekerja dengan keluargaku. Aku pastikan kalian mendapat tempat tinggal dan gaji yang tinggi," jelas Draco membuat Harry tertawa.

"Apa kau mengasihani kami? Kasihani dirimu sendiri," balas Harry dan kemudian kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Mencoba menghindari tatapan Draco.

Draco mendengus. "Mulutmu berbicara, tapi matamu sudah menjawab duluan,"

Harry memandang Draco dari sudut matanya. Menjengkelkan melihat seringai lebar di wajah Draco. "Aku tidak suka berutang budi pada orang lain,"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tawarkan pada rekan-rekanmu saja," kata Draco lagi yang akhirnya membuat Harry menoleh lagi padanya.

Draco sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah itu menatapnya penuh harap. Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi Draco yakin jika wajah itu seolah berkata _mohon_.

"Aku rasa kau tidak keberatan dengan tawaran itu,"

"Hanya jika mereka mau," tiba-tiba nada suara Harry melemah. "Dan jika mereka mau, jangan pernah membatasi kebebasan mereka,"

Draco lagi-lagi dibuat _speechless_. Wajah Harry yang menunduk tanpa mau menatapnya, dengan bahu yang tampak lemah dan rapuh. Ia jatuh cinta lagi.

"Aku ingat saat Ginny begitu senang mendapatkan bayaran setelah membantu seorang penjual eskrim, dan juga saat si kembar yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan bahwa seseorang membeli salah satu barang hasil rancangan mereka," Harry memberi jeda, "dan bukan hanya itu saja, sudah sering mereka semua bercerita tentang kebahagiaan mereka setelah bekerja, mendapatkan uang tanpa perlu membobol bank, dan kadang juga ketika mereka mendapatkan teman baru yang sayangnya tidak bisa mereka ajak berkenalan lebih dekat,"

Draco hanya diam mendengarkan, ia tidak berani memotong.

"Aku merasa jika aku adalah orang paling jahat di dunia, tidak membiarkan mereka pergi walau tau jika ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang bisa mereka lakukan. Dan setiap kali aku ingin bilang pada mereka jika mereka boleh pergi, mereka hanya membuatku makin tidak ingin jauh dari mereka. Sungguh egois," Harry mengakhiri perkataannya sambil menghela napas.

"Setidaknya beberapa dari mereka mengerti kan, minta saja pada mereka untuk menyampaikannya pada yang lain," saran Draco.

Harry terkekeh, ia berdiri dan menatap Draco. "Jujur, aku tidak mau teman-temanku tau apa yang aku rasakan, bahkan pada sahabat terbaikku, Ron, aku tidak pernah bicara apa-apa tentang hal yang aku takutkan,"

"_So_, jika kau menceritakan semua ini, itu artinya aku spesial?" Draco mencoba bercanda. Walau sebenarnya ia serius.

Harry mendengus. "Berharaplah setinggi yang kau bisa, _boy_," dan kemudian ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan Draco sendirian.

Draco masih diam memperhatikan pintu yang sudah menutup. Tersenyum lembut sambil menatap langit-langit.

.

"_Come on guys_, satu saja yang tertangkap, kita semua mati!" Harry dengan gesit melemparkan karung-karungnya satu persatu pada Seamus. Ia terlihat terburu-buru.

Ron dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya berlari ke arah Harry. "Harry! Orang tua itu mulai mendekat!"

PRANG!

Baru saja Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaca jendela yang memang sudah retak pecah berkeping-keping. Harry dan semua rekannya yang ada di sana cukup terkejut, saat mendapati sebuah peluru menancap pada dinding.

"Hah, dasar, sudah tua masih saja tidak mau diajak damai. Pakai topeng kalian!" perintah Harry yang langsung dilaksanakan teman-temannya.

"Dasar kalian para badebah!" sebuah teriakan muncul dari luar markas mereka. Seorang polisi diikuti para bawahannya segera menyerbu masuk dengan senjata api di tangan mereka.

"Sangat merepotkan," gumam Harry yang kemudian ikut mengambil senjatanya, beruntung mereka sudah berada di belakang markas, jadi para polisi itu tidak langsung menemukan mereka.

"Ginny dan yang lain cepat pergi! Aku akan segera menyusul, Ron, kau pastikan polisi yang masih terperangkap di gudang tidak bisa keluar, dan Dean, pergi pantau si tau Malfoy itu!" perintah Harry penuh karisma.

Ginny mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobil diikuti beberapa rekan mereka yang lain. Ia tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi segera melaju bahkan tidak peduli jika pohon-pohon menghalangi jalannya. Ron juga segera pergi menuju gudang, diikuti dengan Dean yang diam-diam pergi mengawasi sang Tuan besar Malfoy.

Harry mempersiapkan pistol di tangannya, menunggu hingga para polisi itu muncul. Dan tanpa waktu lama, akhirnya beberapa polisi muncul dan langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Harry. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

Namun baru saja Harry ingin menarik pelatuk miliknya, sebuah tembakan mendarat tepat di bahunya. "A-ah.. ugh..," ia merintih kesakitan, namun tetap berusaha membidik targetnya dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Lepaskan senjatamu dan letakkan tangan di atas kepala!" perintah salah seorang polisi pada Harry.

Harry tertawa. "Aku lebih suka kabur daripada menyerah!" dan Harry segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Namun, dua tembakan yang diberikan Harry hanya memutuskan dua tali yang ada di sana. Dan ketika para polisi itu ingin mengejar Harry yang kabur, tiba-tiba sebuah pohon besar roboh hingga menutupi jalan para polisi, bahkan beberapa pondasi dari gedung usang itu ikut berjatuhan. Hal ini membuat para polisi berseragam itu segera menjauh.

Harry yang masih berlari menoleh ke belakang sesaat, ia tertawa girang. "Ini lebih bagus dari pada membuat seseorang berdarah, kan?" dan terus berlari meninggalkan bekas markas mereka dengan para polisi, dan tentu saja, dengan Draco yang Harry yakin sedang di peluk erat oleh kedua orang tuannya. Harry tersenyum lembut.

"Harry!"

Harry cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiab Ron dan Dean muncul di hadapannya. "Astaga, kupikir kalian para anjing pemerintah itu,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ron khawatir melihat darah yang mengalir dari bahu kiri Harry.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya luka kecil," jawab Harry sambil membuka topengnya.

"Kecil bagimu, tapi selalu membuat kami jantungan," balas Dean.

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga segera pergi menyusul rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

.

"Drake, apa kau yakin jika kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Narcissa lagi pada Draco saat mereka sedang menunggu para polisi di mobil mereka.

Draco mengangguk meyakinkan ibunya. "Aku serius Mom, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, mereka pasti memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar, mereka juga pasti tidak memberimu makan," Narcissa terdengar sangat kesal pada orang-orang yang menyekap putranya.

Ah, andai Narcissa tau jika sebenarnya mereka lah orang-orang baik yang mau menampung bocah menyebalkan seperti Draco.

Draco tersenyum. "Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, lihatlah, tidak ada sedikit pun goresan di tubuhku, dan aku juga tidak terlihat kekurangan makan, kan,"

Narcissa masih saja khawatir walau Draco berkata seperti itu. "Maaf ya, kami tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," matanya berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus pipi Draco.

Draco yang baru saja ingin membalas perkataan ibunya tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang penepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Lucius, ayahnya berdiri di luar mobil. "Father,"

"Mereka semua kabur, tidak ada satu pun yang tertangkap," Lucius memberikan informasi sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Draco.

Draco menatap Ayahnya lama. Walau Lucius tampak tenang saat ini, tapi Draco tau, jika pria itu sebenarnya begitu lega dan bahagia. Apalagi ketika ia menemukan Draco, Draco hampir tidak bisa bernapas saat dipeluk oleh Ayahnya.

"Hah, sayang sekali," balas Draco yang diam-diam bersyukur mendengar kabar dari Ayahnya.

"Um, Father, bisakah aku meminta satu hal?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, son,"

"Aku tau jika mereka itu sebenarnya bukan orang jahat, jadi bisakah kau memberikan mereka pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal nantinya?" tanya Draco meminta.

Lucius menjawab begitu lama. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, pastinya setelah mereka tertangkap,"

"_No_," potong Draco segera, "aku tidak mau para polisi, interpol, atau apa pun itu mengejar mereka, suruh saja para bawahanmu dan bawa mereka langsung padaku. Tanpa ada proses hukum," Draco menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Lucius dan Narcissa saling pandang. Narcissa menatap putranya yang tampak begitu yakin dengan permintaannya barusan. "_Stockholm Syndrome_, huh?"

.

"Harry, apa menurutmu si Tuan muda Malfoy itu akan meminta ayahnya untuk tetap mengejar kita?" tanya George sambil membalut luka Harry.

"Hm, aku rasa tidak," jawab Harry pasti, "aku rasa dia sendiri bosan dengan kita,"

"Tapi aku malah berpikir jika bocah itu pasti akan mencari kita hingga ke ujung dunia, terutama kau, Harry," Ginny yang baru saja keluar dari mobil ikut bergabung.

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ginny tertawa lepas. "Selamat Harry, kau berhasil membuat seorang bocah kaya yang super menyebalkan jatuh cinta padamu,"

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome** — _Complete_


	21. Lovely Constellation

Title : **Lovely Constellation**

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rating : K+

Words : 1k+

* * *

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghela napas ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. "Oh, kenapa kau harus ada di sini?" tanyanya kesal ketika melihat seseorang di menara astronomi.

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Draco menatapnya malas. "Kau ada masalah dengan hal itu? Ini tempat umum, Malfoy," balas Harry.

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana mungkin kau masih berkeliaran," balas Draco tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Harry balik.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan," jawab Draco santai.

Dan sunyi akhirnya menyelimuti mereka. Harry terlalu sibuk menatap langit, tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Draco yang tidak tahan hanya diam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Harry. Ia langsung mengikuti arah pandang Harry. "Apakah sebegitu serunya hingga kau tidak bicara?"

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Melihat langit. Kau sampai tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganmu,"

Harry diam sesaat untuk tersenyum. "Bukan hanya langit, Malfoy." Balas Harry. "Bukankah menurutmu bintang-bintang itu terlihat indah?"

Draco akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada bintang-bintang yang mendominasi langit. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti. Baginya bintang-bintang itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya," kata Harry seolah tau apa yang Draco pikirkan. "Salah satu alasan mengapa aku begitu bahagia kembali ke Hogwarts adalah, karena aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini lebih jelas. Tanpa ada lampu-lampu kota yang mengganggu,"

Draco kembali menoleh pada Harry. _Speechless_. Wajah Harry begitu jelas, cahaya bulan dan bintang yang terpantulkan tampak seperti hologram yang begitu nyata. Begitu indah.

Draco bingung, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal sudah tujuh tahun ia mengagumi kesempurnaan wajah manis dengan dua netra zamrud yang menghiasi itu. _Well_, Draco akui jika ia memang masih bocah saat itu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dulu ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sekarang ia tau. _Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta_.

"Kau lihat bintang yang di sana?" Harry tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang di antara ribuan bintang yang mengelilinginya.

Draco menghela napas. "Satu yang kau tunjuk, seratus yang aku lihat. Kau pikir aku tau mana bintang yang kau maksud dengan ribuan bintang yang bagiku semuanya sama saja?"

Harry terkekeh kecil. "_Sorry_. Bintang paling terang di antara kedua pohon itu, kau melihatnya?"

Draco memandang arah telunjuk Harry. Mencari bintang paling terang yang dimaksud Harry. "Sepertinya aku melihatnya," jawab Draco tidak yakin.

"Itu yang namanya _Polaris_. Bintang utara. Kau pernah mendengarnya, kan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya, pernah,"

"Bintang utara yang tidak pernah terbit dan tenggelam dari senja hingga fajar. Bagian dari konstelasi _Little Deeper_," Harry kembali menoleh pada Polaris. "Cahayanya begitu terang, beberapa orang bahkan bilang jika Polaris adalah bintang paling terang, walau sebenarnya bukan."

Draco mengernyit sekaligus terkejut. "Wow, aku baru tau jika kau ternyata menyukai astronomi,"

"Aku sangat menyukainya," balas Harry dan kemudian berbalik. "Aku harus kembali sekarang, kau masih ingin tetap di sini?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"_Well_, aku baru sampai,"

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya,"

"Eh, tunggu!" tahan Draco tiba-tiba.

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Um, itu," Draco ikutan bingung. Ia buru-buru mencari alasan, "apa kau akan kemari lagi besok malam?"

Harry berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa aku ingin mendaftar ke kelas astronomimu," jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. "Bolehkan, um, Harry?"

Harry hanya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa menghadiri kelasku kapan pun," balas Harry dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Draco. "_Bye_, Draco," dan ia segera pergi menuruni tangga.

Draco terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya, dan tiba-tiba malah berteriak. "_Hell_! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

.

"Bagaimana dengan Hercules?" tanya Draco sambil memperhatikan langit malam yang jauh lebih terang dari biasanya.

Ya, sudah hampir sebulan Draco dan Harry selalu bertemu di menara astronomi. Mengobrol ringan soal bintang, dan tanpa sadar menjadi makin dekat.

"Hercules! Tentu saja!" Harry segera menunjuk langit dengan bersemangat. "Salah satu rasi bintang paling besar di langit. Tapi walau pun besar, Hercules tidak memiliki banyak bintang terang," jelas Harry sambil menghubungkan rasi bintang Hercules, seperti menggambar di udara.

"Serius Harry, bagaimana kau bisa menghafal puluhan bentuk konstelasi yang rumit ini?" gumam Draco sambil memperhatikan langit. Mencoba mencari sang Hercules yang ditunjuk Harry.

Harry terkekeh kecil. "Jika kau menyukainya, mudah bagimu mengenalnya," jawab Harry.

Draco diam memperhatikan Harry sesaat. Lagi-lagi, dia berdecak kagum dengan keindahan wajah Harry yang diterangi cahaya bintang. "Konstelasi apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Draco berbasa-basi memecah keheningan.

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya melihat langit kemudian menoleh pada Draco. Tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya diam. "Um," Harry mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. "Apa kau ingin tau?" Harry balik bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bertanya,"

Harry kembali memperhatikan langit. "Dia ada di depanmu sekarang,"

Jawaban Harry hanya membuat Draco menghela napas. Sepertinya Harry sengaja membuatnya kesal. "Harry, aku bahkan tidak ingat konstelasi apa saja yang sudah kau jelaskan padaku,"

Harry tertawa kecil. "_Sorry_." Harry kemudian kembali melihat langit. "Salah satu rasi bintang di langit utara. Rasi bintang _circumpolar_, yaitu rasi yang tidak pernah tenggelam. Tidak pernah berada di bawah horizon. Letaknya begitu dekat dengan _Little Dipper._" Harry memberi jeda. "Begitu indah, hingga aku berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Tapi sayang, karena aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh,"

Draco mendengus. Tidak tau harus merespon apa karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Harry. "Harry, aku bukan pecinta langit malam sepertimu. Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun dengan apa yang kau katakan!"

Harry tertawa lepas. "Oh, ya, tentu kau tidak akan mengerti. Lagipula, kenapa hal itu penting bagimu?"

Draco angkat bahu. "Aku tidak bilang jika itu penting bagiku. Aku hanya penasaran,"

"Oke, lalu kenapa kau penasaran,"

"Ouh, apa salahnya langsung bilang saja, sih?"

Harry tidak membalas lagi. Ia kembali tenggelam memperhatikan langit. Lama hanya diam, Harry akhirnya kembali buka suara. "Aku jatuh cinta, Draco," ucap Harry tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Draco mencerna perkataan Harry barusan.

"Ya, aku berkali-kali jatuh cinta padanya," balas Harry tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Draco berpikir sejenak. Berkali-kali jatuh cinta. "Sekarang rasa penasaranku makin besar. Konstelasi mana yang berhasil membuat Harry Potter berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Apa sebegitu indahnya?"

Harry akhirnya menoleh saat Draco bertanya padanya. Ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Ya, begitu indah. Dan penuh misteri,"

"Misteri?"

Harry mengangguk. "Orang-orang tau dengannya, tapi tidak begitu mengenalnya. Bahkan aku pun tidak mengenal _dia_. _Dia_ tidak bisa diprediksi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika _dia_ itu istimewa, namun ternyata _dia_ lebih dari istimewa. Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa memperhatikan. Tidak bergerak, tidak mengejar, dan bahkan takut untuk menyapa." Harry mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menghela napas.

"Ingat Harry, malam selalu datang, tapi bintang tidak berjanji untuk selalu datang. Namun setidaknya kita tau jika mereka tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?" balas Draco.

Harry menoleh. Hanya sesaat, dan ia kembali menatap langit. "Ini kelas terakhir, Draco," ucap Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Besok sudah acara kelulusan, jika kau lupa,"

"Besok lusa. Itu artinya masih ada besok,"

Harry tertawa dan kemudian menggeleng. "Kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan besok hanya bicara tentang benda langit denganmu?"

"Siapa tau kau mau," gumam Draco.

"_Well_, kapan-kapan kau bisa meminta kelas tambahan."

.

"Draco, kenapa? Apa ada berangmu yang tertinggal di Hogwarts?" tanya Pansy pada Draco yang terlihat risih.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Draco singkat.

Draco terlalu sibuk berpikir sekarang. Ia sedari tadi hanya melihat ke luar melalui jendela kereta. Ia tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri. '_Ini bisa saja menjadi kesempatan terakhirmu, Draco_,' katanya pada diri sendiri. '_Oh, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan padanya. Tapi jika aku menemuinya sekarang, aku yakin jika aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa di depannya_.'

Draco menghela napasnya. Masih belum percaya jika ia sudah harus meninggalkan Hogwarts. Draco masih berpikir jika tujuh tahun itu terlalu singkat. Mungkin mereka menjadi makin dekat sekarang, tapi tetap saja ini tidak cukup. Masih ada hal yang ingin Draco katakan. Masih ada banyak hal. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya.

Akhirnya, Draco hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan ketika kereta sudah berhenti, Draco sekali lagi berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Draco, ayo cepat!" Teriak Pansy yang sudah berada di pintu kereta.

Draco akhirnya menghela napas dan berdiri. '_Aku harus menemuinya_,' dan Draco segera keluar, mendahului Pansy.

Pemuda Malfoy itu celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda Potter berkacamata di antara ratusan orang yang mengelilinginya. Ah, dia jadi ingat saat Harry menyuruhnya melihat Polaris. Hanya satu, begitu indah, begitu istimewa, namun tidak semudah itu menemukannya.

Draco berseru ketika tidak sengaja menemukan rambut hitam yang dibiarkan berantakan itu mulai menjauh. "Harry!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

Ia tau jika Harry mendengarnya. Harry menoleh, namun kemudian kembali menjauh. Draco tidak bisa mengejar. Jangankan untuk berlari, berjalan saja dia kesulitan.

"Harry!" teriaknya lagi lebih keras. Dan lagi, ia melihat pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh padanya, dan bahkan tersenyum!

Draco dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan. Tidak peduli sedikit pun pada omelan orang yang dia tabrak. Draco makin mempercepat geraknya ketika mulai keluar dari kerumunan. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Tapi baru saja Draco bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya bisa keluar, dia malah tidak menemukan Harry di mana pun.

"Harry? Harry!" teriak Draco lagi, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan Harry. Draco mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. "Sial. Padahal aku ingin setidaknya kau tau! Biarlah kau hanya jatuh cinta pada sebuah konstelasi, tapi aku ingin kau tau bagaimana perasaanku, Harry," monolognya lemah sambil berbalik.

Namun tepat ketika ia berbalik, Draco tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah origami bangau terbang ke arahnya.

Dia spontan mengambilnya. Ia memutar pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari orang yang memberikan lipatan kertas itu. Dia bingung, namun tiba-tiba malah teringat ketika tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts. Ia segera membuka lipatan demi lipatan. Dan benar saja, itu sebuah surat.

Beberapa baris kalimat tulis tangan, dan di bawahnya terdapat beberapa titik yang dihubungkan oleh garis.

Draco membacanya sekilas. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dan ia kemudian tersenyum. Tertawa begitu keras hingga membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya.

"Apa ini? Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada _dia_, seharusnya bilang langsung saja," ucapnya girang. "_Well_, sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku pastikan kau menerima perasaanku, Harry," ucapnya lembut sambil menatap rangkaian kata yang tertera dia atas kertas di tangannya.

_Hey, apa kau masih penasaran dengan konstelasi favoritku? Dia yang begitu indah dan membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Ini Dia ..._

Draco melipat kembali kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. Masuk kembali ke kerumunan di depannya dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar dari wajahnya. Sama. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali jatuh cinta dibuatnya.

... _rasi bintang_ Draco

* * *

.

_Lovely Constellation_ — **Completed**

.

A/N

HaloHaloHaloHaloHalo semuaaaa! Apa kabar? Chapter ini sebenarnya mau aku update hari minggu kemaren, tapi karena uts, aku baru bisa update hari ini dehh...

Dan soal konstelasi Draco... Kok bisa aku baru kepikiran sekarang yaa? Padahal kan itu konstelasi favoritekuuuu...

Dan lagi,, oktober tahun ini, ada hujan meteor _**Draconids**_, udah mulai aktif dari 6-10 oktober. Dan puncaknya itu 8 oktober!

Yang penasaran sama rasi bintang Draco bisa cari di google yaaaaaa:)


	22. Just a Partner

Title : **Just a Partner**

Genre : **Romance Comedy**

Rating : **M**

Words : **2k+**

* * *

.

"Nggh... No, Draco.. S-stophh.." bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu terus meminta dengan desahan yang mengakhiri setiap perkataannya. Badannya yang begitu panas dengan susah payah memberontak. "Drackie..ngh-h stop.. P-please.. mmh.."

"Berhenti? Untuk apa?" pemuda dengan rambut platina yang basah oleh keringat itu tertawa pelan. "_You like it, why should I stop? Tell me, what do you really want, Harry_," suaranya yang begitu seduktif berbisik di telinga pemuda yang tengah dicumbuinya.

Harry yang benar-benar sudah merasa nikmat makin mempersempit lubangnya membuat lawan mainnya tertawa puas. Kedua lengannya langsung memeluk sang lawan main saat ia mendapatkan tambahan kissmark di tubuhnya. "Hah.. Dray..ngh.."

"_Come on, Harry... Say, what do you want me to do?_"

Harry makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "_More.. More! Deeper!_ Mmphh..!" racau Harry yang sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kenapa ia harus menolak? Ia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmati.

"_As your wish_," dan Draco kembali memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. Dan dengan satu hentakan, desahan panjang Harry memenuhi Kamar Kebutuhan.

Draco masih belum menghentikan gerakan maju-mundurnya bahkan setelah Harry keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Salah satu tangannya beralih menepis rambut-rambut yang menutupi mata Harry. Mengelus lembut pipi Harry dan segera memberikan ciuman di bibir merah yang menggoda.

Dengan napas yang memburu, Draco dapat merasakan jika ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dan hanya perlu satu hentakan terakhir, cairannya langsung memenuhi Harry hingga sebagian merembes keluar. Harry meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Merasa begitu kosong saat Draco menarik kembali miliknya dari dalam Harry.

Draco yang sedari tadi berada di atas Harry kini ikut berbaring. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Harry yang tampak begitu kelelahan. "Luar biasa seperti biasanya, Potty,"

"Berhenti memanggilku Potty, Ferret!" Harry membelalak pada Draco. Ini dia, belum sampai satu menit, dan Draco sudah kembali menjadi menyebalkannya.

"_Whatever_," dan Draco kembali berbaring terlentang, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Diam sesaat, dan Harry kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk. Sedikit kesulitan karena bagian selatannya yang begitu perih. "Aku mau kembali," kata Harry segera mengambil tongkatnya dan merapikan dirinya yang luar biasa kacau.

"Secepat itu?" Draco mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian ikut duduk.

Harry mengangguk sambil memakai jubah Gryffindor kebanggaannya. "Hm," gumam Harry singkat sebagai jawaban.

Draco hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Harry yang masih mencoba menyembunyikan _kissmark_ yang dengan malu-malu muncul di perpotongan lehernya. "Kau tau, Harry," katanya membuat Harry menoleh padanya. Ia kembali bicara, "sepertinya ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita melakukan ini,"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Harry yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Draco tetap diam meminta Draco lanjut menjelaskan.

Draco menangkap ekspresi itu. "Ya, Harry, malam ini adalah terakhir kalinya," ulang Draco. "Kau dan aku—"

"Ya, aku tidak masalah," balas Harry sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tentu saja. Lagipula kita hanya sekedar _partner sex_, tidak lebih." Harry bicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Draco memicingkan matanya menatap Harry intens. "_Oho, what is this?_" nada menyebalkan itu kembali lagi, membuat Harry mau tidak mau menoleh pada Draco. Draco menatap Harry dengan seringainya. "Kau terdengar kecewa, Harry,"

"Sorry?"

Draco berdeham. "Oh no, Draco tidak mau menyentuhku lagi. Tapi aku hanya menginginkannya, aku ingin dia menyentuhku, bukan orang lain. No, Draco," dan Draco tertawa lepas. "Iya kan? Itu yang kau pikirkan, kan?" tebak Draco dengan seringai dan tawa yang masih belum berhenti.

Harry memberikan _death_ _glare_, namun Draco tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. "_Shut up Draco!_ Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu! Untuk apa aku mengharapkanmu? Aku tidak peduli sama sekali!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terdengar kecewa?" Draco masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Siapa yang kecewa? Malahan aku bersyukur. Aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu tiap malam lagi." Harry menaikkan nada suaranya, terdengar begitu marah. "Dan jika kau tidak mau lagi, bagus! Kita tidak perlu melakukannya, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!"

Dan tanpa menoleh, Harry sudah keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan meninggalkan Draco yang menatapnya bingung.

"Astaga, dia merepotkan,"

Harry yang sudah berada di asrama sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Ron yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar laki-laki dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Kau kenapa?"

Harry menoleh pada Seamus yang ternyata ada di sana. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Dan tiba-tiba mulai berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tentu hal itu membuat Seamus terkejut. "DAMN! SHIT! SUCKS! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Baiklah, sekarang tidak heran kalau Seamus mengira Harry kerasukan sesuatu. "Harry! Apa yang terjadi?" Seamus menghampiri Harry panik. "BERTAHAN HARRY! JANGAN BIARKAN KEGELAPAN MENGUASAI DIRIMU!" dan dengan tidak elitnya Seamus menarik Harry, mengguncang tubuhnya sambil terus berteriak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry yang kebingungan tidak bisa melepaskan Seamus yang seolah mencampur adukkan isi perutnya.

"Bertahan lah Harry! Siapa pun kau, keluar dari tubuh Harry!" teriak Seamus lagi.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Ron dan beberapa anak Gryffindor yang lain masuk ke kamar dengan panik.

"Harry! Makhluk kegelapan telah mengambil alih tubuhnya! Cepat! Aku belum pernah bertemu orang kesurupan sebelumnya!" teriak Seamus yang makin menambah kepanikan.

"Siapa- SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG KESURUPAN!" teriak Harry yang akhirnya berhasil lepas dari Seamus.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron panik. "A-atau k-kau sekarang bukan Harry?" tanya Ron takut-takut.

"Aku tidak kesurupan!" teriak Harry lagi sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Kenapa kau bilang aku kesurupan?"

"Y-ya itu," Seamus mendadak bingung. "Kau memaki sambil berteriak, dan terus menendang-nendang, ya aku pikir kau kemasukan atau apa," jawabnya yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedang kesal!" balas Harry pada Seamus. Dan ia segera beralih menatap anak-anak lain yang mengelilinginya. "Apa lagi? Kalian mau panggilkan dukun?" tatapan galak itu langsung membuat mereka buru-buru meninggalkan Harry yang kesurup— Harry yang sedang kesal. Jika tetap ada di sana, dijamin mereka semua harus menghadapi Harry dalam wujud anak Satan.

Paginya, Harry langsung disembur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh oleh seisi Hogwarts. Seorang Harry Potter kesurupan, itu menjadi trending nomor satu di sekolah.

"Potter, apa benar kau kesurupan?"

Harry yang baru saja keluar dari aula besar dicegat oleh Draco dan beberapa anak Slytherin lain yang ikut tertawa di bekalangnya.

Harry berusaha menahan kemarahan. Tidak tau saja Draco, jika dia lah yang membuat Harry kesal bukan main hingga dikira kesurupan.

"Pfft—"

Harry menoleh saat mendengar dengusan Ron yang berusaha menahan tawa. Walau Harry menatapnya tajam, Ron tidak langsung diam, ia masih kesulitan menahan tawanya mengingat kesalahpahaman semalam.

"Dia tidak kesurupan," Hermione menjawab, "hanya sedang latihan sketsa komedi," sambungnya. Harry menatap Hermione tidak kalah tajam. Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini?

Draco dan teman-temannya makin puas tertawa. Harry yakin jika dia melihat Hermione menahan senyumnya sekilas. Jelas jika gadis itu juga merasa lucu.

"Potter, Potter," kata Draco disela tawanya. "Kau pasti sedang ada masalah hingga stres ya?" Draco memberikan sedikit perhatian di nada bicaranya, namun kemudian kembali menyeringai lebar. "Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu kesal hingga kau jadi gila hanya dengan memikirkannya?"

Harry rasanya ingin memaki lagi. Namun ia segera menahan kemarahannya, tidak mau dibilang kesurupan lagi. "_Not your business!"_ Dan Harry langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hermione segera mengikuti Harry yang berjalan begitu cepat. Ron yang sedari tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa lepas sambil mengikuti Harry. Para Slytherin itu juga masih tertawa, hanya saja, Draco menyeringai makin lebar.

Para anak-anak tahun ketujuh mulai makin sibuk. Ujian NEWT sebentar lagi, dan pada saat seperti ini, perasaan mereka campur aduk. Khawatir dengan hasil ujian, senang mengingat mereka akan segera lulus, dan sedih akan segera berpisah dengan Hogwarts.

Dan sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Draco dan Harry tidak bertemu lagi di Kamar Kebutuhan untuk aktivitas malam mereka. Dan Harry makin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah memikirkan Ferret itu?

"Melihat Marauders Map tidak akan membantumu lulus Hogwarts, Harry," kata Hermione saat dia melihat Harry yang tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Peta Perampok

Harry tidak membalas. Dia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan satu titik berlabel nama Draco Malfoy yang tidak bergerak dari kamarnya. Hermione yang merasa cukup jengkel diacuhkan kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

_"Come on, Harry... Say, what do you want me to do?" _

"_More.. Drackie_.."

"What?" tanya Hermione ketika mendengar gumaman Harry. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Harry malah bertanya balik. Dan tiba-tiba merasa bodoh.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali, lho," Hermione terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Harry buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ke kamar dulu, bye!" dan Harry langsung pergi ke kamar.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu melihat Harry yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Well, sepertinya dia masih tidak enak badan karena kerasukan kemarin,"

_Meanwhile_, Harry yang sedang sendirian di kamar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?" teriak Harry tertahan.

Harry segera menuju kasurnya dan berbaring, menatap langit-langit. Dan tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda bersurai platina muncul di pikirannya. Lebih parah lagi, suara-suara imajiner memenuhi pendengaran Harry. Terdengar begitu seduktif, membuatnya terpaksa mengingat malam-malam panasnya dengan Draco.

"Ugh, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, sialan menyebalkan," gumam Harry yang masih terlihat memerah.

Dan ya, Harry selalu menghindari Draco tiap kali mereka bertemu. Harry tidak peduli saat Draco meledeknya, tidak pernah membahas betapa menyebalkannya Draco pada teman-temannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar seisi Hogwarts bisa merasakan kedamaian tiada tara.

.

"Oh mate," Ron memeluk Harry erat. "Tujuh tahun itu terlalu cepat, dan kita sudah harus berpisah!" teriak Ron sok drama.

Harry memutar mata malas. "Seolah kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." balas Harry.

"Kau mau mampir ke The Burrow dulu?" tanya Ron sambil mengambil kopernya. Ya, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts.

"Aku akan berkunjung kapan-kapan. Dengan Sirius juga sekalian," jawab Harry yang kemudian segera mengikuti Ron.

"Hermione!" panggil Ron segera berlari menuju Hermione. Meninggalkan Harry di belakang.

Harry mendengus. "Apa-apaan ini? Tadi dia yang paling sok drama tidak mau pisah. Dan sekarang malah meninggalkanku begitu saja," kata Harry meratapi nasibnya.

Dan dia akhirnya benar-benar ditinggalkan di belakang oleh Ron dan Hermione. Namun Harry juga tau diri jika tetap berada di antara mereka, Harry sendiri yang akan merasa terasingkan.

'_Kemana Ferret menyebalkan itu? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dari tadi_,'

Harry bertanya dalam hati sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari si rambut platina mencolok yang sedari tadi tidak bisa ia temukan. "Mencarinya bukan berati aku peduli, aku hanya penasaran,"

Entah pada siapa Harry bicara. Membela dirinya sendiri walau dijamin tidak ada satu orang pun yang membaca pikirannya.

Dan tepat saat Harry masih bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Harry yang terkejut makin kaget saat mendapati Draco di depannya.

"Wh-!"

"Sst.. Jangan teriak-teriak dong," Draco menyuruh Harry tenang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Harry dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Draco tanpa basa basi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Merindukanku?" balas Harry terdengar mencemooh Draco.

"Ya." jawab Draco singkat.

Harry diam sesaat, dan kemudian mendengus. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyetujuinya. Apa kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy?"

Draco tidak menjawab, dia malah memberikan ciuman pada bibir Harry. Rasa manis yang begitu membuatnya candu. Harry yang juga sudah rindu dengan segera mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Draco. Meminta agar pemuda Malfoy itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tentu Draco menurutinya. Ciuman mereka makin terasa panas ketika Draco menyusupkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam kaos Harry. Menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh mulus yang seolah memanggilnya untuk lebih.

"Don't stoph..nmhh.." gumam Harry saat Draco akan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Draco tertawa kecil, dan ia segera menuruti permintaan Harry. Draco makin menarik tubuh Harry mendekat. Satu tangannya yang bergerak bebas dengan nakal masuk ke celana Harry dan meremas bokong kenyal yang membuat Harry mengernyit kegelian namun begitu menikmati.

"_Your body really wants me, Harry,_" bisik Draco ketika Harry terus saja menahan desahannya.

"_Yeah, I want you.. Dray.._" desahan Harry seolah menjadi lonceng bagi Draco. Namun bukannya memberi lebih, Draco malah menarik dirinya. Harry mengerjap bingung.

"Draco?"

"Bukankah kau tidak mau aku menyentuhmu lagi?" pertanyaan Draco langsung membuat Harry terdiam.

Dia memang mengatakannya. Namun kan saat itu ia hanya sedang kesal. "Kau yang mulai duluan." Harry membela diri. "Kau yang bilang jika malam itu akan menjadi yang terakhir, namun sekarang malah kau yang menarikku dan mengajakku untuk bermain," Harry terdengar mulai merajuk. Tidak mau disalahkan.

Draco tertawa mendengar balasan Harry yang penuh dengan pernyataan. Dan tidak ada yang lucu dari hal itu. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Draco kembali menoleh pada Harry dan mengelus wajahnya lembut.

"Ya, aku memang mengatakannya," kata Draco pelan. "tapi aku belum selesai bicara saat itu." Ia menatap manik seindah zamrud itu lama.

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bilang jika malam itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita melakukannya," Draco mengecup pipi Harry sekilas, "sebagai _partner sex_," sambungnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

Harry hanya diam. Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Draco menghela napasnya. "Singkatnya, aku aku ingin melakukan itu dengan status kekasih,"

Barulah Harry tampak terkejut. Ia baru mengerti sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau menyetubuhimu namun tidak bisa memilikimu." kata Draco lagi sambil terus mengelus lembut wajah Harry. "_I want you to be my boyfriend, Harry. Be mine, forever,_" kata Draco dan memberikan ciuman manis di atas bibir Harry.

Kedua pipi Harry bersemu merah. Ia menunduk. "Lalu kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Draco hampir dibuatnya tertawa. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Tentu saja karena kau yang mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, tidak membiarkan aku menjelaskan dan langsung saja pergi. Dan jangan lupa siapa yang selalu menghindariku."

Harry balas mencibir. Tidak pernah merasa jika dialah yang salah di sini.

Draco mencubit kedua pipi Harry gemas. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Draco lagi. Terdengar tenang, namun terlihat jelas jika dia gugup.

"Sekali pun aku bilang tidak, kau akan memaksaku, iya kan?" balas Harry yang dibalas kekehan oleh Draco.

"Tentu saja, karena aku begitu yakin kau akan menerimaku," balas Draco. "Bertaruh kau pasti hampir dibuat gila selama menghindariku, kan?"

"Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi," ledek Harry.

"Sudahlah, Harry, ayo cepat katakan 'ya'!" pinta Draco sudah tidak sabaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah kembali mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Draco. Menatap kelabu kebiruan itu dalam. "Kau sendiri tidak apa? Berteman dengan Ron dan Hermione. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian bertiga akan menjadi _keluarga_,"

Draco tidak langsung mengangguk. "Well, kalau itu sih, ya, aku akui jika kami mungkin tidak akan cepat menjadi akrab. Tapi aku tau jika mereka menyenangkan,"

"Tau dari mana?"

"Jelas, saat mereka yang malah ikut-ikutan meledekmu setelah kau kesurupan waktu itu."

"Aku tidak kesurupan!"

Draco kembali tertawa. "Yah, aku tidak keberatan, selama aku bisa bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh," ucapnya sambil menarik pinggang Harry mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Harry tersenyum. "_Okay, my answer is, yes_,"

Puas mendengar jawaban Harry, Draco segera memberikan ciuman lagi. Ciuman yang lebih lembut, hangat, dan manis. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga tiba-tiba Harry mendorong paksa Draco.

Draco bingung karena tiba-tiba ditolak. "Ada apa?"

"Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!" teriak Harry yang langsung mengambil kopernya dan segera menarik Draco keluar.

"Padahal aku benar-benar sudah merindukan desahanmu yang merdu, Harry," rengek Draco.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan," balas Harry dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah saat orang-orang tidak berhenti menatap bingung padanya dan Draco.

"Kita bisa melakukannya setelah sampai nanti, kan?" tanya Draco yang tampaknya tidak peduli jika ia akan ketinggalan kereta.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mom mungkin tidak terlalu suka jika aku tidak langsung pulang ke Manor. Tapi aku akan menginap, kau akan pulang ke tempat Sirius Black, kan?"

Harry menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Draco. Menarik napas dalam dan kemudian berbicara dengan suara pelan. "Dray, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi menyebalkan sehari saja? Aku juga sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa, kau terdengar menyebalkan bagiku. Setidaknya kecilkan sedikit suaramu, kita sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Well, aku malah senang jika orang-orang tau hubungan kita," dan tanpa diduga, Draco mencium bibir Harry yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitar.

Teriakan-teriakan kegirangan itu membuat anak-anak yang sudah ada si kereta menoleh ke luar. Harry mendorong paksa Draco, dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Wh—" Harry menutup mulutnya dengan tepalak tangan. Menatap Draco begitu terkejut. Dan dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Harry segera masuk ke kereta.

Draco yang puas dengan apa yang diperbuatnya tertawa lepas. Ia segera mengikuti Harry, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ron, Hermione dan Seamus yang melihat dari jendela ikut _speechless_.

"Astaga," Seamus menggeleng, "sekarang giliran Malfoy?"

Dan akhirnya, satu kereta ribut membicarakan Draco yang mereka pikir ditempeli makhluk hitam.

* * *

**Just a Partner **— _Completed_

.

A/N

Halohalohalohaloooo! Lama gak ketemu... Pa kabar? Masig ada yang nunggu ini cerita update ya? Makasih ya semuanya:) maaf baru update... Soalnya aku lagi pusing sama tugas yang unlimited!

Oh iyaa... Btw, ada yang mau episode lainnya untuk Bookhead's Time?


	23. He Loves Him

Title : _He Loves Him_

Genre : _Romance_

Rate: _T_

Words : _2k+_

* * *

"_You're so lucky Malfoy likes you, Hermione_,"

Dengan satu kalimat, Harry langsung membuat Hermione dan Ron berhenti mendadak. Bahkan kesunyian malam ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "_What_?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Ron dengan cepat merangkul Hermione. "Jangan bicara hal konyol, Harry," ia memberi tatapan tajam.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku sering menangkap Malfoy menatapmu diam-diam. Dia juga sering cari masalah denganmu, yang sebenarnya hanya cari perhatian." jelas Harry yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Hermione dan Ron.

Ron mendengus. "Aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya, jika kau mengemukakan analisis bodohmu itu, tapi hargai aku yang ada di sini,"

Hermione memutar mata malas. "Oh, _don't be jealous, Ronald,_"

"Dan Harry," Hermione beralih menatap Harry yang hanya diam. "Draco Malfoy menyukaiku? Otakmu pasti sudah korslet,"

"Aku juga ragu, tapi makin dipikirkan itu mungkin saja!" jawab Harry.

"Jujur, Harry," nada bicara Hermione seolah meminta Harry untuk balas menatapnya. "kalau aku perhatikan, Malfoy paling suka cari perhatian padamu. Aku cukup peka, aku tidak merasa diperhatikan. Aku memang sesekali mandapati Malfoy menatap kita, namun bukan padaku, tapi..."

"—Padamu." sambung Ron menyelesaikan perkataan Hermione, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Menurut kalian begitu?" Harry tidak yakin.

"Jangan cari bukti lain jika Malfoy menyukai Hermione lagi, Harry." kata Ron terdengar serius yang mau tidak mau membuat Harry akhirnya menyerah dengan analisisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Konyol jika Malfoy menyukaimu."

"Sangat konyol," gumam Ron.

Dan mereka bertiga kembali berjalan melewati lorong Hogwarts yang terasa begitu dingin. Namun tiba-tiba Hermione berhenti, Harry dan Ron memandangnya bingung.

"_Wait_," ia teringat sesuatu, "kenapa kau bilang aku _beruntung_? Bukankah aku _sial_ jika Malfoy menyukaiku?" Hermione menatap Harry curiga.

Harry yang awalnya panik segera mengendalikan wajahnya dan hanya angkat bahu. Namun tatapan Hermione memaksanya untuk menjawab.

"Well, aku hanya, kau tau, banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, dan aku hanya mengambil sudut pandang dari para gadis itu." akhirnya Harry menjawab dengan jawaban tak jelas.

Hermione jelas tidak puas. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Harry dengan sebuah seringai tipis. "Yakin hanya itu?"

Harry mengangguk yakin.

"Ah! Aku lupa, Profesor Dumbledore memintaku menemuinya malam ini. Kalian duluan saja," kata Harry teringat janjinya dengan Dumbledore yang dengan kebetulan menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang super canggung ini. "Dah." dan Harry dengan kecepatan kilat sudah pergi dari hadapan Ron dan Hermione.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" tanya Ron.

Hermione angkat bahu. "Bingung mungkin,"

Ron mengernyit. "Bingung?"

Hermione menoleh pada Ron. "Bingung karena kita sudah tau kalau dia suka Malfoy." Jawaban santai Hermione membuat Ron terkejut lagi.

"Aku pikir kau tadi hanya bercanda"

"Sudah lama aku terpikirkan ini. Lihat saja, dia selalu sadar jika Malfoy memperhatikan kita. Dan Harry juga sering membicarakan Malfoy, hanya umpatan kebencian, sih, tapi itu bukti jika dia selalu memperhatiakan Malfoy. Dan dia tidak mau mengaku." Hermione menghela napas.

Ron hanya diam tidak membalas.

"Mereka berdua sungguh menyedihkan." Kata Hermione lagi sambil menggeleng prihatin.

Ron sekali lagi mengernyit. "Berdua?"

Hermione tetap sabar, memang agak susah menjadi yang peka di antara mereka yang tak peka. "Malfoy suka Harry."

Ron terdiam lama, mencerna penjelasan sederhana Hermione yang malah sulit ia pahami. Bahkan Hermione sampai menjelaskan beberapa bukti lain agar Ron cepat mendapatkan intinya.

Sebuah lampu pijar akhirnya menyala di atas kepala Ron. "Ah! Tunggu, maksudmu..." Ron menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Namun sayangnya Hermione mengangguk tanpa ragu. "_Yeah, he loves him, and, he loves him_,"

Saat sarapan, Harry tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Mungkin masih merasa _awkward_. Akan lebih bagus jika semalam dia tidak mengatakan basa-basi itu.

Hermione dan Ron sibuk memperhatikan Harry. Dan ini membuat Harry jauh dari kata nyaman. Harry akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya. "Baiklah, apa?" tanyanya menoleh pada Hermione.

"Lihat di sana," tunjuk Hermione pada meja Slytherin.

Harry mengikuti arah telunjuk Hermione dan mendapati Draco Malfoy yang tengah sarapan dengan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. "Lalu?"

"Bukankah Parkinson sangat beruntung bisa sedekat itu dengan Malfoy?" kata Hermione sambil berbisik. Dia hanya bercanda, tapi nada seriusnya memaksa Harry untuk menanggapi dengan serius pula.

Harry menatap lama pada Draco dan Pansy yang duduk bersebelahan. Begitu dekat, hingga Pansy sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk menggandeng Draco. Harry yakin jika dia melihat Draco tidak nyaman, dan ia harap itu benar.

"Oh, Harry, kalau cemburu bilang saja," bisik Hermione sedikit terkekeh melihat Harry yang sedari tadi hanya memutar sendok supnya hingga tak sadar jika setengah dari supnya sudah berserakan di meja.

Harry akhirnya melepas pandangannya dari meja Slytherin dan balas menatap Hermione jengkel. Rasanya Harry ingin melemparkan sisa supnya ke wajah Hermione yang dihiasi dengan seringai itu.

"Serius, apa yang menarik darinya? Bukankah dia sangat menyebalkan?" kini giliran Ron yang bicara.

Harry mendesah frustrasi. "Kalian hanya salah paham!" kata Harry penuh penekanan. "Berhenti bicara seolah aku menyukainya. Berapa kali aku harus bilang jika aku hanya bercanda."

"Banyak alasan," kata Hermione yang diangguki oleh Ron tanda setuju. "Jujur, kami berdua sudah memikirkannya," tiba-tiba nada bicara Hermione terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, agak berat untuk menerimanya, sih" sambung Ron ikut-ikutan sok serius.

Hermione menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara. "Kau sendiri tau seberapa kesalnya kami padanya, tapi jika itu yang kau mau, Harry..." Hermione menggantung kalimatnya dan menepuk pundak Harry pelan.

Harry dengan jengkel langsung menyingkirkan tangan Hermione. "Lucu Hermione. Seolah aku baru saja dapat izin orang tuaku untuk pacaran,"

Hermione dan Ron tertawa. Tidak peduli jika Harry sudah siap melemparkan mangkok supnya.

"Tapi kami serius, Harry," kata Hermione di sela tawanya. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya ya, itu terserah padamu,"

Harry malah balas mencibir. Mau diberitahu sebanyak apa pun tidak akan membuat Hermione dan Ron berhenti. Harry akhirnya kembali pada supnya yang hanya tinggal setengah. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke pemuda berambut platina di meja Slytherin, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ron saat Harry malah memilih belok kiri meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron.

"Hanya mencoba menjauh dari kalian!" teriak Harry yang malah membuat Hermione dan Ron makin tertawa kencang.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru entah mau ke mana, Harry tiba-tiba berhenti saat kedua manik zamrudnya menangkap sosok Draco yang menyender di jendela besar. Sendirian, dengan pandangan lurus ke langit.

Harry mendadak bingung harus apa. Dia harusnya segera pergi, namun mendapati Draco yang hanya berdiri diam, membuatnya juga ingin tetap diam.

"Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Potter."

Harry gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah. "Seingatku kau tadi masih ada di aula," kata Harry mencoba tidak terlihat bodoh.

"Oh, benarkah?" Draco memutar badannya dan langsung menatap Harry dengan seringai lebarnya. "Jika kau bilang begitu, bukankah artinya kau begitu perhatian padaku, Potter?"

Harry mendengus malas. "Terlalu percaya diri seperti biasa,"

Draco tidak membalas lagi, ia kembali berbalik dan bersandar di jendela. "Aku memberimu kehormatan untuk berdiri di sampingku, Potter,"

Harry mendengus. Menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. "Oh, Malfoy, bagaimana mungkin kau sebut itu kehormatan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu,"

Draco malah makin menyeringai lebar. "Gugup saat berada di dekatku. Iya, kan, Potter?" Draco menoleh pada Harry.

Harry mencibir. "Kenapa juga harus gugup." balasnya kesal dan berjalan maju, berdiri tepat di samping Draco. Hanya sekedar untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak gugup, ingat itu.

Draco kemudian menampilkan senyum kemenangannya saat Harry sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dan kemudian tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka hanya diam, menatap lurus ke kejauhan.

"Jujur, aku menikmatinya," kata Harry memecah keheningan. Draco menoleh padanya dengan wajah bingung. Harry kembali bicara, "kau memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak terlalu buruk saat hanya diam seperti ini,"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun," gumam Draco membalas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Hanya melamun?" tanya Harry yang akhirnya mempertanyakan alasan kenapa mereka berada di sini, tanpa melakukan apa pun, tanpa bicara apa pun.

Draco angkat bahu. "Mungkin untuk mengulur waktu."

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Mengulur waktu," ulang Draco lagi. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. "Agar aku bisa lebih lama di sini, d-denganmu." Draco segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar Harry tidak menyadari wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Jujur saja, karena Malfoy terdengar berbisik, Harry tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" Draco sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tenang.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Harry yang terdengar oleh Draco.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh?"

"Kau, siapa lagi?"

Draco menatap Harry jengkel. "Kau juga aneh. Tersihir apa kau hingga tahan berdiri di sampingku selama ini?" balas Draco.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?" Harry membalas.

"Aku yang pertama tiba di sini."

"Tapi bukan berarti ini adalah tempat pribadimu,"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, Potter."

"_No_, Hogwarts punya kita."

Draco mengernyit. "Apakah _kita_ itu maksudnya kau dan aku?"

Harry malah ikut mengenyit. "_What_? Kita ya kita. Kita semua. Siswa, profesor dan semuanya," jelas Harry.

"Hah, padahal aku harap itu adalah _kita_," kata Draco menghela napas.

Harry diam, mencerna maksud perkataan Draco. "Yang aku maksud memang kita. Kita itu tidak hanya bisa untuk dua tiga orang, kita itu kan—"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti," potong Draco segera.

Dan kemudian mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, entah karena tidak tau harus membahas apa, atau malah karena canggung dengan situasinya. Apalagi bagi Draco, ini sudah bukan canggung lagi baginya, tapi bodoh. Konyol dan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Harry masih tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa dari semua perkataannya.

"Hoi," panggil Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry dan menoleh padanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ya?" tanya Draco dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tau jika dia tidak sanggup memperhatikan sepasang manik emerald itu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang," jawab Draco segera.

Harry terkesiap, entah karena topik pembicaraan Draco atau malah karena tidak mau menduga-duga siapa yang dimaksud oleh Draco. "Kenapa juga aku harus menyadarinya? Atau kau ingin aku membantumu dengannya? Itu tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku,"

"_Same_," balas Draco. "Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkannya. Karena aku hanya membayangkan kau dengan ekspresi terkejutmu saat aku bilang jika aku menyukaimu,"

"Wh—" Harry terkejut. Tentu. Bahkan ia tidak tau harus bereaksi apa.

Draco akhirnya menoleh pada Harry. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Well, ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi aku serius." Draco menarik napas dalam dan menatap Harry lurus. "Aku menyukaimu, Harry. Aku tak tau sejak kapan, tapi aku yakin jika aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu." Draco berhenti bicara sebentar, melihat bagaimana reaksi Harry. Pemuda berkaca mata masih diam, mempersilakannya untuk lanjut bicara. "Terserah bagaimana kau akan memandangku setelah ini, tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Harry,"

Harry masih diam, bahkan ketika Draco menggenggam kedua tangannya ia membiarkan pemuda Malfoy itu untuk bicara. Harry tidak pernah menyangka jika tangan pucat itu terasa begitu hangat. Dan nyaman.

"Ini tidak akan terdengar seperti seorang Draco Malfoy, jadi kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu." Kata Draco menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak akan memaksa, karena untuk mengatakannya saja sudah sulit. Kau mau, um, berkencan denganku? Bukan hanya sekedar kencan, tapi kencan sebagai, _you know_, kekasih," Draco bisa merasakan jika lehernya ikut memerah sekarang.

"W-well," Harry akhirnya bicara. Tapi ia tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan manik kelabu milik Draco. "Ini adalah hal paling bodoh yang aku dengar hari ini. Dan kau juga terlihat sangat bodoh,"

Draco sebenarnya mau protes. Tapi ia sendiri sadar jika ia memang nampak seperti orang bodoh. "Jawab saja, kau mau atau tidak?"

Harry diam sesaat, memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Draco. "Asal kau tau saja," Harry akhirnya mulai menjawab, "sebagai sahabat, Hermione dan Ron sudah memberi restu mereka," Draco mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Karena kebodohanku, mereka tau jika aku menyukaimu,"

Draco mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau, menyukaiku?"

"Um." Harry mengangguk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Rona merah dan raut gugup Draco menghilang seketika digantikan dengan senyum lebar. Dan mungkin ia terlalu bahagia, hingga langsung saja mencium Harry tepat di bibir membuat kedua manik hijau Harry membola.

Draco tidak langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia memeluk pinggang Harry membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam. Harry tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Ia segera mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Draco, merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Ha! Aku menangkap kalian!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. Harry dan Draco spontan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap pada orang yang berhasil menangkap mereka. Atau malah, hantu yang berhasil menangkap mereka.

Keduanya terkejut mendapati Peeves sudah berada di atas mereka sambil melayang kesana-kemari. Wajah Harry menjadi semerah tomat karena malu, dan Draco memerah karena kesal sudah diganggu.

"Yay! Si Manja Malfoy dan Potty berkencan! Mereka berciuman! Mereka berciuman!"

Dan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Harry dan Draco di belakangnya, Peeves sudah menghilang bagai kecepatan cahaya. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas, kalau sudah seperti ini, dijamin satu Hogwarts akan langsung tau.

"Well, mulai hari ini dan kedepannya, kita akan kerepotan," kata Harry membayangkan bagaimana ia harus meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan," balas Draco makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dengan begini orang-orang tau jika hanya aku yang bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Harry Potter. Hanya aku," kata Draco dengan senyumnya.

Harry balas tersenyum. Sungguh, ia bahagia sekali sekarang. Harry mengecup sekilas bibir Draco membuat pemuda Malfoy itu gemas. "Lalu kau ingin apa sekarang?"

"Menghabiskan satu hari ini hanya bersamamu, tanpa diganggu siapa pun," jawab Draco mencium kening Harry, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dan mereka segera pergi dengan senyum dan tawa yang masih belum luntur. Seperti permintaan Draco, mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berdua saja di Kamar Kebutuhan tanpa diganggu. Menghilang sejenak, sekaligus bersiap untuk interogasi dadakan oleh satu sekolah nantinya.

* * *

**He Loves Him** — _Completed_


	24. Love Letters

Title : _Love Letters_

Genre : _Friendship , humor comedy_

Rating : _K+_

Words : _827_

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda," Draco menghela napas saat menerima surat yang dialamatkan padanya. Merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru. Senandung Pansy saat menyerahkan setumpuk surat itu pada Draco.

Blaise yang ada di sampingnya menggeleng. "Kau hanya mengirim satu surat, dan itu pun untukku. Tapi kau malah menerima surat sebanyak ini? Terkadang aku iri padamu, _dude_," katanya sambil memandang empat surat yang ia terima. Lebih sedih lagi karena semua suratnya berwarna hijau.

"Dari awal sudah aku bilang jika ini konyol!" keluh Draco mengingat saat Profesor Dumbledore meminta mereka membuat surat.

Ya, ini ide Dumbledore. Ia menyuruh setiap murid menulis setidaknya satu surat. Ia bilang ini agar para murid bisa makin dekat, dan juga agar mereka bisa mengatakan apa yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan secara langsung. Dan ini adalah _wajib_.

Draco dengan berat hati membawa tumpukan surat itu ke kamarnya. Ia langsung melemparkan surat-surat itu di atas kasur dan menatapnya lama. Draco mulai melihat surat-surat itu hanya untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya. Kebanyakan pengirimnya adalah perempuan, jadi Draco berkesimpulan jika sabagian besar surat ini hanyalah sebuah _love_ _letter_.

Namun satu surat langsung membuat kedua mata Draco membola tidak percaya. Sebuah surat berwarna merah, tanda jika pengirimnya adalah seorang Gryffindor. Tapi yang membuat Draco terkejut adalah nama pengirim yang tertera di sana.

_Harry_ _Potter_

"Apa otaknya sedang bermasalah?" Draco terdengar bersemangat.

Ia melupakan puluhan surat lainnya dan langsung mengambil posisi nyaman untuk membaca surat yang ia pegang sekarang ini. Draco membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mulai membacanya.

_Dear Mr. Draco Narcissist Fucking Malfoy_

_Apa kau terkejut mendapatkan surat dari The Chosen One? Aku yakin seratus persen, Ya. Bahkan aku sendiri terkejut mendapati diriku menulis surat untukmu. _

_Baiklah, sebelum aku menjabarkan semua yang ingin aku katakan, aku harap kau tidak ge-er. Aku hanya menulis ini karena aku kesal padamu. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Apa kau tau seberapa menyebalkannya dirimu? Sepertinya tidak. Jadi aku beritahu kau satu hal, kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Dan itu membuatku meminta padamu untuk berhenti menjadi menyebalkan. Aku tidak berharap banyak karena sifat menyebalkan itu sudah mendarah daging padamu, tapi aku serius, setidaknya kurangilah sifat menyebalkanmu itu. _

_Dan lagi, kenapa harus aku? You're driving me nuts! Sebegitu menyenangkannya menjahiliku ya? Kau sakit hati karena aku menolak ajakan pertemananmu di tahun pertama? Hell, itu salahmu sendiri!_

_Stop bothering me! Get out of my head! _

_Bahkan aku rasa kini aku mulai alergi padamu. Mendengar namamu saja membuatku ingin lari, memikirkanmu sedetik saja hampir membuat jantungku meledak. I don't know what is it. Bagaimana orang menyebutnya? Aku juga tidak tau. Pokoknya aku benar-benar tidak bisa berurusan denganmu. _

_Kau sendiri tau betapa kesalnya aku padamu, dan kali ini aku benar-benar memohon. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu jika kau terus seperti ini. _

_Dan aku masih heran kenapa aku harus peduli padamu? _

_Ya begitulah. Aku sangat membencimu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan darimu. Begitu arogan dan kejam. Cobalah untuk berubah sedikit demi sedikit, Malfoy. _

_Ini hanya sedikit dari banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku. Percayalah jika dengan memikirkanmu saja sudah membuat kepalaku hampir meledak! _

_Dan aku sama sekali tidak berharap kau akan membalas surat ini._

_Bye!_

_Love,_

_The one who can't stop HATE you_

Draco lama terdiam setelah membaca surat itu sekali. Oh, sepertinya ia begitu kesal dibilang narsis, arogan dan kejam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah kenyataan. Harry hanya menuliskan semua yang dia tidak suka dari Draco. Dan jelas jika ini sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang baru di antara keduanya—

"_Hell_, kalau kau menyukaiku ya bilang saja suka!"

—_What?_

Draco tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil melihat kertas itu. Membaca kembali setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"_Well well,_ kata-kata yang unik untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. _But yeah,_ mengingat kau adalah Harry Potter, aku rasa cara ini cocok denganmu,"

Dan Draco masih belum bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sepertinya kita lupa jika tingkat kepercayaan diri Draco itu sudah tingkat lanjut. Dan kepercayaan diri itu benar-benar membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman yang luar biasa.

"_So_, apa yang harus aku balas ya?"

Besoknya, Harry yang baru bangun menerima beberapa surat. Balasan dari surat-surat yang kemarin ia tulis. Dan satu nama langsung menarik atensinya.

"Malfoy?" ia bingung melihat nama _Draco_ _Malfoy_ tertulis di depan surat. Harry sebenarnya sempat berpikir jika Draco akan membalas suratnya, tapi saat pemuda Malfoy itu benar-benar membalas suratnya, ia terkejut bukan main.

Harry membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu. Membaca pesan yang lumayan singkat.

_Dear The Chosen One, Potty_

_You really make me surprised! You know?_

_Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika begitulah perasaanmu padaku, Potter. Aku tau seberapa gugupnya kau saat menulis surat ini, tapi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu gugup lagi. Bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama akhir pekan besok? Aku akan menunggumu di Three Broomstick. _

_See ya on our first date!_

_Love, _

_Your Future Perfect Boyfriend_

Harry terdiam di tempatnya. Mencerna setiap kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas tersebut.

"_What kind of shit is this?_"

* * *

_Love Letters_ — **Completed**

.

* * *

.

A/N

Halohalohalohalo semuaaaaa...

Pa kabar? Maaf yaaa... baru update sekarang, soalnya sibuk bikin tugas... Belum lagi minggu besok aku mau ujian, doain aku biar ujiannya lancar ya... Biar aku semangat lagi lanjut dan bisa update lebih cepat:)

Dan terimakasih udah mau baca dan mampir:) makasih yaa... Nggak nyangka kalau bakalan sebanyak ini yang nungguin cerita ini lanjut terus...

Sekian untuk hari ini... See ya!


	25. Bookhead's Time! 2

**_Bookhead's Time! : Our Weasley Girl is Here!_**

* * *

_Intro_~

**Hermione**: Welcome!

Hallo guys, lama nggak ketemu, apa kabar? Sehat semunya kan? Sekarang kita ini harus perhatian sama kesehatan kita sendiri ya teman-teman...

And today... Kita kedatangan salah seorang yang begitu perfect. Idola oleh seluruh Hogwarts. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Ginny Weasley!

**Ginny**: Hai! *_dadah dadah_*

**Harry**: Hai! *_dari balik kamera_*

**Hermione**: Aku sudah bilang agar kau tidak mengganggu, Harry

**Harry**: aku tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya membalas sapaan ginny, kan kasihan kalau nggak ada yang balas nyapa

**Hermione**: *_sigh_* never mind

Cut!

**Hermione**: okay, Ginny, sekarang ayo kita berbagi cerita...

**Ginny**: sure

**Hermione**: Ginny, kau pasti begitu menyukai karaktermu, kan?

**Ginny**: *_ngangguk semangat_* of course! Keluargaku sangat menyenangkan, aku punya saudara-saudara yang luar biasa. Namun sayang Ron adalah salah satunya..

**Ron**: Hoi, aku masih lebih baik dari yang lainnya!

Bruk!

*_camera jatuh_*

**Ron**: Oops, sorry

**Hermione**: Sudah kuduga, aku harus cari cameraman baru

Cut!

**Hermione**: Oh ya, btw, scene apa yang paling kau suka?

**Ginny**: apakah itu scene yang aku perankan atau boleh scene dari yang lainnya?

**Hermione**: Terserah kau saja, bebas..

**Ginny**: Saat kau mengamuk pada Ron tentu saja!

**Ron**: Bloody hell

**Harry**: *_terkekeh_*

**Ginny**: Andai saja aku bisa ikut melempari ron saat itu... Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan!

**Hermione**: Tentu! Kau akan merasakan kesenangan tiada tara!

**Ron**: Okay, stop bulliying me, girls

**Hermione** & **Ginny**: We are not bulliying you! *_death glare_*

Cut!

**Hermione**: Next question! Ginny, menjadi menjadi satu-satunya gadis diantara saudara-saudaramu, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apalagi kau yang termuda.

**Ginny**: Jujur saja, sekalipun ini hanya sebuah peran, tapi kita benar-benar sudah seperti keluarga. Aku benar-benar seperti punya enam saudara kandung! Dan karena ku adalah anak bungsu, jujur saja, cukup banyak anak bungsu yang tidak terlalu menyukai posisi mereka...

**Hermione**: Aku yakin mereka sering jahil padamu, kan?

**Ginny**: Oh, tentu saja! Terutama Fred dan George! Aku ingat saat ulang tahunku yang ke duabelas, saat itu aku ditinggalkan bersama mereka berdua karena yang lain ingin membuat pesta kejutan. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka bersembunyi! Dan akhirnya mereka mulai menjahiliku, hanya lelucon-lelucon kecil, tapi itu sangat menyebalkan!

**Hermione**: Oh ya? Kau pasti membalas mereka, kan?

**Ginny**: Sayangnya aku tidak punya kesempatan:(

**Hermione**: Well, siapa juga yang bisa membalas mereka berdua..

Cut!

**Hermione**: Next! Kau pasti mengalami kesulitan dalam beberapa adegan kan?

**Ginny**: banyak, malahan...

**Hermione**: mana yang paling sulit menurutmu?

**Ginny**: Ada sebuah scene yang membuatku begitu gugup. Sangat gugup!

Aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali kami harus retake

**Hermione**: Yang mana itu?

**Ginny**: Saat aku berciuman dengan Harry

**Harry**: Oh ya, kita menghabiskan berhari-hari hanya untuk adegan itu

**Hermione**: *_sigh_* Please, tamunya kali ini adalah Ginny, bukan kau

Cut!

**Hermione**: Well, wajar jika kau gugup, mengingat kau dan Harry begitu dekat.

Dan kemudian kalian berciuman, itu pasti terasa aneh.

**Ginny**: Memang begitu.. but... Kau sedang tidak ada di sana hermione jadi kau tidak tau jika ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih gugup.

**Hermiome**: What's that?

**Ginny**: Kau tau betapa posesifnya draco, kan?

**Hermiome**: _So_ overprotective.

**Ginny**: Ya, dan dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan tajamnya padaku.

Dia bahkan tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu hingga adegannya selesai. Dan mana mungkin aku tidak gugup jika aku bisa merasakan seseorang dengan hawa membunuh mengawasiku?

**Hermione**: Hahahh.. kau kasihan sekali, Gin...

**Ginny**: Dan bukan hanya itu saja.

**Hermione**: Oh... Apa lagi?

**Ginny**: Lagi-lagi saat aku dan Harry ciuman, saat George tiba-tiba datang.

**Hermione**: Oh ya, aku suka sekali adegan itu.

**Ginny**: Ingat jika di sana ada draco?

**Hermione**: *_ngangguk_* Tentu saja

**Ginny**: Setelah adegan itu berakhir, Draco langsung menarik Harry dan, d-dan... mencium Harry seolah Harry baru saja berciuman dengan bebek!

_**Ron**_: *_ketawa ngakak_*

**Ginny**: Shut up Ron! *_death glare_*

**Hermione**: Kenapa kau pikir bebek? Bisa saja Draco menganggap Harry baru saja ciuman dengan troll kan?

**Ginny**: *_sigh_* Please, Hermione *_death glare again_*

**Harry** & **Ron**: *_makin ketawa ngakak_*

Cut!

**Hermione**: Oke! Next question!

Kau dan Harry akhirnya menjadi keluarga di cerita, apakah saat itu kau masih merasa jika Draco juga akan—

**Ginny**: Wait, sebelum kau lanjut, boleh aku bertanya?

**Hermione**: Tentu! Apa?

**Ginny**: Ini sebenarnya acara apa sih? Jangan-jangan kau presiden Drarry shipper ya? Ini lapak official Drarry ya?

**Hermione**: *_bingung_* *_mikir_*

Iya juga ya, kok kita malah bahas mereka?

Cut!

**Hermione**: Oke, karena tidak ingin mengganti acara ini menjadi lapak drarry, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja ya, pertemuan kali ini...

**Ron**: Just that?

**Hermione**: Well, yes...

**Harry**: Aku pikir para gadis bisa bicara hingga satu hari penuh untuk bergosip...

**Hermione**: Pokoknya itu saja untuk kali ini

Terimakasih banyak Ginny, karena kau mau meluangkan waktumu yang berharga untuk mampir.

**Ginny**: Anytime

**Hermione**: Oh ya, sebelum berakhir, ada pesan dari si Author.

**Harry**: Lah, kok dia nitip pesan? Kan dia yang bikin ini ceri—

**Hermione**: *_death glare_* Just shut up!

**Harry**: ...

**Hermione**: Jadi, si author nitip pesan, kalau kalian mau ada cerita yang pengen di bikin sequel, silahkan komen aja ya...

Dan nggak ada yang minta semuanya ya... Kasian kita sama si author..

Dan dia mungkin nggak bakalan bikin sequel dari semua permintaan kalian ya... Mungkin dia cuma bikin benerapa yang paling banyak di minta dan itu pun _kalau ada kesempatan_..

Ditekankan banget ini kalau ada kesempatannya sama si author..

Dan lagi, si Author juga mau menyampaikan terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia sama ceritanya...

Yup! Itu aja pesan dari si author... Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang mampir ya... Jangan lupa like, share, dan komen apa yang pengen kalian lihat di episode berikutnya.. Siapa yang mau kalian jadiin guest? Apa yang bakalan kita bahas? Silahkan komen ya!

Dan Ginny, terimakasih ya...

**Ginny**: *_senyun_* Well, kau sudah berterimakasih tadi.

**Hermione**: Heheh...

Dan juga Harry, terimakasih karena kau mampir, walau kau tidak ada gunanya sama sekali di sini.

**Harry**: Ooooiiii...

**Hermione**: Okay! See you—

**Ron**: Aku tidak dapat ucapan terimakasih?

**Hermione**: Tidak.

**Ron**: Sudah kuduga...

**Hermione**: See you next time guys! jaga kesehatannya ya! Bye bye!

**Ginny**: See ya!

**Harry**: *_masuk screen_* Bye guys!

**Ron**: Bye bye!

Bruk!

*_camera jatuh_*

**Hermione**: RONALD WEASLEY!

_outro_~


	26. Wallpaper

Title : _Wallpaper_

Genre : _Romance_

Rating : _T_

Words : _770_

* * *

"Kelasku sebentar lagi mulai," pemuda dengan rambut platina itu segera mengambil tasnya dan mengembalikan ponsel yang tadi ia pinjam pada sang pemilik. "Kelasmu juga sebentar lagi, kan? Kapan pulangnya?" tanyanya pada pemuda berkacamata yang tengah membaca buku.

"Sekitar jam tiga, mungkin," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, begitu ya, tunggu saja aku di gerbang,"

"Tidak perlu," balas pemuda berkacamata, "kau tidak perlu mengantarku hari ini. Bukankah setelah kuliah kau ada acara keluarga?"

Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka dengan balasan kekasihnya. "Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu daripada menghadiri pesta membosankan itu,"

Harry Potter, dengan senyum manisnya kembali bicara. "Aku akan pulang dengan Ron, kami mau sekalian melihat latih tanding Ginny nanti," balas Harry.

Draco akhirnya mengangguk mengerti walau masih tidak rela. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _bye_," katanya dan mencium bibir Harry sekilas.

Harry tersenyum tipis setelah Draco pergi, ia menyimpan bukunya bersiap untuk masuk ke kelasnya juga. Ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya untuk melihat jam, namun segera menghela napas saat mendapati _wallpaper_ _handphone_nya lagi-lagi berganti.

"Draco!" teriak Harry kesal walau tau jika pacarnya itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Draco mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Harry sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan keisengan Draco, hanya saja gambar yang dipilih Draco selalu menyebalkan. Dan kali ini, Draco menggantinya dengan foto Harry —yang seingat Harry saat itu ia masih sepuluh tahun yang tengah manangis saat diperiksa oleh dokter gigi (Harry sendiri bingung, kenapa dia masih takut pada dokter gigi setelah berumur sepuluh tahun).

Namun Harry hanya bisa tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa marah.

.

"Hai!" sapa Hermione pada Ron dan Harry yang sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Hai!" balas Harry dan Ron bersamaan saat gadis itu duduk di samping Ron.

"Sudah menyelesaikan posternya, Harry?" tanya Hermione teringat dengan poster untuk festival kampus yang perancangannya dipercayai pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk, ia meminum tehnya sebelum bicara. "Sudah selesai, tinggal kau cetak, akan kukirim nanti padamu,"

"Kau membuatnya di _handphone_, kan?" tanya Hermione yang diangguki oleh Harry.

"Kau boleh melihatnya, kalau-kalau ada yang kurang,"

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel Harry. Ia sedikit terkejut saat membukanya, namun ia tertawa setelahnya. Ron dan Harry memandangnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ron bingung.

Hermione yang masih tertawa memperlihatkan pada Ron _wallpaper_ ponsel Harry. Dan Ron juga ikut tertawa, tidak peduli jika mulutnya masih berisi makanan.

Harry yang bingung kemudian mengambil kembali ponselnya dari Hermione. Mendengus malas melihat jika wallpapernya lagi-lagi diganti oleh Draco. Bagaimana mungkin Harry tidak melihat isi ponselnya lagi setelah Draco meminjamnya beberapa saat lalu?

"Kau lucu sekali, _mate_," kata Ron kembali melihat _wallpaper_ Harry. Itu adalah foto Harry yang tertidur —dengan tidak elitnya dan menggunakan piyama berwarna _pink_. "Bukankah itu piyama yang aku berikan? Kau bilang kau tidak suka! Tapi kau tetap memakainya, oh, aku terharu," kata Ron dan kemudian tertawa kencang sekali.

"Draco!" geram Harry yang hanya membuat Hermione dan Ron makin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

.

"_Morning_, _my_ _dear!_" sapa Draco saat Harry baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Harry terlonjak kaget mendapati Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di apartemennya. "Dray, kalau mau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu," kata Harry menatap Draco tajam.

"Untuk apa mengetuk kalau aku punya kuncinya?" balas Draco sambil memeluk pinggan Harry, membawanya mendekat.

"Itu namanya tata krama, Mr Malfoy, ini bukan rumahmu," Harry membalas dengan mencubit kedua pipi Draco gemas.

Draco balas mengecup kening Harry dan memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir. "Kita berangkat?" tanyanya pada Harry yang balas mengangguk.

Harry menyusul Draco menuju mobilnya, meletakkan tasnya namun kemudian berseru. "Ah! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!" dan ia langsung keluar dari mobil. Draco hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Harry yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Ia bersiap menyalakan mobil, dan kemudian melihat _handphone_ Harry yang ada di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Ia kembali tersenyum jahil dan mengambil _handphone_ itu sebelum pemiliknya datang.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya Harry kembali. Ia langsung duduk dan melihat ponselnya yang berada di atas dashboard, di tempat yang sama dimana ia meninggalkannya. "Kau menyentuhnya, kan?" selidik Harry.

"Hanya meminjam sebentar," balas Draco.

"Berhentilah mengganti _wallpaperku _seenaknya," omel Harry sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, "menyebalkan saat orang lain membukanya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _wallpaperku_,"

"Ayolah, aku hanya sekedar melihat jadwal kuliahmu saja," Draco membela diri.

Harry menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap taham Draco. Ia kemudian segera mengambil _handphone_ saat Draco mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Harry tidak menghela napas seperti biasanya lagi saat membuka _handphonenya_. "_Well_, sekarang aneh rasanya karena kau tidak mengganti _wallpaperku_," gumamnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Draco ikut tersenyum. Oh ya, tentu saja, mana mau dia mengganti _wallpaper_ kali ini. Foto mereka berdua yang saling merangkul dengan latar belakang menara Big Ben pada sore hari. Foto pertama di kencan pertama mereka.

* * *

**Wallpaper** — _Completed_

.

.

A/N

Halohalohalohalohalohalo semua!

Masih ada yang nungguin, kan? Makasih buat yang masih nungguin walau aku kalau update selalu nggak nentu...

Btw, seperti yang disampaikan Hermione kemarin, kalau ada chapter/oneshot yang mau dibikinin sequel langsung komen aja judulnya yaah, mumpung lagi libur, gak kemana-mana (karena emang dari sananya anak rumahan) jadi aku berbaik hati mau bikinin sequel yang kalian minta. Tapi nggk bisa semuanya juga:) ... . And, kalau ada saran atau masukan, silahkan...


End file.
